


The Wolf Miraculous

by maddy23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy23/pseuds/maddy23
Summary: Felicity West didn't expect much when she moved to Paris until she discovered a mysterious bracelet. Now she finds herself in a world of magic, superheroes and supervillains. What more could she expect?Note: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the Characters, I only own my OCs.(Takes place after 'The Mime')





	1. Fresh Start

London, England (Late Afternoon)

The sun was shining but there was a slight chill in the air. A 14-year-old girl with aqua blue eyes and long blonde hair that came to her waist walked past the London Eye. Her name is Felicity West. Felicity was the daughter of a web designer and a former nursery practitioner. Her Mum stopped working after she had Teddy, Felicity's younger brother.

She is with her two best friends Mia and Michelle.

Mia is the same age as Felicity and they have been friends since they started Year 7. Mia had short brown hair, hazel eyes and a birthmark on her left cheek.

Michelle was Mia's older sister. Michelle looked similar to Mia but her hair was long and had blonde highlights. She is 16 years old and a very talented writer. Michelle had gotten her place at Sixth Form College to study English and Creative Writing.

"I wish that summer could last forever," Felicity said.

"I know what you mean. We go back to school next week." Mia said.

"Can you believe that you two are going to be in year 10 and I'm going to Sixth Form?" Michelle asked.

"Nope. It's gone quick." Felicity said. "This school year is going to be fun."

"Do you want to come back to ours?" Mia asked.

"Sure," Felicity said.

The girls walked out of the park and down the road. The Smith siblings parents owned one of the most popular sweet shops in their neighbourhood. As the walked down the road, Felicity could smell melted chocolate coming from the shop. The bell on the shop door chimed as the three best friends walked into the shop.

"Mum, Dad" Mia called out.

"We are in the kitchen"

Felicity was about to follow her friends into the backroom when her phone went off. She had a new message from her mum.

Felicity, come home as soon as possible. We have some really exciting news xxx

"Mia, Michelle, I have to go now. Mum wants me home." Felicity told them.

"Oh, that's a shame. See you soon, bestie" Mia said.

Felicity left the shop and started to walk home. She had a strange feeling that everything is going to change

***

When Felicity got home, she was greeted by her parents and her younger brother Teddy. Teddy was only three years old and very advanced for his age, but Felicity loved him. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Did you have a nice time with your friends?" Felicity's Mum asked.

"Yeah, I did. We went to the park and had Ice Cream from the shop. I was going to pick up some chocolate from their parent's sweet shop but you texted me before we got there. I really want to know what the exciting news is" Felicity asked as she sat on the sofa.

"Well, the company I work for have just opened a brand new office in Paris, France and they want me to go and work out there for a few months." Felicity's Dad said.

"No way," Felicity said "That's great news. Wait, you can't go to Pairs. I will miss you so much"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You're coming with us to Paris." Felicity's dad said.

"There's a slight problem with that. School starts next week and I don't know how to speak French. What am I supposed to tell my best friends." Felicity said.

"Calm down, Felicity. Everything will be ok. I know that it's going to be a big change for us but think of the possibilities it could bring. You will be able to learn a new language and make new friends" Her Mum said.

"Ok, I guess this could be fun. I always wanted to go to Paris." Felicity said.

"It's only for a few months, if things don't work out then we can always come back," Her Dad said.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine. Your amazing at what you do Dad. The company will love you" Felicity said. "When do we leave?"

"Next Tuesday," Her Dad said.

Felicity didn't know how she was going to tell her best friend that she wasn't going to be living and going to school in London anymore.

The rest of the week went by quickly and on Monday afternoon, Felicity had just finished packing when her phone rang. It was Mia, one of Felicity's best friends.

"Hey, Mia," Felicity said.

"Hi, Felicity" Mia replied, "A group of us are going to see a movie on Wednesday, Did you want to come with us?"

"I would come but" Felicity started to say

"But what. You can tell me anything. I'm your BFF" Mia said.

"Ok. My dad's company has just opened a brand new office in Paris and they want him to work there, so all of us have to move to Paris. We leave tomorrow morning" Felicity said.

"No way. You're so lucky. I expect phone calls and pictures." Mia told her.

"There will be lots of pictures," Felicity said.

"I have to go now. I will talk to you later" Mia said.

An hour later the doorbell rang and Felicity's Mum answered it.

"Felicity your friends are here to see you"

Felicity came downstairs and saw Michelle and Mia standing at the door.

" Michelle, Mia, what are you doing here? I'm happy to see you but you could have told me you were coming, you know I don't like surprises." Felicity said.

"You didn't think we would let you leave without saying goodbye," Mia said. "Oh and we brought you some gifts"

"You didn't have to do that. I'm going to miss you so much." Felicity told them.

"Same. We can still talk over facebook but it won't be the same as seeing each other in person." Michelle said. "Before we go, you have to open your gifts"

Felicity looked at the bright pink gift bag. It had red flowers on it. Inside the bag were some chocolate and a book called '101 things to do in Paris'.

"Thank you so much," Felicity said as she hugged her friends.

"Bye, Felicity. Have a nice flight and remember to stay in contact" Mia said.

They smiled at each other and Felicity watched as they walked down the street.

The next morning, Felicity and her family arrived at the airport. It was going to be hard to leave everything behind, especially her friends that she had known since she was a toddler.

It didn't take long to arrive in Paris. The cabin crew members voice could be heard over the intercom.

"On behalf of the pilot and cabin crew. We would like to welcome you to Charles de Gaulle Airport. Thank you for flying with us today and we look forward to welcoming you on board in the near future."

Felicity took her bag from the overhead locker and followed her parents into the terminal. Charles de Gaulle was the main airport for international flights to and from Paris so the terminal was busy.

"Felicity, can you hold your brother while I help your father with cases please"

"Ok," Felicity said.

The taxi ride to Felicity's new home was amazing, Felicity took in the sites of Paris and saw lots of interesting places. She would have to make a note to visit them. Soon the taxi stopped outside a large building. It was an apartment complex.

"Here we are. Our apartment is on the top floor" Felicity's dad said.

"It's amazing. Everything is so pretty" Felicity said.

Felicity helped her parents carry the suitcases from the taxi and into the main building. They took the lift up to the top floor. On the top floor, there were two apartments. Felicity's dad took a key from his pocket and opened the door to the apartment with the number 18 on the door.

The inside of the apartment was amazing, Felicity looked around, there was a large living/dining room, a kitchen, one bathroom and three bedrooms, one of them had an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. It even had a balcony.

Felicity opened the balcony door and took in the amazing view, she also took a picture to send to Mia. Felicity posted the picture on her Facebook page.

"Felicity, why don't you go and explore the town. You might meet some new friends before school starts." Felicity's mum suggested.

"I thought that you wanted to homeschool me," Felicity said.

"It's only for the first few weeks of the school term so you can learn a bit more French" Felicity's Mum explained.

"Ok. Are you sure you don't need any help?" Felicity asked.

"That's very nice of you to offer but I think we will be fine"

Felicity left the apartment and walked out on to the streets of Paris. It took her a while to figure out where she wanted to go but she found herself walking down some steps. Since Felicity was new to Paris she didn't know the name of them but made a note to find out. She was just about to turn around when she bumped into a young girl. The girl dropped her bag on the floor.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," the girl said.

"That's ok," Felicity said as she picked up the girls bag for her. "Here you dropped this"

"Thank you. I'm Marinette by the way"

"That's a nice name. I'm Felicity." Felicity said. "I just moved here this morning"

"Welcome to Paris," Marinette said. "Will you be attending school here"

"Eventually, my parents are thinking about homeschooling me for a while," Felicity said.

"That's a shame," Marinette said. "I better go now."

Felicity watched as Marinette walked away. Felicity continued to walk along the streets until she came to a quiet street. It had cobbled paving stones. There wasn't much there but Felicity felt compelled to look. At the end of the street, there was a tiny shop called 'Harvey's Antiques'. Felicity opened the shop door. It was empty and looked like no one was there.

"Hello, Is anyone there" Felicity called out. A man came in from an outside door. He appeared to be in his late 70's with grey hair.

"Hello, Miss. It's been a while since I've had any young customers come in." The man said.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I was curious about this shop," Felicity said.

"Why don't you have a look around and see if anything interest you," the man told her.

Felicity looked around the shop. Felicity was about to leave when she saw a box. It looked old and had a Chinese pattern on the front.

"Ahh, I see you have found the strange box. My wife found it before she passed away. I don't know where it's from but you can have it" The man said.

"How much is it?" Felicity asked.

"Don't worry about payment. You can have it for free" the man told her. The man handed Felicity the box and she was about the open it when the man placed his hand over it.

"I think it's best to open it when you are alone," The man said.

"That's very kind of you sir," Felicity said. The man smiled at Felicity as she left the shop.

Felicity entered the apartment. After telling her parents that she was home, Felicity went to her room and shut the door.

Felicity opened her bag and took out the box with the man at the antique shop had given her. She opened it and a blinding light came from the box.


	2. Miraculous and Kwamis, Oh, my!

When the bright light disappeared, Felicity looked down and saw a silver bracelet, it didn't have any design on it but Felicity thought it looked nice. 

"Hello," a voice said. Felicity looked around her room but she couldn't locate the voice. 

"Look up" 

Felicity looked up at her desk and almost fainted at what she saw. A strange, small, grey creature that looked like a wolf was floating above her. The being had a large head, tiny body, grey ears with pink middles, and a light grey tail. 

"Stay away from me," Felicity said. 

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you" the being said. 

Felicity noticed that being hadn't done anything to hurt her yet. 

"What are you?" Felicity asked. 

"I'm the Kwami of the Silver Wolf Bracelet. My name is Rikki" Rikki said. 

"Never of heard of a Kwami but you look like a pixie. Pixie's are mythical creatures so I must be dreaming" Felicity said. 

"It's not a dream," Rikki said. "I will explain everything but first I need to you to put the bracelet on."

Felicity looked at the bracelet again. She took it out the box and put it on her wrist. 

"Ok. What's a Kwami and What does the bracelet have to do with this?" Felicity asked. "Oh I'm Felicity by the way" 

" Kwami are magical gods that are tied to certain miraculous. The bracelet is a Miraculous. It allows the wearer to transform into a superhero when the Kwami enters the item." Rikki explained. 

"If you a magical god then why did I find the bracelet in an antique shop?" Felicity asked. She didn't mean to sound rude. 

"I don't know how I ended up there. My miraculous hasn't been used since the early 20th century but it is said that years ago some of the miraculous went missing and nobody could find them." Rikki said. 

"What happens now then?" Felicity asked as she played with the TV remote trying to find something to watch. It was mostly French Channels and since Felicity was still learning French she had to use subtitles. 

"Go back a second," Rikki said. Felicity put the news channel back on. The TV showed an image of a boy and a girl. The girl had a red and black polka dot outfit on with a mask covering some of her face. The boy had a black outfit on and like the girl, he had a jet black mask covering some of his face. Standing next to them was a news reporter. 

"I'm coming to you live from the scene where Ladybug and Chat Noir has once again saved Paris from an Akumatized villain." 

"Wow. I didn't know that Paris had its own superheroes" Felicity said. "They must be really brave" 

"There miraculous users as well," Rikki said. "I'm guessing that there is trouble in Paris." 

"Looks that way," Felicity said. "What happens now?" 

"You found my miraculous which means I'm now your Kwami. You seem like a good person and I have a feeling that you will use my powers wisely" Rikki said. 

"What powers?" Felicity asked, sounding confused. 

"Well, when you are transformed you will have enhanced speed, strength and agility. You will have night vision which allows you to see in the dark. Your secret superpower allows you to freeze what you touch. To activate it you say 'Icy Touch'. You can only use it once per transformation, so use it wisely. Once you use your superpower you only have five minutes before you change back as it drains my energy, to recharge I have to eat food and just like humans we also need to sleep" Rikki explained. "oh and one other thing, I won't be able to communicate with you when you are transformed."

"Ok, That makes sense. How do I transform and what do Kwami eat?" Felicity asked. 

"In order to transform, you must be wearing the bracelet. To transform, you say 'Paws Out..." Rikki started to say before Felicity interrupted him. 

"Paws out," Felicity said. "That's strange" 

Felicity felt a strange warmth surround her as Rikki got pulled into the miraculous. The silver bracelet turned grey and in the centre, five small white wolf tails appeared. She was also covered in bright light. 

"What's going on," Felicity said. The light and warm feeling faded and Felicity found herself back in her room. Rikki had disappeared but Felicity remembered him telling her that this would happen.

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a skin-tight grey body suit. The neck of the suit was a dark grey. On the back of her suit, she had a wolf-like tail. She also had a headband with wolf-like ears on it. On her face, she had a grey mask that covered her eyebrows and the top half of her nose. In her hand she had a whip. 

"Felicity, dinner's here" Her Mum called from the kitchen. Felicity looked at the clock and saw that the time was now ten past six in the evening.

"Comming Mum," Felicity said. Felicity panicked for a few minutes. She couldn't go out dressed like this. 

"I want my clothes back now, Rikki," Felicity said, nothing happened. 

"Felicity West, don't make me come into your room," Her Dad said. 

"I'm coming," Felicity said

"Ok, let's try this. Paws in" Felicity said. 

As soon as she said the words, her transformation faded in a flash of light. Rikki fell out of the miraculous and landed on Felicity's bed. 

"You know what, maybe I can learn how to be a superhero after all" Felicity said. 'I know it will have hidden dangers but I get to help people, plus Rikki is kinda cute.'

"Felicity, last warning. If you don't come to the table now then you will be cleaning the dishes for the rest of the week" Her Dad said. 

"Coming," Felicity said. "We can continue this later" 

"Felicity, you can't tell anyone about me," Rikki said. 

"Ok. I won't tell anyone" Felicity said as she left the room. 

**  
In the dining room, Felicity's parents had already sat down at the table. On the table, there was a selection of pizza. Her parents must have ordered them from the place they saw earlier. Teddy must have eaten before then as he was busy scribbling on a piece of paper. 

"Why did you take so long to come out of your room?" Her Dad asked. 

"Well, I was talking to a friend on the phone" Felicity lied. Her parents let it drop after that. 

After dinner, Felicity helped her parents tidy up. Dinner had been quiet, which was strange. She wondered if her parents were hiding anything from her. 

"Mum, Dad, is everything ok?" Felicity asked. 

"Felicity we didn't know how to tell you this but your father and I have been talking and we have decided not to homeschool you. Instead, we managed to get you a place at a school nearby." Her Mum said. 

"Really. What one?" Felicity asked before she realized that she wouldn't be able to understand anything. "How am I going to learn anything if I don't understand French? 

"We spoke to the principal at the school and he said that you can have extra French lessons during your library time." Her Mum said. "You will be attending Collège Françoise Dupont." 

"Isn't college for older learners? Michelle said that she got into college and she is two years older than me" Felicity asked. 

"Well, in France, College is the same as lower secondary school. At Collège Françoise Dupont the students are aged 11-15." Her Mum told her. 

"Oh, that's different," Felicity said. She sighed. 

"Felicity, I know that this is going to be a big change for you but it's also a chance for you to make new friends. I'm sure that once you get used to it, you will really enjoy it" Her Mum said. 

"Maybe your right," Felicity said. "When do I start?" 

"Next week," Her Mum said. 

Felicity smiled. Maybe school would be ok. 

**  
Felicity went back to her room. 

"Well, that was interesting," Felicity said out loud. 

"What's interesting," Rikki said. 

"Oh, I forgot you were there," Felicity said. 

"Really. It's only been 15 minutes" Rikki said. 

"My parents have been very busy today and they managed to find a school for me to attend," Felicity said. 

"What's school?" Rikki asked. 

"Oh, school is a place where human children go to learn." Felicity said. 

"Sounds like fun," Rikki said. 

"Trust me it's not," Felicity said as she sat down on her bed. 

Felicity wondered what her new school would be like. Would she make friends or would everything think she's strange when she struggles to understand what they are saying? She was pulled out of her daydream by Rikki. 

"Felicity, didn't you have some questions that you never go to ask me earlier?" Rikki asked. 

"Oh yeah. I wanted to know why I can't tell anyone about this and also you said that had to eat food. What do you eat?" Felicity asked. 

"If you're going to try and team up with Ladybug and Chat Noir to find out what's going on then you need to keep your identity hidden from other people. The enemy could use it to harm your loved ones" Rikki said. "Kwami can eat most foods but we have our favourites. Mine is chocolate" 

"Ok. I've been thinking. I need to come up with a name. I can't call myself Felicity, can I" 

"That's a good point," Rikki said. "Do you have any ideas?" 

"Well I was thinking that Grey Wolf or Wolfette sound good," Felicity said. "Actually I'm going to go with Wolfette" 

"Sounds good," Rikki said. 

***  
After spending some time reading articles on Ladybug and Chat Noir, Felicity fell into a dreamless sleep. She was tired. It had been a long day.


	3. 80's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter features an OC Akuma created by the author.

It was Monday morning, which meant that it was time for Felicity's first day at her new school. Felicity woke up and looked around her room. Rikki was still sleeping in Felicity's bed. She left the Kwami there while she had a quick shower. After Felicity finished in the shower, she got dressed. 

Felicity wore a pair of dark blue boyfriend jeans, a white t-shirt with a pink love heart on the front and a pair of pink converse, she also chooses her black lightweight jacket. 

When Felicity finished in the bathroom, she went back to her room. Rikki had woken up and sat on Felicity's desk. Felicity tied her hair back in a low ponytail and added a flower clip to the hair tie. 

"Felicity, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up" Her mum called from outside the door. 

"I'm coming Mum," Felicity answered. 

Felicity took her school bag from her chair and was about to leave her room when she was pulled back. 

"You're forgetting something," Rikki said. "Me, you can't leave me here. I've got a feeling that something bad is going to happen. 

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked. 

"I'm not sure but judging by the news report you were looking at last night I would say that Ladybug and Chat Noir will be getting a new teammate soon," Rikki said. 

 

"Oh, you mean the man that got Akumatized. What is an Akuma? I was going to ask you yesterday but I spent most of the day watching my little brother" Felicity asked. 

"I'm not entirely sure. The enemy that my previous holder dealt with was different. That's why you need to team up with Ladybug and Chat Noir. They will know more about the Akuma's than me" Rikki told her. 

"I will do it." Felicity agreed. "You can hide in my jacket. It has an inside pocket" 

"Can you get me something to eat please?" Rikki asked. 

"Sure," Felicity said. 

Felicity left her room and went to say goodbye to her Mum. 

"Mum, I'm going now," Felicity said. 

"You haven't had breakfast," Felicity's Mum told her. 

"I don't have time. I'm going to be late" Felicity said. 

"Can you at least take a breakfast bar from the cupboard, please" Felicity's Mum asked. 

"Ok." Felicity took a bar from the cupboard and two bars of milk chocolate for Rikki. She opened one and broke off some of the squares and quickly gave them to Rikki. 

"Bye Mum," Felicity said. 

Have a nice day." Felicity's Mum said as she left the house. 

*** 

It didn't take long to reach Collège Françoise Dupont. Felicity knew that she had the right place because there were lots of people outside, Felicity walked in and found herself standing in a courtyard. Her parents told her that she needed to go to the headmaster's office. She managed to locate the Headmaster's office at the end of the first floor. Felicity knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Mr Damocles said. Felicity walked into the office. 

"Hi, My name is Felicity West. It's my first day here. I was told to come and see you Sir" Felicity said. 

"Ah, yes. You will be in Miss Bustier's class." Mr Damocles said. "I have some forms for your parents to fill out as well. These will need to be returned tomorrow. Do you have any questions?" 

"I think I will be ok. Thank you Sir" Felicity said as she left the office. On the way out of the office, Felicity bumped into someone and dropped her papers on the floor. 

"I'm sorry about that," Felicity said. She looked up and saw a boy. The boy had blond hair and light green eyes. 

"It's ok. Here you dropped some paperwork" The boy said. "You must be a new student, I'm Adrien. I know what it's like to be new, I started this school last week." 

"I'm Felicity. Do you know where Miss Bustier's class is?" Felicity asked. 

"Looks like we are going to be in the same class, It's the one we are standing outside," Adrien said. 

When Felicity walked into her new classroom, everyone looked at her. 

"She must be the new student." One of them said. 

"I heard that she's from London" Another person added. 

The teacher walked in and everyone stopped talking. 

"Good Morning everyone," Miss Bustier said. "Today we have a new student joining us. Would you like to introduce yourself?" 

"I'm Felicity. I moved here from London during the summer. I like to watch TV and go shopping. I hope that I will make some friends here" Felicity said. 

"Thank you, Felicity." Miss Bustier said as the door opened again. A girl walked in. She had bluebell eyes and medium length black hair that was tied back in pigtails. Felicity knew that she had seen this girl before but couldn't remember her name. 

"Ah, Marinette. Nice of you to join us" Miss Bustier said. 

"Felicity?" Marinette asked. 

Felicity smiled as she watched Marinette take her seat next to another girl. 

"Felicity, I have a seat for you next to Nathaniel." Miss Bustier said. 

Felicity took her seat. Nathaniel smiled at her. He had sketch bad in front of him. Nathaniel had messy red/orange hair and turquoise eyes.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you," Nathaniel said. 

"Same. I like your drawing" Felicity said. 

"Thank you. Are you a fan of Ladybug?" Nathaniel asked. 

"I guess she's cool, I saw her on the news last week" Felicity answered. 

*** 

The rest of the morning was ok for Felicity. Nathaniel seemed nice. Felicity soon found out that most of the students were major fans of the Pairs Superhero duo. At Lunchtime Felicity found herself sitting on her own until Marinette came over. 

"Hi, Felicity. Do you want to come and sit with me? I will introduce you to my friend" Marinette asked. 

"Sure," Felicity said as she followed Marinette. Sitting on a bench was another girl, Felicity recognized her from class. She had tan skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. 

"This is Alya. Alya this is Felicity, the girl I was telling you about" Marinette said. 

"Hi, It's nice to meet you," Felicity said. 

Alya smiled. 

"So, Felicity. What's London like? I've never been there" Alya asked. 

"Well, its busy, there are lots of people but I enjoyed going shopping on Oxford Street and walking past all the fancy department stores," Felicity said. "It's nothing like Paris tho, this city feels magical and we don't have any masked superheroes" 

"I'm glad that you like it here. Do you have any siblings?" Alya asked. 

"I have a brother called Teddy, he's two years old. What about you?" Felicity asked. 

"I have three siblings," Alya said. 

"I'm an only child" Marinette added. "I sometimes help my Mum's friend out by babysitting her child Manon. I wish that I had another sibling."

"Do you want to see something cool?" Alya asked the two girls as she got her phone out.

"Sure," Felicity said. Alya opened a page and showed her a video of Ladybug. (The Video is the one from 'The Mime') 

"What do you think?" Alya asked. 

"That's amazing," Felicity said. "What did you call the blog again?" 

"It's called the Ladyblog," Alya told her. "I made it. It has all the information about Ladybug" 

"Wow. That's really clever. Is there any more posts?" Felicity said. Marinette smiled. 

"I'm going to give you my phone number so I can text you when I add a new update," Alya said. 

 

****

After school, Felicity walked home. It didn't take long. She opened the door to the apartment. 

"Mum, I'm home" Felicity called. 

"I'm in Teddy's room. Come and join me" Felicity's mum said. 

Felicity entered her younger brothers room and found him playing with his shape sorter. 

"How was school? Did you make any friends?" Her mum asked. 

"It was good. Most of the people in my class are nice. I made friends with a girl named Marinette and her friend Alya." Felicity said. 

"That's nice." Her mum said. "Could you watch Teddy for me, Please? I have to make a phone call." 

"Sure" Felicity answered. 

Teddy walked over to Felicity and sat on her lap. He had a book in his hand. Felicity opened the book and started to read it. By the time her mum had finished on the phone, Felicity had finished the book and Teddy sat on the floor laughing and smiling. 

"Love you, Felicity," Teddy said. 

"Love you, Teddy," Felicity told him. 

"I'm going to my room now," Felicity said. 

*** 

Felicity was doing her homework. She didn't have much but she wanted to get out the way. Rikki watched her. 

"Finally, I've finished my homework," Felicity said as she put her English book back into her school bag.

"That was quick. " Rikki said. "You must be good at that subject"

"Well, English is my first language," Felicity said. "I lived in London, which is the capital city of England. I lived there most of my life. I only moved to Paris because my dad got a new job" 

"Really, that's interesting," Rikki said. 

 

**** 

Felicity was about to settle down and watch some TV when she heard a scream coming from outside of her bedroom window. 

"What's going on?" Felicity wondered. She walked over to the window and saw people but the people looked different they were all wearing clothing from the 80s. A lady with a hot pink shirt, leg warmers and a black top appeared. In her hand, she had what looked like a modern-day iPod but instead of playing music, it changed what people wore. A few seconds later, Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped down from a rooftop. 

"Now I know what my parents mean when they talk about the 80s fashion," Felicity said as she closed the curtain. "There must be an eighties party nearby." 

"Felicity I'm sure that the lady's been Akumatized. Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't show up to stop an 80's party." Rikki said. Felicity peaked out through the window and noticed that the two heroes were having a difficult time stopping the lady. 

"Looks like they could use some help," Rikki said. "Felicity?" 

"Ok. I guess it would happen at some point." Felicity said. "What if they don't believe that I'm on their side? 

"Trust me everything will be ok," Rikki said. 

"How am I going to do sneak out without my mum finding out. You know that she doesn't like me leaving the apartment without telling her" 

"You could always tell her that you need to get something from the library" Rikki suggested. "She doesn't seem to be aware of whats going on outside and judging by the quietness I would say the Akumatized villain has moved on" 

"Mum, I need to pick something up at the library. My school gave me a reading list today" Felicity said. 

"Ok. Don't be too long" Her Mum said. Felicity didn't think that her mum would believe her but she did. Felicity left the apartment complex and hid in an alleyway next to the building. Rikki came out from his pocket. 

"Just say the words," Rikki said. "Everything will be fine" 

"Ok, Rikki, Paws Out," Felicity said. Rikki got sucked into Felicity's bracelet which turned grey and now had five white wolf tails on it. She placed her hands over her face and a grey mask appeared. Felicity moved her hands to her head and a headband with wolf ears appeared. Her grey skin-tight bodysuit took the place of her normal clothes and her whip appeared in her hand.

*** 

It didn't take long for Felicity to find Ladybug and Chat Noir. She watched them for a few minutes, keeping to the sidelines. They were trying to avoid being hit by the music notes coming from the iPod. 

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me your miraculous. It's over, you can't win" The Villian said. 

"Never," Ladybug said as she turned around to talk to Chat Noir. Felicity watched, Ladybug was distracted and she didn't notice the villain behind her. Felicity knew that Ladybug wouldn't have enough time to react, so she came out of her hiding place and knocked the villain away from her. 

"Where did you come from?" The villain asked. "Anyway It doesn't matter 80's girl will still get her dream of turning Paris into an 80's paradise" 

"Not going to happen," Chat Noir said. "Well, Hawkmoth must be really busy today." 

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked as she looked at Felicity. 

"I'm Wolfette. I'm here to help you, I'm not one of Hawkmoth's villains." Felicity said. 

"Really? Can we trust you?" Ladybug asked. "What's your Miraculous" 

"My bracelet," Felicity said. 

"What about your superpower?" Chat Noir asked. 

"Apparently I freeze whatever I touch but I only got one shot at it," Felicity said. 

"Are we done talking yet?" 80's girl said. 

"Alright, we will trust you for now. We can talk later" Ladybug said. "Right now I need to locate the Akuma so I can capture it and turn everything back to normal" 

"The Akuma must be in the iPod," Felicity said. "It's the only item that isn't from the 80's" 

"Good thinking" Ladybug said. "How are we going to get it from her"

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug said as she flings the Yo-Yo in the air. A ball of yarm appears and Ladybug looks at it. 

"What am I supposed to do with this." Ladybug said as she looked around. Her eyes landed on Felicity's hand, the step in front of them and then went back to the string. 

"Wolfette can you use your power on the step," Ladybug said. 

"Got it," Felicity said. "Icy Touch" 

Felicity noticed that her right hand had a white substance on it. She placed it on the step and it turned icy. 

"You really think that a bit of ice is going to stop me," 80's girl said but she missed her footing and slipped on the step. The iPod flew out of her hands and Chat Noir caught it. He then threw it to Ladybug who smashed the glass with her foot. A purple butterfly came out. 

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma" Ladybug said as she opened her Yo-Yo, she captures the Akuma. "Time to de-evilze"  
Ladybug opened her Yo-Yo again and a white butterfly came out. 

"Bye, Bye little butterfly" Ladybug said. She took her Lucky Charm and threw it up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug." 

Hundreds of ladybugs flew around the city, fixing the damage caused by the Akuma. Felicity watched as everyone's clothes changed back. The Akumatized person was a middle aged lady, she had short blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. 

"Pound it," Ladybug and Chat Noir said. 

"Where am I?" the lady asked as she looked around her. 

Felicity was about to go over to her when a beeping sound came from hers and Ladybug's miraculous. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Felicity said. "I better be going now" 

"Same, I'm going to change back soon," Ladybug said. "Meet us tonight near the Effiel tower" Ladybug left. 

"See you soon Wolfie" Chat Noir said as Felicity left. When she was in a safe place, she dropped her transformation. Rikki flew back into her pocket after Felicity promised to get him some more chocolate when they got home.


	4. School Life

Felicity entered the apartment. It was fairly quiet, only the occasional sound of pots and pans being moved in the kitchen could be heard. The clock in the kitchen said that it was 6:15.

Felicity went to her room and shut the door. Rikki came out of his hiding place, Felicity took a bar of chocolate out the draw for him. Rikki started nibbling on the bar.

"Looks like you got yourself a meeting with Chat Noir and Ladybug. I'm proud of you" Rikki said.

"Ladybug is amazing. I can't believe that I got to meet her. I hope that I can prove that I'm on their side" Felicity said.

"I'm sure they will believe you," Rikki said.

"Felicity, are home yet?" Her Mum said as she knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'm home" Felicity called.

"That's good. Dinner will be ready in five minutes" Her Mum said.

"Ok," Felicity replied.

***

Dinner started off in silence. No one spoke for a few minutes.

To break the silence Felicity's dad started asking her about school.

"So how did your first day of school go?" Her Dad asked.

"It was good. The people in my class seem nice. I made friends with two girls, Marinette and Alya." Felicity said.

"That's nice. I'm glad that you had a good day at school" Her Dad said.

Felicity helped her parents tidy up after dinner. She put the plates and cups in the dishwasher. After they finished, Felicity went back to her room. She logged on to her Facebook account and noticed that she had some unread messages. One of them was from Mia.

Felicity, how's Paris? I saw your picture of the Effiel Tower, you are so lucky. Talk soon, Mia.

Felicity replied

Hi, Mia.

Paris is amazing. It's so pretty here. The Effiel Tower is visible from my bedroom. I wish that you could be here with me. I started my new school today and meet some new friends. Their names are Marinette and Alya. Guess what? Paris has its own superheroes called Ladybug and Chat Noir. They are amazing. I will send you a link to a video Alya showed me. Hope you enjoy.

How's London? I miss you.

 

She scrolled through some pictures on her Facebook profile. Rikki flew over and landed on Felicity's shoulder. He looked at the pictures. It was a picture of Felicity, Mia and Michelle on the school field at lunchtime.

"Are they friends of yours?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah" Felicity sighed. "They don't live here. They live in London. Their names are Mia and Michelle" Felicity said.

***

It was 9:00 in the evening now and Felicity had told her parents that she was going to bed. She closed her bedroom door and turned to Rikki.

"It's time to meet with Ladybug and Chat Noir," Felicity said.

"Yep. It's time to transform" Rikki said.

Felicity nodded.

Transformation

"Rikki, Paws out," Felicity said. Rikki got sucked into Felicity's bracelet which turned grey and now had five white wolf tails on it. She placed her hands over her face and a grey mask appeared. Felicity moved her hands to her head and a headband with wolf ears appeared. Her grey skin-tight bodysuit took the place of her normal clothes and her whip appeared in her hand.

Felicity stepped out on the balcony and extend her whip. She then used it to swing to the building on the other side of the road. After she found herself running and leaping across the rooftops of Paris. It was amazing. Five minutes later, Felicity arrived at the Effiel Tower. She landed gracefully on the edge. Ladybug was there already. Felicity joined her.

"You came," Ladybug said.

"Of course," Felicity said.

"Good evening, My Lady, Wolfette" Chat Noir said as she joined them.

"Paris is so pretty from up here," Felicity said.

"It is purrfect," Chat Noir agreed. They looked out at the city of Paris for a while. It was peaceful.

"Who is this Hawkmoth person you were talking about earlier?" Felicity asked.

"I'm surprised that your Kwami didn't mention him." Ladybug said. "Hawkmoth is another miraculous user but he uses his powers for evil instead of good. Do you mind me asking how you got your miraculous?"

"I came across it at an antique store. The man that runs the shop gave it to me. I don't know how it got there but my Kwami told me that he hadn't been used for over 150 years" Felicity said.

"That's interesting," Chat Noir said.

"What does Hawkmoth want from you?" Felicity asked.

"He wants to take our miraculous. I don't know why he wants them or what his plans are for them, but it would cause a lot of trouble if he got them." Ladybug said. "The Akuma that you witnessed today are created by Hawkmoth, he targets people with strong negative emotions."

"Ok. Well, I will assist both of you and help you to protect Paris from evil. It's my home now" Felicity said. "Do you meet up regularly?"

"We meet to patrol the city twice a week in case there is any trouble or an Akuma attack like today," Chat Noir said. "We can show you our route if you like"

"Sure," Felicity said.

After Chat Noir and Ladybug had shown Felicity their patrol route, it was time for them to go home for the night.

"Goodnight," Chat Noir said.

The three heroes went their separate ways.

Felicity entered her room and released her transformation. She caught Rikki in with her hand and put the tired Kwami on the other side of her double bed. Felicity changed into her nightie and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

***

Sunlight streamed through the window of Felicity's room. It was time for school. Felicity woke up, got dressed and then left for school.

When she got to school she noticed Alya and Marinette standing outside.

"Hey," Felicity said.

"Hi Felicity," Marinette said with a smile on her face.

"Felicity, have you seen my latest post on the ladyblog?" Alya asked. She looked excited.

"No, I haven't," Felicity said.

"Oh my gosh, you are not going to believe what happened then. Paris has a new superhero. She wears a grey suit and looks similar to a wolf. I think her name is Wolfette or something like that" Alya said as she showed Felicity the video she had taken of the latest Akuma attack.

Felicity already knew what happened, since she was Wolfette but she couldn't tell Alya that.

"Oh, she looks really cool," Felicity said.

"I know. Next time she's there, I'm going to ask her for an interview" Alya said.

The bell rang and the girls hurried to class.

Felicity took her seat next to Nathaniel.

"Morning Nathaniel," Felicity said.

"Morning Felicity," Nathaniel said.

"I like your hair, Felicity" Nathaniel told Felicity.

"Thank you," Felicity said as she turned away. Her cheeks were bright red. She didn't know why she was feeling like this. Felicity only met Nathaniel yesterday but there was something about him that Felicity liked. She was just about to talk to him again when Miss Bustier came into the classroom.

"Good Morning everyone" Miss Bustier said. "Today we will be starting a group poetry project. I have already chosen the groups."

Miss Bustier starts reading out the groups.

"Nathaniel, Felicity, Adrain and Sabrina and finally Chloe, Marinette, Alya and Nino"

Felicity was happy that she knew at least one person in her group.

"Miss, I want to be in the same group as Adrian" Chloe said. Chloe sat at the front of the classroom. She had honey blonde hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and dark blue eyes.

"Chloe, the groups have already been decided," Miss Bustier said.

The class got into their groups and started to plan their project.

"We could all meet at my house to create the poster. How about we meet on Saturday" Felicity said. "My Mum won't mind"

"Sure that sounds good," Adrain said. "I will have to check if I have any photo shots booked but I think it should be ok."

"Photo shots," Felicity asked sounding confused.

"Oh, I model for my father's company," Adrain said.

"No way. You're the Adrain Agreste that's on the poster outside the school and most of the fashion magazines" Felicity said. She couldn't believe that he was at her new school.

"That's me," Adrain said as the bell rang.

The students packed their things away and left the classroom. Alya and Marinette waited for Felicity.

"You are so lucky, Felicity," Marinette said. "You get put in a group with Adrain"

"Do you have a crush on Adrain?" Felicity asked.

"No of course not," Marinette said with a giggle. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"I will put in a good word for you," Felicity said. Marinette smiled.

"See you later," Felicity said as the girls left as it was now Lunchtime. Most of the students went home for lunch but Felicity had her French tutor during this time so she couldn't go home.

***


	5. Rosa

The rest of the school week went by without any trouble, Felicity got to learn more about Marinette and Alya. She also made friends with Nino and Adrain. There wasn't any new Akuma's during this time.

Felicity met up with Ladybug and Chat Noir again. After patrol, the three heroes sat on one of the many rooftops in Paris. They didn't talk much, they just enjoyed the quiet night.

***

It was Saturday morning and Felicity was busy setting things up for when her school friends came over to work on their poetry project. They had chosen a poem. All they had to do was create a poster about the author. 

The first person in the group to arrive was Nathaniel but he was five minutes early.

"You look nice today" Nathaniel commented. 

"Thank you," Felicity said. She knew that her cheeks had turned red.

"I wanted to talk to you before the others got here," Nathaniel said. "I have two tickets for an exhibition at the Louvre next week and I wondered if you wanted to come"

"Are you sure that you want me to come?" Felicity asked.

"Yes. I want to get to know you better" Nathaniel said.

"So it's like a date?" Felicity asked.

"It doesn't have to be, we can go as friends," Nathaniel said.

"In that case, I would like to go with you," Felicity said.

"Cool," Nathaniel said as the doorbell rang. The rest of the group arrived and they focused on finishing the project.

***

On the other side of Paris, there was a middle-aged lady selling roses at a flower stall, her name is Maggie. Maggie loved this job and she enjoyed seeing people smile when they brought the roses. Maggie noticed another lady walking over to her.

"Hi, can I have a bouquet of red and white roses please"

"Sure," Maggie.said as started to sort out the bouquet for her. A man walked up to the lady and placed his arm around her.

"Honey, please don't wast my money on these silly roses. They will be dead in a few days"

"They're so pretty. Please let me have them"

Maggie gave the lady the bouquet. "Here you go, have a nice day"

"Thank you so much"

As the couple walked away, Maggie watched as the ladies husband threw the roses in the bin. It made her feel sad and hurt. No one had ever done that before.

***

Hawkmoth's Liar.

The window opened and Hawkmoth stood in the light.

"A lady whose heart is filled with sadness. I like it" Hawkmoth said as a butterfly landed in his hand. He covered it and filled it with dark energy. "Fly away my little Akuma and elivlize her"

***

Maggie took a single rose from the collection and held in her hand.

"Maybe I should quit this job and find something that people appreciate," Maggie thought to herself. She didn't notice the butterfly enter the rose she was holding. Dark purple mist covers it and purple mask outline appears on Maggie's face.

"Rosa, I'm Hawkmoth. Your hard work was destroyed, I can help you fix it but in return, I need you to get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous, Wolfette's would be nice as well"

"Yes Hawkmoth, Paris will be covered with my roses," Maggie said as dark purple mist covered her body, turning her into Rosa. As Rosa, she wore a red dress with green leaf-shaped tassels in the middle, her hair stayed the same but instead of being curly, it was now poker straight. The rose that the Akuma entered was now placed in the centre of her chest. Rosa touched the rose and both of her hands started to glow with pink energy. This caused roses to start appearing in unusual places.

***

Felicity, Nathaniel and Adrian had just finished their poster, Sabrina was supposed to join them as she was part of the group but she never showed up. Felicity wondered if this had anything to do with what happened in the classroom that week. Felicity's mum invited the boys to stay for lunch, which they accepted.

They shared a selection of rolls and homemade treats. Felicity's mum left them alone while they ate. They had the tv on in the background but no one watched it until the news came on.

"Paris is being turned in to a Rose garden as we speak by an Akumatized person who calls her self Rosa. Ladybug has just arrived. We will keep you updated on this as long as it is safe too."

Adrian started to put his things away in his bag, he got up from the table.

"I have to go now. My father wants me home." Adrian said.

"But it's not safe. There's an Akuma out there" Nathaniel said.

"I will be ok. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette will protect us from danger" Adrian answered as he left the apartment. Nathaniel looked at Felicity. Felicity started to put her coloured markers back in the pot.

"Here, let me help you with that" Nathaniel offered.

"Thank you for the offer but It's ok," Felicity said.

"I also need to talk to my Mum, shes in my brother's room."

"Ok. I guess it's time for me to leave as well." Nathaniel said. "I can see myself out."

Felicity didn't like to lie to her new friend about what she was doing but she didn't want to put Nathaniel in danger.

***

Felicity went to her room and found Rikki sleeping on her desk. She quickly put her pens and pencils away. 

"Hey, I'm sleeping," Rikki said as Felicity accidentally slammed the drawer shut.

"There's trouble in Paris," Felicity said. "It's time to transform"

Transformation

"Rikki, Paws out," Felicity said. Rikki got sucked into Felicity's bracelet which turned grey and now had five white wolf tails on it. She placed her hands over her face and a grey mask appeared. Felicity moved her hands to her head and a headband with wolf ears appeared. Her grey skin-tight bodysuit took the place of her normal clothes and her whip appeared in her hand.

Felicity left the apartment through her bedroom window. The streets below are covered in roses. She followed the trail of roses. On the way, Cat Noir joined her

"Hey, Wolfie," Chat Noir said.

"Hi, Chat," Felicity said. "The roses look pretty. It's a shame that they are being used against us"

Chat Noir smiled as the two heroes joined Ladybug on the ground below. Chat must have taken a rose of one of the veins and he placed it in front of Ladybug.

"Chat, It's not the right time to be flirting with me," Ladybug said. "But the rose is pretty"

Rosa was still busy covering Paris in her roses.

"The Akuma's in the rose she is wearing it's in the centre of her dress." Ladybug said.

Felicity looked at her as she came up with a plan.

"We need to stop her from turning the whole of Paris into a rose garden," Ladybug said.

"The rose reminds me of the ones that they sell near the Pont des Arts Bridge," Felicity said.

"The wolf girl is correct but it doesn't matter now. I only want your miraculous." Ros said.

"Your right. She must be one of the people that sells them" Chat Noir said.

"I have an idea," Felicity said. "Distract her by telling her how fantastic her roses are and then Ladybug can grab the rose"

"That sounds a little risky" Ladybug said.

"Use your lucky charm" Chat Noir suggested.

Ladybug nodded. She flings her Yo-Yo up in the air "Lucky Charm"

A pair of red and black garden scissors appeared in her hand.

"Really. What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug said as she looked around to try and find a way to use her Lucky Charm.

"Wolfette, Chat, distract her while I figure this out," Ladybug said.

While Felicity and Chat Noir distracted Rosa, Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to tie Rosa up around her legs, she took the garden scissors and cut away the other roses that were tied around the one the Akuma was in.

"I think I will be taking that," Ladybug said as she took the rose and snapped it in half. The dark purple and black butterfly flew out.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma" Ladybug said as she opened her Yo-Yo and captured the Akuma, "Time to de-evilize"

Ladybug opened her Yo-Yo and a pure white butterfly came out. "Bye,bye little butterfly" She took her Lucky Charm and threw it in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug"

Hundreds of tiny ladybugs flew around the city fixing the damage caused by the Akuma. The streets of Paris turned back to normal.

"Pound it," The three heroes said. Ladybugs earings beeped, telling her that she was going to change back.

"You better go Ladybug. Chat and I can take care of this" Felicity said. Ladybug left the scene as a few people from the local news channel came over.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chamack, bringing you the latest news live from the streets of Paris. We have just witnessed Ladybug and Chat Noir save pairs once again. Maggie Townsend who owns Roses in the Park was Akumatized into Rosa threating to turn Paris into Rosegarden. This time Ladybug and Chat Noir were joined by a third member as you can see here." The cameras were focused on Chat Noir and Wolfette, they wave at the camera.

"This is Wolfette, a new superhero in Paris." Chat Noir said.

"The rumours are true, Paris had a new superhero. That's all for now. Back to the studio" Nadja said. The news team left.

"See you Chat Noir," Felicity said.

"Bye Wolfie," Chat Noir said.

Felicity left and once she was back in her room she dropped her transformation. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hide Rikki," Felicity said as the Kwami hid in Felicity's jumper.

"Come in" Felicity called.

"Have you finished your project?" Her mum asked.

"Yep. We finished an hour ago" Felicity said.

"That's good. Can you watch Teddy for me? I need to pop out for a little while. He is sleeping so he shouldn't be to much trouble. If I'm not back can you wake him up at 2:00 for me please." Her Mum said.

"Sure," Felicity said with a smile on her face.


	6. Trip to the Zoo

Note: This chapter is based on the episode Animan featuring Felicity.

Felicity walked out of the classroom. It was lunch time now. She found Alya and Marinette sitting on the steps in the school courtyard. Felicity went over to them.

"Hey, Marinette, Alya," Felicity said.

"Hi, Felicity. What do you think of the photo shoot Adrain did?" Alya asked as she showed her some pictures of Adrain.

"It looks nice," Felicity said.

"Alya and I are going to my house for lunch. Did you want to come? Marinette asked.

"Sure," Felicity said.

On the way out, Marinette bumps into Nino and dropped the magazine she had in her hand. Adrian was there as well.

"Sorry about that girls," Adrain said as he bent down to pick up the magazine. Marinette did the same and they bumped heads.

"I'm really sorry," Adrain said again as she nudged Nino. "Right Nino?"

"Yeah," Nino said.

"How can we make it up to you?" Adrain asked. "How about we go to the zoo after school. I hear they have a new.....

"Panther," Nino said. "They have a new Panther"

"Sounds like a nice idea, Marinette," Felicity said.

"Yeah, you love animals don't you Marinette," Alya said.

"Sure, I'm really into zoo animals, Ah I mean anizooals, I mean...." Marinette struggles to say.

"Great. So how about four o'clock then" Adrain said. "Sound good Nino"

Nino and Adrain leave.

"Looks like someone got themselves a date with Adrian Agreste, your so lucky," Felicity said.

"Yeah. Marinette, you do realise that you agreed to go to the zoo with Adrain" Alya said.

"No, this can't be happening, not today. I haven't washed my hair. I'm not wearing my lucky socks. You have to help me Alya, Felicity" Marinette panicked.

The three girls walk to Marinette's house. Felicity soon found out that Marinette's parents owned a bakery. The doorbell chimed as they entered the bakery. Inside the bakery, Felicity could see all sorts of treats. There were chocolate chip cookies, macaroons and differently flavoured croissants.

"Hello Marinette, Alya it's nice to see you again," A man said. This must be Marinette's father.

"Mum, Dad, this is Felicity," Marinette said.

"It's nice to meet you, Felicity," Marinette's Mum said.

"Thank you," Felicity said.

***

After school, Felicity went home so she could drop her school bag off.

"Oh, your home Felicity. That's good. I need you to babysit Teddy for me." Her Mum said.

"Mum, I can't I promised my friend I would go to the zoo with her" Felicity said.

"Oh I'm sure she won't mind if Teddy comes with you"

"But Mum" Felicity started to say before she stopped herself. It wouldn't be that bad. Marinette and Alya wouldn't mind if she took her brother around the zoo while Marinette had her date with Adrain.

"Ok. I will do it" Felicity said.

"Thank you so much," Felicity's Mum said.

***

Soon Felicity and Teddy arrived at the zoo. Teddy was excited. Felicity held onto his hand so he wouldn't run off. She saw Marinette sitting on a bench and Alya hid behind a tree. Felicity walked over to Alya. Alya had her headset in and was talking to Marinette.

"Adrian's not here yet," Alya said before she noticed Teddy. "Who's this little one?

"Oh, this is my younger brother Teddy. My Mum had to go out, so I brought him with me. I hope that's ok." Felicity said.

"That's fine. Oh look here comes Nino" Alya said. "Why don't you take Teddy to look around the Zoo."

"Ok, Let me know what happens," Felicity said.

"Animals," Teddy said.

"Yeah. We are going to see the animals" Felicity said.

Felicity took her brother around the zoo. They saw the new Panther and lots of other animals. On the way, Felicity saw Max and Kim. She smiled at them but they didn't notice her, the two boys seemed to be running from something.

"Help us" they screamed. It was then that Felicity saw the herd of animals coming towards them. She grabbed Teddy and they hid behind a bush.

"I don't think that's normal," Felicity said as she comforted her brother. "I bet Hawkmoth's created another one of his Akuma's"

Felicity knew that she couldn't transform. She had to take care of her little brother.

"It's ok Teddy. Ladybug and Chat Noir will save us" Felicity said.

Felicity felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and noticed Ladybug. She took them to a cage and shut the door.

"You will be safe in here," Ladybug said.

"Felicity," Alya said.

"Alya, Nino," Felicity said.

"I can't believe that Ladybug locked us in a cage," Alya said.

"I know what you mean," Felicity said.

Felicity could feel Rikki fidgeting in her pocket and Felicity was certain that the Kwami laughed. She knew that she would be in for a hard time later.

Teddy started crying. He was scared

"Want Mummy," Teddy said.

Alya and Nino spent the time talking to each other. They noticed that they had a lot in common.

Felicity tried to keep Teddy entertained.

****

When it was all over, Felicity went home and sat in her room. Her Kwami Rikki hovered in front of her.

"That was interesting, I wonder what Ladybug would be like if she knew she locked Wolfette in a cage all afternoon," Rikki said.

"I'm not sure. Anyway, My brother was more important today." Felicity said

Rikki smiled. Felicity's phone rang. It was Alya.

"Hey Alya," Felicity said.

"You won't believe what happened. Nino said that he has a crush on me" Alya said.

"That's great," Felicity said. "What did you and Nino talk about while we were locked up earlier?"

"Felicity" Her Mum called out.

"I'm sorry Alya. I have to go" Felicity said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow," Alya said.

"Yeah. See you then" Felicity said.

Felicity found her Mum in the kitchen. Teddy sat in his chair, scribbling on some paper.

"Is everything ok?" Felicity asked.

"I wanted to say thank you for looking after Teddy today." Her Mum said. "As I treat you can get something from the bakery"

"Thank you," Felicity said as her Mum gave her some money.

On the way to the bakery, Felicity had a strange feeling that she was being watched. When she turned around she only saw someone with a red shirt on. It was just a man. Felicity sighed and walked into the bakery. Marinette entered the building through a side door.

"Hey Marinette," Felicity said.

"Felicity, I heard that Ladybug locked you in a cage this afternoon," Marinette said. "It's a shame that Wolfette didn't show up today. I wonder where she went."

"Yeah, maybe she was busy," Felicity said.

"Anyway, can I get you anything?" Marinette asked.

"I would like one chocolate cupcake and some macrons please," Felicity said.

"Sure," Marinette said. "That will be 5.50,"

Marinette took the money from Felicity and went to get her order. She came back and handed to the bag of goodies over to Felicity.

"Thank you," Felicity said. "I forgot to ask. How did your date go?"

"Oh, It turns out that Nino was the one who asked me on the date, not Adrain. Then a few minutes ago Nino and Alya walked out of the shop as I was walking in. I spoke to them for a few minutes and Alya told me that Nino was being coached by Adrain at the zoo. She also said that Ladybug locked them in a cage with you and your brother. That's how the found out that they had a lot in common" Marinette said.

"That's interesting," Felicity said. "I will see you latter Marinette"

"See you at school," Marinette said.


	7. Just Friends

Felicity stood outside the famous Louvre Museum, waiting for Nathaniel. Felicity had never seen the Louvre up close before and she was amazed at how unique it was. Felicity saw Nathaniel walking towards her.

"Hi, Nathaniel," Felicity said.

"Hi, Felicity," Nathaniel replied. "Shall we go inside?"

Felicity followed Nathaniel into the museum. The museum was fairly quiet for a Saturday so they didn't have much trouble looking at things. They walked past the Egyptian Artefact section and Felicity stopped when she saw a scroll that had lots of symbols on it. One of the symbols was a spotted lady. Felicity thought she looked like Ladybug.

"Nathaniel, do you know anything about this scroll?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, we studied it in History a few weeks before you started. It's a papyrus scroll. From what I can remember Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life and this papyrus contains the spell needed for that. Actually, there was a man that got Akumatized into the Pharaoh and he almost succeeded in reciting the spell. Lucky Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped him." Nathaniel said.

"Whos the spotted lady?" Felicity asked.

"I'm not sure about that" Nathaniel said as they moved on to look at one of the art galleries. This was the main reasons why Nathaniel wanted to come to the Louvre.

"Wow, these paintings are beautiful," Felicity said. They walked past the Mona Lisa, one of the most famous paintings displayed at the Louvre. Felicity thought it looked amazing. Nathaniel stopped and looked at a painting.

"This is one of my favourites because it's so bright and colourful," Nathaniel said.

"I like it as well" Felicity added.

They spent time looking at the paintings in the gallery. Nathaniel even took his sketch pad out and started sketching one of the paintings.

***

Soon, Nathaniel and Felicity decided to leave the Louvre.

"It's a bit early to head home. Did you want to go for a milkshake? I know a really good place." Nathaniel asked.

"Sure. That sounds nice" Felicity said.

Soon, Felicity found herself sat on a red stool in a 1950's style diner. The floor had black and white tiles and the walls were covered in posters of different people and artiste from that time.

"Hello. What can I get for you today?" The waiter asked.

"Can we have one oreo milkshake and one strawberry milkshake please?" Nathaniel said.

"Ok," The waiter said as she walked away and started to make the drinks.

"What did you think of the Louvre?" Nathaniel asked.

"It's nice, very big. We didn't have anything like that in London. Well, we did have museum's and art galleries but they are not as big. I sware the Louvre is massive. It would take weeks to see everything in there" Felicity said.

"Yeah." Nathaniel agreed. "What do you think of Paris so far?"

"It's amazing. Everything feels magical here" Felicity replied. "I do miss London and my friends tho"

"I can understand what it's like having to leave people behind," Nathaniel said.

The waiter came back with there drinks.

"We have one Oreo Milkshake and one Strawberry Milkshake. Enjoy" The waiter said as he placed the drinks in front of them. He also placed the bill on the table.

"Thank you," Felicity said as she took a sip from her strawberry milkshake.

"This is really nice" Felicity added.

"I don't come here very often but I came across this place a few years ago, They make the best milkshakes," Nathaniel said. Felicity smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Felicity said.

"That's ok," Nathaniel said. "We should do this again"

Felicity got her purse out and was about to put some money on the tray but Nathaniel stopped her.

"Let me pay for you," Nathaniel said.

"I can't let you do that" Felicity protested.

"Please, Felicity," Nathaniel said. Felicity gave in and took the money back. Nathaniel paid for their drinks and they left.

***

Nathaniel walked Felicity home.

"I guess I will see you at school," Nathaniel said.

"Yeah. Thank you. I had a nice time" Felicity said.

Nathaniel left and Felicity closed the door.

"Well, he seemed like a nice boy," Felicity's mum said.

"Nathaniel is a good friend," Felicity said as she went to her room.

In her Room, she let her Kwami out of her bag and then sat down at her desk.

"Seems like someone has a crush on Nathaniel," Rikki said.

"I do not. He's just a friend" Felicity said. "Well at the moment he is."

"You don't have to get angry at me Felicity. I didn't mean any harm" Rikki said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." Felicity said. "Anway, I have homework to finish"

"Could you get me some chocolate first please?" Rikki asked.

"Sure," Felicity said as she opened her drawer and took out one of the bars. She opened it and gave it to Rikki.


	8. Secrets Out, Well Almost

This chapter is based on the episode Antibug, featuring Felicity

Felicity woke up when her alarm went off. It was time for another day at school.

"Felicity, are you up yet?" Her Mum asked. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure," Felicity said. She quickly checked that Rikki wasn't visible. The Kwami was still asleep.

Felicity's mum opened the door.

"Felicity are you feeling alright. You look very pale" Her Mum said.

"Yeah. I will be ok." Felicity said as she got up. The room started spinning and Felicity fell back on to her bed.

"Get back into bed, I will call the school and tell them that your ill today," Her Mum said. Felicity wanted to argue with her Mum but she was so tired. She got back into bed and slept for most of the morning.

When Felicity woke up, she decided to turn on the TV and flicked through the channels until she came across the news channel. The scene showed the hotel in Paris that was owned by Chloe's father. Ladybug, Chat Noir and a girl that Felicity recognized as Sabrina came out the doors. There must have been another Akuma attack while Felicity was asleep.

"Comming to you live from the scene where Ladybug and Chat Noir have just defeated Vanisher. Here they are now"

The reports crowd around them.

"Can't they leave Ladybug alone for once. I can tell that she wants to leave" Felicity said.

"I have to go, bug out," Ladybug said.

"Thank you Ladybug," the reporters said.

Felicity watched as Ladybug was about to swing her Yo-Yo to the roof so she could leave. She stopped and looked up. Felicity then saw the camera's focus on a girl in a black skin-tight body suit, the suit had red spots on it, she also had a mask in the same colours.

"If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have defeated vanisher. Now I'm going to defeat you."

"Wait, that looks like Chloe, the Mayers daughter. She's in my class" Felicity said.

" She's been Akumatized by Hawkmoth," Rikki said. "Ladybug must have used her Lucky Charm. That's why she left in such a hurry."

"I have to help them," Felicity said.

"Felicity you're supposed to be ill. I don't think your Mum will be very happy if you disappear" Rikki said. "Then again, I know you won't listen to me. Just don't do anything silly."

Transformation

"Rikki, Paws Out" Felicity said.

Soon, Felicity landed on the roof of Le Grand Paris Hotel. She was shocked at what she saw, Chat Noir was hanging on the edge of his staff while the now Akumatized Chloe stood on the edge of the roof. Felicity stayed hidden for now, she didn't know what to do. Through the reflection on the glass, Felicity saw Marinette. She appeared to be talking to a small ladybug like creature that sat on her shoulder, eating a cookie. Felicity suddenly realised something, Marinette is Ladybug.

"Marinette" Felicity whispered. The bluenette turned around.

"Wolfette," Marinette said. She looked shocked and the ladybug creature which Felicity now know was a Kwami gasped.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone but right now we need to save Chat Noir." Felicity said.

"I can't transform," Marinette said.

"Marinette, you are Ladybug with or without the costume." Her Kwami said.

"I think I would know if I could do it," Marinette said.

"Your Kwami's right. You have to believe in yourself" Felicity said.

"I know you can hear me Lady-brat and I know that your other teammate is there as well. You're going to have to choose. If you want to save Chat Noir, then you are going to have to give me your Miraculous. I am giving you ten seconds. Ten, Nine, Eight"

"I've got an idea," Marinette said as she took her phone out. "I just need to find something"

"Chat Noir, Wolfette and I are an unstoppable team."

Now that Anitbug was distracted by the news Video, Marinette took this as an opportunity to save Chat Noir. She pulled the sofa away from the baton and pulled his staff in and untied the rope so that he would be able to climb over.

"Ladybug," Chat Noir asked as he looked around. No one answered.

Antibug came back and Chat Noir got ready to fight again.

"Ready for round two" Chat Noir asked.

"Bring it on, you're still no match for me," Antibug said.

Felicity decided to make her presence known. She came out of her hiding place and used her whip to block Antibugs Yo-Yo.

"Nice weapon. I like mine better" Felicity said. Antibug used her Yo-Yo again but this time, instead of Felicity stopping it a familiar black and red Yo-Yo hit Antibugs and knocked it away from Felicity.

"Nice Yo-Yo, mines better," Ladybug said.

"What kept you?" Chat Noir asked. He was glad to have his partner back.

"I think the Akuma is in her Yo-Yo" Ladybug said.

"I think it's in her earrings," Chat Noir said.

"I agree" Felicity added.

"Why?" Ladybug asked.

"She was wearing her earrings before she got Akumatized but her Yo-Yo was destroyed," Chat Noir said.

"Nice thinking, both of you," Ladybug said.

Antibug swings her Yo-Yo at the three heroes but they move out the way. Anitbug pulls the hotel pool cover over the swimming pool. Ladybug and Antibug fight with their Yo-Yo's but it turns out they are both as good as each other. Ladybug and Antibug throw their Yo-Yo's in the air.

"Lucky Charm"

"Anti Charm"

Ladybug gets a bag of marbles while Anitbug gets a sword. Antibug laughs and makes fun of Ladybug.

"You can't expect to beat me with a bag of marbles," Antibug said.

"See that's your downfall, you are always so quick to judge." Ladybug said as she threw the bag of Marbles to Chat Noir. Chat Noir opens the bag of marbles and throws them on to the pool cover, Anitbug trips over and drops her sword. Felicity picks it up.

"I'll take that," Chat Noir said. Felicity gave him the sword and he threw it away.

"See your nothing without them," Anitbug said.

"Chat Noir, Wolfette and I are a team. If you take me on then you take the two of them on as well" Ladybug said.

Felicity watched as Chat Noir summoned his Cataclysm and uses it to create a hole in the pool cover. Anitbug gets trapped in the hole.

Ladybug jumped over and takes Antibugs earrings. She breaks them with her foot and the Akuma comes out.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma" Ladybug said as she opened her Yo-Yo.

"Time to de-evilize" Ladybug cleanse the Akuma and then opens the Yo-Yo revelling a white butterfly.

"Bye Bye little butterfly" Ladybug said.

She then took the bag of marbles and threw them up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug"

"Pound it," The three heroes said.

Everything turns back to normal. A confused Chloe sat on the ground.

"Ladybug?" Chole asked.

"Chloe, I'm sorry about earlier. If I listened to you the first time then I would have defeated Vanisher sooner" Ladybug said.

Felicity smiled.

"Nobody's perfect," Felicity said.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm the first person to get a look at Pairs new superhero. Wait till I tell Daddy. He will have a Wolfette doll made for me" Chloe said.

"You will have to get one made for me as well," Felicity said.

Ladybug and Chloe shared a few more words.

"Thank you for your advice Chat Noir, Wolfette," Ladybug said.

"No problem"

"See you," Ladybug said "Bug out"

Felicity left as well. She arrived back in her room. She was just in time. Her Mum decided to come and check on her.

"Felicity, how are you feeling?" Her Mum asked.

"Much better now" Felicity answered.

"That's good." Her Mum said. "Felicity why's your balcony door half open. It's cold in here"

"Oh, I needed some fresh air" Felicity lied. She watched as she Mum walked over and closed the door.

"Ok. If you need anything then just ask" Her Mum said.

As soon as Felicity's Mum left the room, Rikkie came out of his hiding place.

"Well that was interesting," Rikkie said. "Your Mum didn't seem to notice that you left"

"I wish that I didn't say anything. I should have just kept my mouth shut." Felicity said.

"But you didn't say anything wrong," Rikki said.

"Oh, I was talking about the fact that I saw Ladybug in her civilian form," Felicity said. "You know what. I'm going to pretend it never happened"

"Well that was a quick turn around," Rikki said.

***

The following day, Felicity is back at school. She was glad to be back. Nathaniel smiled and asked if she felt better. Felicity looked over at Marinette and Alya. They smiled at her.

As soon as the school day ended, Felicity walked over to Marinette and Alya.

"Hey," Felicity said.

"Hi, I can't stay and talk. I have to babysit my sisters" Alya said as she hurried out the school.

"Oh, that's a shame," Felicity said. "Marinette do you want to come over to my house next week. We could watch a movie. Alya could come as well."

"I would love to. I will ask my parents and then I will text you" Marinette said.

Felicity smiled. "Ok. See you later."

Marinette left the school and Felicity watched her until she turned the corner. Felicity tried to figure out if what she had seen yesterday was just a dream or it Marinette was the girl hiding behind the ladybug mask. She couldn't make any sense of it and she wouldn't confront her about it either.


	9. Puppets and Movies

This chapter is based on The Puppeteer episode featuring Felicity

Felicity had just got back from school and running some errands for her Mum. She was going to ask if she could go to the cinema with her friends. Felicity had originally asked Marinette and Alya if they wanted to come over but since Marinette had to babysit Manon, they decided that going to the cinema would be better.

"Hi, Mum. Can I go to the cinema with Marinette and Alya, please?

"Sure." Felicity's Mum said.

Felicity went to her room. She took her phone from her school bag.

"By the way, you have three new messages," Rikki said. "You phone was on vibrate all day."

"Oh. I must be popular today" Felicity said as she unlocked her phone. She had two message's from Mia and form Alya.

She read the one from Mia first.

"Felicity, guess what? I finally did it. I'm playing the lead in the school musical this year. I'm so happy."

The second one was from Alya.

Hi, Felicity.

Sorry to keep messing you around but could we go and see the film a bit later than planned. Marinette has to babysit first. We are planning on going to the five o'clock showing.

She quickly replied to the message from Alya.

"That's fine. See you outside the Metro station"

Felicity went back to the kitchen to tell her Mum about the change in her plans.

"Mum, we are going a bit later now. Is that ok? Can I still go?" Felicity asked.

"That's fine. I'm glad that you are doing things with your friends" Felicity's Mum said.

When Felicity picked her phone up again. She had a message from an unknown number.

Hi, Felicity,

This is Marinette from school. Alya gave me your number. I hope you don't mind"

Hi Mari.

No, that's fine. I was going to ask Alya for your number but looks like she beat me to it. What you up to?'

Marinette answered.

"Oh, I just finished babysitting Manon. We played with the dolls I told you about. The Ladybug and Chat Noir ones that I made. I have to finish fixing one the ladybug one. See you later."

The TV Studio

While Felicity got ready to go out with her friends, Manon (the girl Marinette babysits) was playing with a Lady Wifi themed doll and magazine cover that had a photo of Ladybug on it.

When her Mum Nadja came to check on her she noticed that she was playing with the doll that she was told not to take from Marinette's house. Nadja took the doll away from her and Manon starts to cry.

"I didn't steal that doll. I want that doll" Manon said as she played with her fairy princess's wand.

Hawkmoth's Lair.

The window opens and Hawkmoth stands in the light.

"Ah, what could be purer than an innocent child's emotions, especially anger. I love it" Hawkmoth said as a pure white butterfly lands on his hand. He cups it and turns it into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and elivlize her"

TV Studio.

Manon is still playing with the wand. She sits down on the sofa and lets the wand hang down beside her. Manon doesn't see the evil butterfly enter the wand.

"Puppeteer, I am Hawkmoth. From now on you can control anyone"

"Even Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Manon asked.

"Yes but you will need to get the dolls first"

"I can win" Manon asked.

"Yes but I need you to get me something in return"

"The Miraculous, I know," Manon said as dark purple mist surrounded her.

"What a smart little girl."

****

A Metro Station

Felicity met Marinette and Alya outside the Metro station. They would have to take the Metro to the cinema.

"Hey, How was babysitting?" Felicity asked.

"It wasn't that bad. Manon is a little angel well when she's not arguing about taking the ladybug doll home after her Mum told her no and even after she's been told no she still complains. In the end, I had to give in and I gave her another doll I made as I felt bad for her" Marinette said.

"I know what you mean. My brother is the same" Felicity said.

"I almost forgot that you have a brother," Marinette said.

The three girls stood on the platform waiting for the train to come. Marinette looks at her phone to check the times for the film.

"The movie starts in thirty minutes. Or we can go to the next showing" Marinette said.

"I'm not fussed," Felicity said.

"Eiter way. Marinette, nine o' clock" Alya said.

"Nope, there's no nine o' clock showing," Marinette tells her.

"No, not that nine o'clock this nine o' clock. Over there," Alya said as the train arrives.

"Adrian," Marinette said. Alya grabs the now frozen Marinette and the girls get on the train.

"We really need to do something about your crush on Adrain," Felicity said.

"Abouslty not," Marinette said.

"I wonder if Adrain's going to the cinema? Maybe you could sit next to each other" Alya said.

"He will probably think that I'm stalking him," Marinette said.

"HaHa," Alya said. "He won't think you are stalking him"

Felicity looks through the window into Adrains carriage. He waves at her.

"Adrian's waving," Felicity said.

"What do I do?" Marinette asked.

"Wave back," Alya said as she waved Marinette's hand and Adrian smiled.

Suddenly a purple glow surrounded Alya.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked as she looked Alya. Alya's appearance had changed. She now had a black suit with white lower arms and legs. The middle of her outfit had a hot pink glowing wifi symbol on it. She also had a black butterfly shaped mask and a phone.

"Lady Wifi?" Marinette asked.

"Who's Lady Wifi?" Felicity asked.

"Long-short story, she is Alay's Akumatized form," Marinette said.

"Ok," Felicity said. Lady Wifi/Alya started talking but something caught Felicity's attention. It wasn't Alya's voice, instead, it sounded like a child's voice.

"No, I'm Puppeteer. I want those dolls now"

"Puppeteer, the dolls but I don't have them on me. Why do you want them?" Marinette asked.

"Because you said that I could have them. Then Mummy said no. Give them to me now or you're going to be super duper sorry"

"Manon" Marinette suddenly released

"The girl you babysit?" Felicity asked. "She's being controlled by Hawkmoth"

"I want Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous, so I can win" Lady-wifi uses her powers to make a fast-forward button and uses it as a hoverboard. She leaves the train car. Felicity and Marinette look at each other.

"Manon, this isn't a game" Marinette shouts after her.

"I guess our movie trip is over then," Felicity said.

"Yeah, sorry. I have something to do now" Marinette said.

"Same" Felicity said. She was about to leave the Metro station and find a place to transform when she noticed Chat Noir talking to Marinette.

"Marinette, come on, we need to get out of here. There's an Akuma. It's not safe" Felicity said.

"Well, I don't think I've met your friend before. I'm Chat Noir" Chat Noir said.

"I know. I've seen you on the news. I'm Felicity" Felicity said. "Nice to meet you"

***

Felicity exited the metro station and hides behind a tree. She allows Rikki to come out of her bag.

"It's time to transform," Felicity said.

"Rikki, Paws Out," Felicity said and she transformed into Wolfette.

***

When Felicity arrived at Marinette's parent's bakery, Ladybug and Chat Noir were standing talking about their next move.

"Sorry I'm late," Felicity said.

"Wolfette, glad you could join us," Ladybug said. Chat Noir's ring beeped. He must have used his Cataclysm.

" Chat, your ring. You're about to change back."

"Don't let her make me a puppet while I'm gone?" Chat Noir said as he left.

"Call me when your back in business" Ladybug called out.

"What did I miss?" Felicity asked.

"Lady Wifi managed to take the and Chat Noir, Evillustrator and Rogercop dolls. I saved the Ladybug one" Ladybug said as she took her Yo-Yo from her hip and made a phone call. Felicity was secretly glad that there wasn't a Wolfette doll.

"Looks like Puppeteer is in the TV Studio," Ladybug said.

"Let's go then, Chat Noir will meet us there," Felicity said.

The two heroes made their way to the TV studio. Inside the TV studio, Felicity noticed Nadja (The News Reporter) and a few other people. They looked at the security system and find out that the Puppeteer is still in the building.

"She's still in the building. I need you all outside" Ladybug said. "Wolfette you are coming with me. I will need your help"

"Ladybug, I need to find my daughter," Nadja said.

"Don't worry. We will find your daughter" Ladybug said.

As Felicity and Ladybug head up to the recording room, Ladybug gets a call on her Yo-Yo. It's Chat Noir

"Have you found her yet?" He asked.

"Inside the TV studio," Ladybug said. Felicity and Ladybug felt someone tap the shoulders, thinking it was one of the Akumatized victims, Felicity shook him off, Ladybug did the same.

"Relax, I'm not a puppet yet," Chat Noir told them. "But I would love to find her before that changes"

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette enter one of the recording rooms. Puppeteer was standing in the room, Lady-Wifi, Roger Cop and Evillustrator stood in front of Puppeteer. In her hand, she had the Chat Noir Doll.

"Chat Noir, come to..." Ladybug tired to knock the doll away with her Yo-Yo but it was too late "Life"

Chat Noir was now under Puppeteer's control. He smirked at the two heroes. Puppeteer looked confused when her eyes landed on Felicity/Wolfette.

"Whos that?" Puppeteer asked. Hawkmoth was telepathy talking to her.

"That's Wolfette. Bring me her Miraculous as well. Then you will win."

"Give me the Ladybug doll. I'm going to get your miraculous" Chat Noir/Puppeteer said.

"Not happening," Felicity said. Ladybug tired to get to the wand but she ended up knocking Chat Noir instead.

"Two against five. Hows that fair" Ladybug said as she grabbed some tape and runs out the door with Felicity following.

"Wolfette grabs the other end of the tape" Ladybug said. Felicity took the tape and tied it around the three villains.

Ladybug used this a distraction and she threw the doll over to the Effiel tower.

"You're still going to lose," Lady wifi said as she uses her hoverboard to get to the Effiel Tower.

"They're not going to stay tied up forever," Wolfette said. "What's your next idea"

"Now that Puppeteer is on her own, it will be easier to free the Akuma" Ladybug said as they run back inside.

"Where is she"

They run back into the recording room and see that Lady Wifi is about to hand Puppeteer the doll.

"Drop that doll, Manon" Ladybug said.

"My names Puppeteer not Manon"

"So much for that idea," Ladybug said. "Look out"

Felicity manages to move out the way of Lady Wifi's pause sign and she joins Ladybug under a stack of boxes.

"Now would be a good time to use your Lucky Charm"

Ladybug agreed and she flung her Yo-Yo in the air. "Lucky Charm"

Ladybug looked at the object in her hand. It was a power cable. She looked around and tried to find some clues on how to use her Lucky Charm.

"You've lost Ladybug and Little Wolf," Manon said.

"They may be four of you but we are twice as dangerous," Ladybug said as she flings Chat Noir and Lady Wifi across the room just as Lady Wifi was about to pause Felicity from moving. Once all the Akuamtized villains are tied up and out of action, Ladybug walks over to Manon and grabs the wand.

"Not fair." Puppeteer cries.

"Sorry, shows over," Felicity said as she watched Ladybug snap the wand in half to free the Akuma. She opened her Yo-Yo and captured the Akuma.

"Time to de-evillize"

Ladybug opens her Yo-Yo again and a pure white butterfly comes out.

"Bye Bye little butterfly" She then throws her Lucky Charm in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug"

Hundreds of tiny ladybugs fly around them, fixing the damage. Manon and the others turned back to normal.

"What happened?' Chat Noir asked.

"You got turned in to a puppet but don't worry, you didn't hurt anyone," Ladybug said. "Guess I will see you later Wolfette"

"Yeah. You were amazing today Ladybug" Felicity said as she left the scene

***

After returning Manon to her Mum, Felicity left the scene and dropped her transformation.

When she got home, her Mum was waiting for her.

"How was the film?" She asked.

"It was good" Felicity lied. She wasn't going to tell her that she was in the middle of an Akuma attack. That wouldn't go very well. "I'm tired now. Night Mum. Tell Dad that I said goodnight."

"Night Felicity," Her Mum said. "I will tell your father when he gets back from the office. He had a meeting with his boss so he will be home later"


	10. Strike Out

It had been three weeks since the Puppeteer event. Felicity was glad that she had some time to herself. During this time she noticed that her father spent more time at work then he did at home and she was missing him, her Mum seemed very concerned about him. She also spent some of her time thinking about the events that happened during the Antibug fight. She really wanted to admit to Marinette that she knew about her being Ladybug but she knew that she couldn't do that. It wouldn't end well.

"I can't get the fact that Mari is Ladybug out of my head," Felicity said. "I just wish that I could tell her."

"You can't do that Felicity and you know why. It's too dangerous at the moment" Rikki said.

Felicity sighed. She knew that the Kwami was right but something told her that she needed to tell Marinette/Ladybug about her being Wolfette.

****

The following day, Felicity sat in her afternoon Literature class. Miss Bustier was reading another fairy tale. Felicity wasn't paying attention. She was looking at Nathaniel, who looked like he was drawing something. The bell rang and the lesson was over but Miss Bustier was handing out homework to her students.

"I would like you to read the rest of chapter seven and then answer the questions that I have given you," Miss Bustier said. "Have a nice evening"

Felicity was about to leave the school when Nathaniel came over to her.

"Hey, Felicity," Nathaniel said.

"Hi, Nathaniel. Did you understand anything in that lesson because I didn't have a clue what she was talking about." Felicity asked.

"Not really but we have copies of the book so we could always read the chapter again," Nathaniel said. "Anyway I drew this for you"

Nathaniel gave Felicity a very well drawn picture of the two of them admiring the view from the top of the Effiel Tower.

"Wow, this is amazing Nathaniel. Thank you" Felicity said.

"That's ok, Felicity. I will see you tomorrow" Nathaniel said.

"See you tomorrow," Felicity said. She stood still for a few minutes just looking at the picture until her phone went off, scaring her. It was her Mum

"Felicity, can you come home as soon as possible, please. I need you to watch over Teddy for me. I have an appointment to go to"

"Mum, it's the second time this week. Why can't you take him with you?" Felicity asked

"I can't take him with me, Felicity. Teddy will be bored and start running around the place."

"Ok. I will do it" Felicity said.

"Great. I hope you are on your way home"

"I'm walking home right now," Felicity replied

****

When Felicity got home, her Mum looked like she was ready to go out.

"Felicity, maybe you could take Teddy to the park, It's a nice afternoon" Her Mum suggested. "I will see you later. I'm running late"

"Ok," Felicity said as she went to get Teddie's coat and shoes.

Felicity also dropped her school bag off in her room and changed bags. She made sure that Rikki was hidden inside her bag before she left the room.

Teddy must have noticed that Felicity came back with his coat and shoes.

"Where we going?" He asked.

"I'm taking you to the park," Felicity told him.

"I love the park," Teddy said.

Felicity smiled. She helped him to put his coat and shoes on.

****

In an office building a few minutes away from the apartment complex, Felicity's Dad, Nathan West was busy working. He had just been given a list of updates that needed doing on one of the websites he helped to create. One of the members of his team came over to him.

"Nathan, James wants to talk with you in his office," The lady said.

Nathan got up and went to the end of the floor. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," A voice said.

Nathan opened the door.

"Nathen, we have a list of changes that need to be made to the Fashion.com website. I would like this done by the end of the day."

"But I already have so much that needs doing," Nathan said as he left the office.

When he got back to his desk. Nathan opened up the HTML file for the website and started to make the changes. Halfway through, he accidentally pressed the exit button and all the changes he had made were deleted.

"What have I done?" Nathan said. At that moment one of his colleagues came over to him. He was the deputy manager of the company Nathan worked for.

"Why don't you take a breather. Go outside and get some fresh air and then come back in"

Nathan stood up and took his paperwork with him.

Outside the Office

"I can't believe I deleted those files. Now, what am I going to do." Nathan said as he threw the paperwork on the ground.

Hawkmoth's Lair.

"Work, It can be so stressful and too much stress leads to anger. What perfect pray for my Akuma" Hawkmoth said as a white butterfly landed in his hand. He cupped it and turns it into an Akuma.

Outside the office.

Nathan sat on the steps outside of the office he worked at. He thought that moving to Paris was a good idea at first but now he started to regret his decision. He started to pick up his paperwork but he didn't see the Akuma entering the paper.

"Stike Out, I'm Hawkmoth, Your boss has been making you work too hard. I want to help you change that. All I ask for in return is the Miraculous of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette"

"Deal," Nathan said as he turned in to Strike Out. As Strike Out, Nathan's suit changed from navy blue to jet black and on the front of it, there was the word 'Work' with a big X going through it. The piece of paper with the Akuma in was now in his front pocket and he had a USB drive in his hand.

"James, I'm coming to get you" Strike Out said as she entered the office building.

(Time Skip)

***

Felicity watched as Teddy played in the park. He seemed to be having a nice time and Felicity was glad.

"Felicity come push me on the swings please" Teddy asked.

"Coming," Felicity said.

Felicity helped Teddy into the seat the swing and then started to push him.

After a long hour at the park, Teddy told Felicity that he wanted some candyfloss from the shop. Felicity took hold of Teddy's hand as they left the park. It was only a minute later that she noticed that a young office worker, who must have been on her way home from work, she was standing still in the middle of the street and her face looked shocked.

"Are you ok?" Felicity asked her. The lady didn't answer. Felicity noticed that in the centre of her outfit there was a large X.

"Felicity, where's the candyfloss?" Teddy asked as they walked towards a crowd of people watching something on a screen. It was the local news. On the screen was a man that Felicity recognized. It was her Dad. He had been Akumatzied by Hawkmoth. The scene wasn't far from where she was standing and Felicity had to get Teddy to safety before she could transform.

"Of all the time this could happen, it has to right now," Felicity said to herself. She took Teddy to a place that she knew he would be safe.

"Stay here, I'm going to call the police," Felicity said.

"I want to stay with you," Teddy said.

"Please stay here. I will come back for you" Felicity said as she walked away. She felt bad as she knew that she shouldn't leave her two-year-old brother on his own but Paris needed her. She was also part of a team.

***

Felicity entered an empty ally way and opened her bag to let the grey Kwami out.

"Mum's going to kill me when she finds out that I left Teddy on his own" Felicity told Rikki.

"It's your choice, Felicity. You could always say that you get separated during the Akuma attack, that's not exactly a lie" Rikki suggested

"I guess you right," Felicity said. "It's time to transform"

Transformation

"Rikki, Paws out!" Felicity said.

***

Felicity used her whip to get to rooftop she was just about to start looking for the Akuma when she heard a familiar voice.

"I think someone had a bad day at the office," Ladybug said as she landed next to Felicity

"Doesn't everyone," Felicity replied as they looked at the Akumatized person on the street below.

"Please stop this Dad," Felicity thought to herself.

"Let's get down there and distract him. That way I can figure out where the Akuma is" Ladybug said as the jumped down from the rooftop and landed on their feet.

"Well look who's deiced to show up." Strike Out said as she noticed the two heroes. He used his USB drive to fire X's at them which they blocked using their weapons.

"Wonder what got him worked up" Felicity wondered.

"It's none of your concern." Stike Out told them.

"I'm hurt nobody invited me to a game of noughts and crosses," Chat Noir said as he appeared.

"Not the time for jokes, Chat," Ladybug said.

"You know I can't help my self" Chat replied with a smirk on his face.

"I think it's time the three of you gave me your miraculous before the whole of Pairs goes on Stike" Strike Out told them.

"I don't think so," Felicity said. It was then that she noticed the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Ladybug, the Akuma's in his pocket," Felicity told her.

"Nice eyes, Wolf" Ladybug said. Chat Noir was busy helping a group of pre-school children out the area.

"I think it's time to end this" Chat Noir said "The city needs to get back to work"

"I'm up for ideas," Felicity said as she moved out the way of another X. It a lampost sending it falling to the ground.

Ladybug decided that now was the right time to use her superpower.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug said as she tossed her Yo-Yo in the air. Her Lucky Charm was a spoon.

"A spoon" Ladybug said as she looked around for clues. Her Yo-Yo and her partners seemed to stand out.

"I got it, Chat Noir, Wolfette keep Strike Out busy. Get the USB drive away from him, that way he can't attack us"

"Ok," Felicity said. Chat Noir started moving around

"Come get me" Chat Noir teased. Stike Out was busy trying to get Chat Noir so he didn't see Felicity grab his USB drive when his back was turned. She held it in her hand.

"Looking for something," Felicity said.

"Give it back," Strike Out said.

"Not a chance. Ladybug now" Felicity said.

Ladybug had tied the spoon to her Yo-Yo string. She used the spoon to open the pocket and take the piece of paper from it.

"Bingo," Ladybug said as she ripped the piece of paper. The purple and black butterfly flew out.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma" Ladybug said as she opened her Yo-Yo. "Time to de-evilize", Ladybug caught the Akuma in a Yo-Yo

Ladybug then opened her Yo-Yo and a pure white butterfly flew away. "Bye Bye pretty butterfly"

She then grabbed her Lucky charm and threw it in the air "Miraculous Ladybug"

Hundreds of tiny ladybugs flew around and fixed the damage caused by the Akuma. Strike Out turned back into Felicity's dad.

"Pound it," The three heroes said.

"Got to go now, bug out," Ladybug said as she left.

"Same, I've got something to take care of," Felicity said. "Sorry Chat"

"Don't worry. I will return this to the man. See you soon Wolfie" Chat told her.

****

After finding a safe place, Felicity dropped her transformation.

"Hide Rikki," Felicity said. "I've got to find Teddy"

Teddy was in the exact same place that Felicity left him

"Felicity," Teddy asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I couldn't find the police but it seems that everything is back to normal" Felicity answered as they walked down the road.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get any candyfloss but I will make it up to you by taking you to the carnival next week," Felicity said. "They have a circus"

"Please and Mum and Dad can come," Teddy asked.

"Sure, we will ask them," Felicity told Teddy.


	11. Study Date

Continues from Chapter 10

When Felicity and Teddy entered the apartment, their Mum was waiting for them. Felicity could tell that her Mum would want the full story of why Teddy was in Felicity's arms and looked like he had been crying.

"Felicity, what happened? Is Teddy ok?"

"I think he's just shocked. There was an Akuma attack near the park and we got separated. The police told me to hid until it was over." Felicity said.

"Oh, I see. I understand" Felicity's Mum said.

"You're not mad at me for losing Teddy? " Felicity asked

"I'm not mad at you Felicity. These things happen. I'm just glad that you are both safe" Her mum told her as she took Teddy and cuddled him.

"Mummy, I saw Kitty Cat and Wolfie," Teddy said.

"Really," Felicity's Mum said.

"Yes," Teddy said.

"You are very lucky," Felicity's Mum told him.

Felicity let out a sigh of relief. She thought that Teddy was going to say that Felicity had left him on his own. Teddy smiled at Felicity and waved as her Mum took him into the kitchen, leaving Felicity alone.

****

The moon looked down on the streets of Paris. It had just gone 11 pm when Felicity/Wolfette got back from patrol. Chat Noir kept asking her about ways of telling Ladybug that he liked her, eventually, Felicity got tired and left the Cat hero alone.

Felicity was certain that next time she meets up with Ladybug for patrol she was going to tell her that she knew who she was under the mask.

****

"Felicity, your alarms been going off for the past five minutes. You are going to be late for school." Her Mum said. Felicity sighed as she got out of bed. She was still tired and didn't want to go to school, knowing that she has Maths first lesson.

"I'm up now" Felicity replied. She quickly got dressed and ready for school. While she was busy doing her hair, Rikki flew over to her and sat on the edge of her mirror.

"It's unlike you to be late getting up," Rikki said.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't hear my alarm going off," Felicity said. "Anyway It's time to leave now"

"Another day of being stuck in your pocket," Rikki said.

"It can't be that bad. I will get you some chocolate on the way out" Felicity said.

"I can live with that," the Kwami said as he flew into Felicity's pocket.

***

Felicity arrived at school just before the bell went and took her seat next to Nathaniel who smiled at her. When she looked around the classroom, Marinette wasn't in her seat. It was very common for Marinette to be late for school. Ms Mendeleive started the lesson. A few minutes later Marinette walked in and managed to sit down without the teacher noticing.

"Today we will be learning about fractions. Please open your textbook to page 45"

After a long morning of lessons, it was finally Lunchtime and the students packed the things away. Felicity met with Marinette and Alya at the front of the school and like most days, the three of them went to lunch together.

"Felicity have you heard the latest. I saw Chat Noir and Wolfette near the Effiel Tower last night. Check out this amazing picture" Alya said as she showed Felicity a picture on her phone. Felicity had to admit that the picture was quite good, even tho it was taken at night time.

"It's a nice picture Alya" Felicity answered.

"I know. I can't believe that I managed to get one" Alya said.

"What were you doing up so late last night?" Marinette asked.

"I was hoping to catch Ladybug but I guess she didn't go out last night. I was about to head home when I heard laughing in the distance and that's when I saw them" Alya told them.

"Sounds like you were very lucky," Felicity said.

"Actually talking about being lucky, what did Nathaniel talk to you about yesterday?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, He drew a picture for me and then later he asked me if I wanted to study with him for the Math's Test. He's coming round after school today," Felicity told them.

"Really, that sounds nice. Do you like Nathaniel?" Alya asked.

"He's a nice boy but I only see him as one of my friends" Felicity replied.

"Oh, ok then," Alya said. Felicity was surprised that Alya let the conversation subject change, usually, she wanted to know everything. Well, at least when it involved Marinette and Adrain.

****

After school, Felicity and Nathaniel walked home together. It was a lovely afternoon in Paris and the two students wanted to enjoy the scenery as much as possible so they took a longe route to where Felicity lived. When they arrived at the apartment, Felicity's Mum came out of the living room.

"Hi, Felicity. I didn't know that you were bringing a friend home with you"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to mention it. This is Nathaniel, he's been around before when we were doing that project." Felicity said.

"I hope that you don't mind Mrs West. Felicity and I are going to help each other study for our maths test" Nathaniel said.

"That's fine and please Nathaniel, call me Kate."

The two of them sat at the kitchen table and got their books out. They spent an hour studying and talking about different ways of working things out.

"Your mum seems nice," Nathaniel said.

"She's the best," Felicity said. "What about your family? I still don't know very much about you"

"Well I live with my Mum and Dad, I don't have any siblings but it doesn't really bother me that much. I don't get to see them very much as the work long shifts but they care about me and want me to be happy with whatever I choose to do in life" Nathaniel said.

"That must be hard not seeing much of your parents. My Mum has always been around for me. My Dad used to be here most of the time but since we moved to Paris he's been busy at work and on the weekends he's too tired to do anything with me." Felicity said.

"Oh, that's nice" Nathaniel sighed. Felicity felt sorry for Nathaniel, he was quite at school and often got teased by Chloe.

Felicity didn't realise that she was touching Nathaniel's hand and she quickly pulled it away from him.

"Sorry about that" Felicity told him. Nathaniel smiled.

They sat looking at each other for a few minutes before Felicity's younger brother deiced to interrupt.

"Felicity, play with me please," Teddy asked.

"Maybe later Teddy. I'm the middle of something right now" Felicity told him.

"Please, I wanna play with the Ladybug, Kitty Cat and Wolfie dolls" Teddy complained.

"It's ok, Felicity. I don't mind. How about we all play with the dolls" Nathaniel suggested.

"Please, Felicity?" Teddy asked.

"Sure" Felicity answered as she went to get the dolls from her room.

When Felicity came back with the dolls, Teddy took the Chat Noir doll from her. Nathaniel looked at the Wolfette doll.

"I haven't seen this one before," Nathaniel said.

"Oh, this one is new out. My Dad kind of made friends with the person in charge of promoting the dolls and he got one of the first ones out" Felicity said.

"I like it," Nathaniel said as he watched Teddy playing with the Chat Noir doll.

"Felicity, play with me. You can be Wolfie" Teddy said.

"Ok. I guess that means Nathaniel is Ladybug then" Felicity said as the three of them spent the rest of early evening playing with the dolls.

Soon it was time for Nathaniel to leave.

"Thank you for having me Mrs West," Nathaniel said.

"That's ok but like I said before you can call me Kate."

"I'll remember that," Nathaniel said as Felicity opened the door. "I will see you later, Felicity."

"See you later" Felicity replied.

****


	12. School Photo

Note: This chapter is based on Reflekta, featuring Felicity with some changes. 

It was school photo day at College Francoise Dupont and the students of Miss Bustier's class are waiting for their turn. Felicity sat on the courtyard steps with Alya and Marinette. Marinette was freaking out about being a photo with Adrain. Behind the three close friends, another girl with copper eyes and long black hair with violet tips sighed. Her name is Juleka and she was in Felicity's class. Felicity didn't know much about Juleka but she seemed like a nice girl.

"At least you will be in the photo," Juleka said.

"No, Juleka, I'm telling you, you're not jinxed. This time it's going to work out" Rose said. Rose is Juleka best friend and another one of Felicity's classmates.

"Whats this about being jinxed," Marinette asked as she turned around. Felicity and Alya also turned around.

"Ever since I was little, everything someone takes a photo of me, something always goes very wrong," Juleka told them.

"You wrong Juleka," Rose said.

"Yeah. We will do everything we can to make sure it goes right this time. Don't forget to smile" Marinette said. Juleka smiled.

"Marinette's right," Felicity added.

Vincent had just finished with the class in front of Felicity's and he checked to make sure that everything was perfect before he turned to face Felicity's class.

"Ok, it's time show me your best smiles," Vincent said. "You kids can sit on the front bench." Vincent points at Max, Alix, Rose, Marinette and Felicity.

Felicity sat in between Max and Rose.

"Now the middle row," Vincent tells Sabrina, Alya, Nathaniel and Chloe to stand in the middle. Nathaniel smiles at Felicity as he takes his place in the middle. Everyone but Chloe did as Vincent asked them.

"Wait just a minute. I'm supposed to be next to Adrian" Chloe complained. Felicity sighed. She wasn't a fan of Chloe. At her old school, there had been a few show-offs but none of them acted as bad as Chloe. They weren't rude to the teachers at the school.

"Nah, go stand in the back row," Vincent said.

"How dare you put me behind the rest. Do you know who my father is?" Chloe asked.

"Is he a photographer?" Vincent asked.

"No, He's" Chloe started to say but she was interrupted by Vincent.

"I could really use an assistant. Now hurry up and take your place or I will put you up front with the babies" Vincent told Chloe.

Chloe walks over and takes her place in the middle row.

"The rest of you boys, go and stand in the middle," Vincent said as he pointed to Adrain and the boys that were left over.

"Perfect," Vincent said as he walked over to his camera and was about to take the photo.

"Wait, Juleka not in the photo," Felicity said.

"Oops, my bad" Vincent said as he looked at Juleka. "Why don't you go and stand next to that blond boy" He pointed at Adrain. As Juleka does this, Vincent notices that something is wrong with where people are standing. After a few changes, Vincent finally has everyone in the right place.

"Say spaghetti"

"Spaghetti"

"Oh, I can't believe this. I need to go and fetch another battery" Vincent said. "No one move"

Juleka looks away sadly. She raises her hand and Miss Bustier looks at her.

"Can I go to the bathroom please?" Juleka asked.

"Yes, Juleka but be quick," Miss Bustier said.

A second later, Sabrina raises her and asks to go to the bathroom as well. Felicity looked behind her and noticed that Chloe had a big smirk on her face. Felicity had a feeling that Chloe was up to her usual tricks.

"Ok, I want you to flash your best smiles because this is the last time we are doing this" Vincent said as she got his camera ready.

"Wait" Marinette started to say but it was too late, the camera flashed. "Juleka not back"

"Sir, could we re-do the photo please?" Marinette asked.

"Why's that?" Mr Damocles asked.

"Juleka not in the photo"

"Jula-who?" Mr Damocles asked.

"Juleka the tall one with the purple streaks" Marinette answered.

"Wait, didn't she go to the bathroom," One of the students said. All of Felicity's class started talking about Juleka and where she went.

"Mr Damocles, aren't we meant to be heading off to lunch and aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?" Chloe asked. Felicity wanted to say something to Chloe but she kept quiet as she didn't want to cause a big argument.

"Yes, Sorry no time to re-take. Let's go to lunch" Mr Damocles said. The students went their separate ways.

Felicity felt bad for Juleka. It must be hard being the child at school who nobody noticed. She wanted to help her.

"I can't stand Chloe. She's so mean" Felicity said out loud. Nobody was around.

"I know what you mean. I heard the whole conversation" Rikki said. Felicity was about say something but she heard someone coming. Rikki went back into Felicity's pocket.

***

Hawkmoth's Lair.

The window in Hawkmoth's Lair opened. He could sense Juleka's sadness.

"Poor girl, feeling so lonely and ignored. How terrible it must feel that you don't even exist. Come here my little friend" Hawkmoth said as a butterfly landed in his hand. He cupped it and filled it with dark energy, turning it into an Akuma

"Fly away, my vile Akuma and give this transparent soul a voice and a vision"

*****

Felicity sat on one of the benches in the courtyard. Marinette and Rose came over.

"Juleka's been locked in the bathroom, she really does have the class photo jinx," Rose said.

"Why does Chloe have to act like a spoilt brat," Felicity said. "We need to find a way to help Juleka"

"I know but we can't ask the photographer. He won't take another picture" Rose stated.

"He won't have a choice if the photo disappears. The principal would make him take another one with Juleka in it" Marinette said.

"That's a good idea Marinette but how are we going to make the photo disappear?" Rose asked.

"Leave that to me. You two find Juleka" Marinette told them.

***

Park next to the school.

Juleka sat on a bench in the park. Tears covered her eyes as she looked into the mirror on her wrist. She looked up as the Akuma entered the mirror. A purple butterfly shaped outline appeared on her face.

"Reflekta, I'm Hawkmoth. From now on you will be the only one that people see. No one will ever ignore you again. However, you must do a favour for me when the time comes"

"Ok Hawkmoth," Juleka said as she transformed into Reflekta.

****

In the school, Felicity had looked everywhere for Juleka but she couldn't find her. She was in an empty classroom.

"Where is she?" Felicity said. "I hope nothing bad happened to her"

"Maybe she needs some time to herself" Rikki suggested.

"Yeah, but she did seem pretty upset when she left," Felicity said. "Anyway I'm going to keep looking"

Felicity continued to look around the school. She entered the girl's locker room and looked around. Felicity was used to seeing girls talking and styling each others hair but everyone in the locker room had been turned into identical clones. They had hot pink marks on their face, purple lipstick and bright pink hair.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked one of them.

"Refletka got to us" The girl sobbed. "Find somewhere safe to hide before she gets to you"

Felicity nodded as she left the locker room. She hid behind a large beam. When she was sure that no one was looking, she let Rikki come out of her pocket.

"There must be another Akuma," Felicity said. "It's time to transform"

Transformation

"Rikki, Paws out," Felicity said.

***

Felicity looked around the school trying to locate Reflekta. While she looked around the school, she heard a familiar voice.

"If you want your faces back then listen to me. Have you heard of safety in numbers"

"Chat Noir," Felicity asked.

"Wolfie," Chat Noir said.

"Looks like Reflekta got to you."

"Yeah." Chat Noir told her. "Do I look good as a Lady?"

"Ha Ha very funny. Maybe I should call you Kitty Noir from now on." Felicity teased. "Anyway, let's play a game with Reflekta."

***

Soon, Felicity found herself standing in front of Reflekta who was busy trying to get Ladybugs Miraculous.

"Hey Reflekta," Felicity said. Reflekta turned around and looked at Felicity and the clones that stood behind her.

"It's time to face off," Chat Noir said.

"Let's play whos the odd one out," Felicity said.

"That would be you Wolfette"

"We have a winner," Felicity said as she dodged Reflekta's beam. Reflekta tried to get Felicity again but failed.

"You two are no match for me," Refletka said as she escaped.

"Help us Ladybug, Wolfette. We want our faces back" Nino said.

"Don't worry. We will figure something out" Ladybug told the worried students.

"Better think quickly. These shoes are killing me, Mylady" Chat Noir said.

"Let's talk somewhere else" Felicity suggested. Ladybug took Chat Noir and the went to a different part of the school Felicity followed. Chat Noir and Ladybug make a few more playful jokes about each other.

"We need to find a way of getting Reflekta to come to us without being changed into clones," Felicity said.

"I agree but a direct approach isn't the best idea" Chat Noir stated

"What if we told her where to find us" Felicity suggested

"That gives me an idea," Ladybug said. "Wolfette, we are going to the TV studio."

Ladybug throws her Yo-Yo, and it catches onto another building. She then takes Chat Noir in her arms.

"Let's go, watch your nails," Ladybug said.

Felicity laughs.

***

When they arrived at the TV studio, Ladybug tells Felicity and Chat Noir to film her talking to the people of Paris and to make sure that it's live.

"Perfect" Felicity said as Chat Noir turned the camera off.

"I think that your plans a bit complicated," Chat Noir said.

"This isn't my real plan," Ladybug told him. "My real idea is that now that Refleka knows where we are she'll come right here to get us"

"And fall right into our claws," Chat Noir said.

"You mean your nails" Ladybug laughed.

"That's still not funny" Chat Noir replied.

***

The door to the recording studio opened and Reflekta walked in. Ladybug uses her Yo-Yo to catch Reflekta.

"The Akuma has to be in the bracelet" Chat Noir said.

Ladybug smashes the bracelet with her Yo-Yo but there is no Akuma.

"It's another clone," Felicity said.

"What a smart little wolf," The real Reflekta said as she walked in laughing. "I will deal with you after."

"Look out" Chat Noir shouted as Reflekta shot a beam of light at Ladybug. Chat Noir took the hit for Ladybug

"Thanks, Chat Noir," Ladybug said.

"Go ahead and use that Lucky Charm of yours," Chat Noir said.

Ladybug smiles as she summons her Lucky Charm. She gets a camera.

"Got it. Chat Noir turn the lights off." Ladybug said. Chat Noir turns the lights off and Ladybug uses the camera to take lots of pictures of Reflekta.

Now that Reflekta couldn't see clearly after being blinded by the camera flashes, Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to smash the bracelet, freeing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma" Ladybug said as she opened her Yo-Yo.

"Time to de-evillize" Ladybug captures the Akuma in her Yo-Yo. A few seconds later she lets a pure white butterfly out.

"Bye Bye little butterfly"

Ladybug throws the lucky charm in the air "Miraculous Ladybug"

Hundreds of tiny ladybugs fly around the city, fixing all the damage caused by the Akuma.

"You two were awesome today," Ladybug said.

"Pound it"

A confused Juleka sits on the floor. "Where am I? What happened?"

"I'll take her back to school," Wolfette said.

"Don't worry about that. I will do it" Mayer Bourgeois said.

***

Felicity arrived back at school. The last part of the afternoon went by without any trouble. At the end of the school day, Felicity followed Rose and Juleka to the park. Marinette had asked Vincent if he would re-take the class photo so that Juleka was in it.

"I'm glad you're ok now Juleka" Felicity said.

"It's all because of Marinette, Rose and you," Juleka said.

"I didn't do much. It was mostly Marinette and Rose" Felicity said.

Vincent arrives and sets up his camera. The class get into their places.

"Ok, Smile everyone," Vincent said as he took the picture. It was perfect. Juleka looked so happy.

"The class photo curse is broken," Rose said with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Marinette," Juleka said.

Marinette smiled. The class started to take more photos of each other as the screen faded out.


	13. Carnival

The West Apartment

"Felicity, come on. You promised that you would take me to the carnival today. I want to go on the carousel and ride the animal train" Teddy complained as he waited for Felicity to finish what she was doing in her room. Felicity didn't answer.

"Mummy, Felicity's not answering," Teddy said.

"Teddy, Felicity said that she was finishing her homework. Give her a few more minutes. Felicity promised that she would take you" His Mum said, talking calmly to the toddler.

***

Somewhere in Paris.

"Pound it," Felicity, Ladybug and Chat Noir said after another successful win against one of Hawkmoth's Akumatized Villians. This time they had to fight a boy who went by the name of "Star Player." The boy was angry and upset because he didn't get chosen for the school football team.

"Well, I better be off before my secret identity is reviled," Ladybug said as her Miraculous beeped again.

"I won't tell anyone, M'lady" Chat Noir said.

"Chat, you know that our identities must stay a secret," Ladybug said.

"I'm going now as well. See you later" Felicity said.

Chat Noir smiled at the two female heroes and watched as they both went their separate ways.

**

Felicity's Room

Felicity arrived back in her room and her transformation dropped a few seconds after. Her younger brother Teddy decided that he was bored of waiting and he pushed the door open. If he had opened the door a few seconds earlier then he would have seen that she was the one hiding behind the Wolfette mask.

"Teddy," Felicity said. "I was just finishing my homework."

"You promised," Teddy said.

"Oh of course. The Carnival" Felicity suddenly realized "Let me get changed and then we can go"

"Is Mum and Dad coming?" Teddy asked.

"I don't think so. It's just us" Felicity said. "Wait outside while I get dressed"

Teddy closed the door and Felicity looked around her room for her Kwami. She found him sitting on her desk, eating the rest of the chocolate bar she gave him this morning.

"I can't believe that I forgot that I am taking Teddy to the carnival today," Felicity said.

"Well, you had a lot on your mind and then the Akuma appeared," Rikki said. "It happens. I've had other holders that forgot important family things"

"I guess your right" Felicity said. "Anway, I need to find something to wear

Felicity's outfit.

https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=237539343

Felicity finished off by applying light make-up to her face spraying her favourite perfume. Before she left Felicity asked Rikki if he was coming with her but he said that he was tired so Felicity left him in her room.

****

Carnival

Felicity and Teddy arrived at the carnival. There were lots of people as it was a nice day. Most of the people there are local people but there were a few tourists looking around. In the middle of the carnival, there was a large tent, the circus was going to be taking place in the tent. There would be various shows during the weekend.

"I wanna go on the Carousel," Teddy said.

"What's the magic word?" Felicity asked him.

"Please," Teddy said.

Felicity smiled and the two of them got in the queue for the Carousel. In front of them, Marinette stood in the line. Next to Marinette, a younger girl with tan skin, dark brown hair pulled back in two ponytails and golden brown eyes waited to go on the ride.

"Marinette. I didn't know that you planned on coming to the carnival" Felicity said.

"Hi, Felicity. It was a last minute decision. I didn't know that I was babysitting Manon until a few hours ago" Marinette said.

"Is that your friend?" Manon asked.

"This is Felicity and I'm guessing this is your younger brother," Marinette said.

"Yeah, this is Teddy," Felicity said. "He's a little bit shy"

Teddy smiled and gave Marinette and Manon a small wave before they got on the Carousel. Felicity followed Teddy. Teddy chose a white horse with pale blue reins. Felicity helped Teddy up on to the horse and then she climbed on the one next to him.

"Hold on," Felicity told him.

****

After the ride on the Carousel finished, Teddy went on the children train. It was a small train the went around in circles and every time Teddy went past, Felicity waved at him. It was nice to see Teddy enjoying himself.

"Did you have fun?" Felicity asked him.

"Yes. Now can we get some candyfloss please?" Teddy said.

"Of course and since you asked nicely, I will get you some popcorn to take home," Felicity said.

"Thank you, Felicity," Teddy said.

Felicity brought Teddy a stick with the fluffy, sweet pink sugar on it. She also brought a tub of popcorn for later. Since her parents couldn't come to the carnival and the circus didn't have any tickets for their afternoon show, they agreed on watching a movie later on as a family.

"This is nice," Teddy said as he pulled another piece of candyfloss of the stick and put it in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it," Felicity said.

It was moments like this that Felicity was grateful for. If she still lived in London, then Felicity would have never experienced how amazing the city of Paris was. The two siblings were now sat on the steps overlooking the Effiel Tower watching the Sun Set. She was glad that she had been able to keep her promise of spending the afternoon with Teddy.


	14. Work Experience

Note: This chapter is based on Pixelator, featuring Felicity 

Felicity stood in the reception at the posh Grand Paris Hotel. It was work experience day and everyone else apart from Marinette, Alya and Felicity had been given a job to do. Miss Bustier looked at the ower and mayor of Paris, Mr Bourgeois.

"Do you have Marinette, Alya and Felicity on your list, Mr Bourgeois?" Miss Bustier asked.

"It doesn't look like it," Mr Bourgeois said.

"I wonder who helped Daddy with the list?" Felicity said quietly. Ever since she had met Chloe at the start of the school year, it seemed that she didn't like Felicity being in the class but Felicity couldn't figure out why. She had never done anything to upset Chloe.

"Of course she gets to spend the whole day with Adrain. This is going to be the worst day ever" Marinette sighed.

"Tell me about it" Felicity replied.

Chloe hands Mayer Bourgeois a piece of paper.

"Ah yes. Alya will be sorting trash at the main dumpster, Felicity will be folding towels in the laundry room" Mr Bourgeois said.

The main door opened and the famous rockstar Jagged Stone walked in followed by his assistant Penny and crocodile Fang.

"WoW," Chloe said.

"This day suddenly got a lot more interesting," Felicity said.

"Excuse me sir but this is a luxury hotel," Mr Bourgeois said.

Chloe calls her father over and must have said something to him. Mr Bourgeois turns around with a big smile on his face.

" Mr Stone, welcome to the Grand Paris Hotel. I am Mayor Bourgeois the owner of the most luxurious hotel in all of Paris. How can we help you?" Mr Bourgeois said.

"Jagged, would like to check into your most luxurious suite," Penny said.

"And Fang better get a real bathtub, not a tiny waterhole like the one in that hotel down the street," Jagged said.

"We have everything you need, Ms Fang, including a state of the art entertainment centre," Mr Bourgeois said.

"Fang's my crocodile," Jagged said.

"Mr Stone, we have everything you require and would Fang like a bubble bath?" Mr Bourgeois asked.

"Crocodile's don't like bubble baths, it dries their scales out" Jagged stated.

Kim, who was given the role of a bell boy and another bell boy, helped take Jagged's language to the lift. While this was happening, a man managed to sneak into the hotel. He had a camera in his hand. Fang sees him and makes the man scared.

"Oh, not him again," Jagged said, sounding annoyed

"Remember me, Mr Stone? Vincent Aza! Just let me take one photo to show everyone in the world that we're best buds. Come on please, I'm your biggest fan"

"I know, you've been to my last 36 shows. But we are not friends" Jagged said as Vincent tries to take a photo of the two of them. Penny sees this and takes Vincent and the camera out the hotel.

Jagged and Fang enter the lift.

Hawkmoth's Lair.

The window opens and Hawkmoth is stood in the light.

"I sense brewing anger and frustration. Perfect for my evil little Akuma's Hawkmoth said as he turns a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and Evilze him"

Outside the Grand Paris Hotel.

Vincent is still upset about not getting a photo taken with Jagged Stone. Vincent was one of his biggest fans. The Akuma flew over to him and entered his camera. A purple butterfly shaped mask appears.

"Pixelator, I'm Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the power to capture your hero's smile, forever. But in return, you will need to do some capturing for me"

"Yes, Hawkmoth," Vincent said as he turns into Pixelator.

Inside the Hotel.

Felicity was in the laundry room with another maid. They were folding towels and sorting them into piles.

"Could you take these to room 74 and 75, please. I will do the two rooms below. I know its lot to ask but could you please take this hand tail to room 100 as well. It would help me out a lot."

"Sure," Felicity said as she took the towels and left the laundry room.

Felicity had just finished delivering the towels to the rooms. She made her way to the next floor. She dropped the hand towel off and was about to head back downstairs when she saw something that made her stop. A man wearing a black bodysuit with bright blue lines down the sides knocked on the door of one of the rooms.

"Jagged Stone?" Pixelator asked.

"What?" The person in the room asked.

"Look into the lens," Pixelator said.

Felicity watches as the man (Pixelator) takes a picture of the person. She saw a blinding light and then nothing. The man was gone. Before the person sees Felicity she quickly pushed the door that leads to the stairs and ran inside.

"That was a close one," Felicity said.

"I hate to tell you this but that mans been Akumatized," Rikki said as he flew out of Felicity's pocket.

"Really. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse. I now have to fight an Akuma" Felicity complained. "On the bright side, I actually get to see Jagged Stone again."

Rikki laughs and Felicity smiles.

Transformation

"Rikki, Paws Out" Felicity said as she turns into Wolfette.

Felicity makes her way to Jagged Stones Suite on the next floor. When she gets there, Ladybug is trying to save Jagged from Pixelator. Felicity sees that Ladybug is in trouble so she takes Jagged from her and watches as Ladybug pushes Pixelator into the suitcases.

"Let's get out of here," Felicity said as the climb out the window and onto the rooftops of Pairs. Jagged looked scared.

"Follow me," Ladybug said. Felicity followed Ladybug and they soon found herself standing in Mr Damocles office.

"Wait, did he pixelate your arm?" Felicity asked.

"Unfortunately," Ladybug said.

"I can't stay here, I'm performing tonight," Jagged said.

"Don't worry, you will still get to do you gig" Ladybug said. "But while we are catching Pixelator, I need you to stay in a place where no one would think of looking for you"

"Ladybug's right. Until we stop Pixelator you need to stay out of the public eye" Felicity added.

"Is this safe, Ladybug, Wolfette. This is a school" Mr Damocles said.

"Yes" Ladybug said. "Pixelator would never imagine that is idol would want to spend a day at school"

Mr Damocles looked at the two heroes.

"I mean isn't school awesome"

"Yeah, schools the best" Felicity added.

"This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this. First, I get some crazed fan stalking me everywhere and then I'm attacked by some super weirdo" Jagged said.

"What do you know about this fan?" Ladybug asked.

"He's come to every one of my shows this year, sent me stacks of letters, gone through my rubbish and he even followed my Mother to her weekly Bingo night," Jagged said.

"I think he's a bit too obsessed with you," Felicity said.

"How creepy" Ladybug said.

"Not really. It's just a bunch of elderly ladies getting together to have fun" Jagged said.

Ladybug takes her Yo-Yo and opens it up.

"Wow. I didn't know about that" Felicity said.

"I'm sure you have a similar type of communication" Ladybug said as she tries to type but struggles as her hand keeps going through the Yo-Yo. She eventually uses her nose to tap into what she wants.

"Vincent Aza. Got his address" Ladybug said.

"I guess that's our next stop," Felicity said.

"You're not going to leave me here?" Jagged asked.

Mr Damocles looks at Jagged.

"I mean isn't school wonderful"

****

The two heroes arrive at Vincent Aza's house and enter his room. In the room, there is a wall full of photo frames.

"This is super creepy," Felicity said as she looked into one of the frames and saw a very familiar face. It was her Mum and Teddy.

"Wolfette, time to go. He's at the Champs Élysées" Ladybug said.

"Ok. What's the plan?" Felicity asked.

"I don't really have one." Ladybug said as they made their way to the Champs Élysées

***

"I've been expecting the two of you," Pixelator said as Felicity and Ladybug dropped down from the rooftops. Pixelator starts zapping them with his camera. Pixelator manages to zap Felicity and she vanishes. She reappears in a blanks space all alone.

"Great" Felicity said to herself. "I hate my life"

Felicity sighs and walks around the space for a few minutes until she finds her self-disappearing again. This time she reappeared in the street. Ladybug and Chat Noir were there as well.

"I'm guessing you were the one responsible for free us from that horrible white room," Felicity said as she looked at the people around her. Chat Noir smiled at her

"Chat," Ladybug said as she threw what looked like a compact mirror and chat Noir hits it with his staff, causing the beam to reflect and hit Piexlator. Ladybug took the Lucky Charm and threw it in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug" Hundreds of ladybug flew around the city, fixing the damage caused by the Akuma.

Ladybug grabbed Pixelator's visor and broke to realise the Akuma.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma" Ladybug said as she opened her Yo-Yo. "Time to de-evilize" Ladybug caught the Akuma and then a few seconds later she a pure white butterfly flew out the Yo-Yo.

"Pound it," The heroes say as they fist bump.

***

Felicity arrived back at the hotel. She was just in time for the end of the day. The whole class gathered around the Ms Bustier and Mr Bourgeios.

"Thank you for this work experience day, Mr Bourgeios. I'm sure we will remember it for a long time to come" Ms Bustier said.

"So do I," Mr Bourgeios said. "Oh wait, I almost forgot, Jagged Stone's giving a concert tonight, I'm giving tickets to the students who demonstrated the greatest effort today"

Penny handed tickets to Alya, Marinette, Adrian and Felicity.

"Wow, Thank you," Felicity said.

***

Felicity arrived a the concert with her friends. There was a large crowd and the stage was covered in bright spotlights. Jagged Stone appeared.

"Good evening Paris" Jagged said.

"This is so cool. My first concert in Paris" Felicity said.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the girls that save my life. This ones for Ladybug and Wolfette" Jagged said as he started playing the song.

Felicity blushed and smiled. Today wasn't so bad after all.


	15. The Reveal and Matchmaker

Note: Matchmaker is an OC Akuma that a user on Fanfiction.net suggested. I do not own her. 

Ladybug and Felicity/Wolfette decided to finish petrol early. It was a quiet night in Pairs and the lights from the Effiel Tower could be seen in the distance. Felicity sat down on the edge of a roof, in a quiet part of Paris and Ladybug joined her.

"Ladybug, can we talk about something?" Felicity asked.

"Sure. I still have time" Ladybug answered.

"It's about the Antibug fight a few months ago. I know who you are under the mask. I tried to forget about it but I couldn't. I know that your Marinette" Felicity said. "I think it's only fair that I show you who I am"

"You don't have to. It would be safer if you didn't" Ladybug told her.

"No, I think its fair," Felicity said. "Actually I think you will be quite surprised. How about we both release our transformations at the same time"

"Ok but remember to keep your promise. No one else can know" Ladybug said.

"Paws in," Felicity said as she released her transformation.

"Spots off," Ladybug said.

"Felicity, you're Wolfette?' Ladybug asked.

"I am," Felicity answered. Her Kwami Rikki didn't look happy but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Does anyone else know?" Ladybug asked.

"No. Only you. I only told you the truth because I couldn't get over what happened during the Antibug fight out of my head. Rikki did try and put me off telling you but I didn't listen" Felicity said as she looked at her Kwami.

"Well, I didn't say those exact words. I said that you should have waited a bit longer but I guess it doesn't matter now. As long as you don't tell anyone else" Rikki said.

"I take it that's your Kwami?" Marinette/Ladybug asked.

"Yeah. This is Rikki" Felicity said.

"Oh, This is Tikki," Marinette said.

"It's nice to see you again," Felicity said. She had briefly seen Tikki during the whole Antibug mess.

"So what happens now?" Felicity asked.

"Well, I guess we carry on as normal and remember not to call each other by our real names when we are in the masks," Marinette said.

"Well, It's getting late and I don't want my parents grounding me for going to bed late," Felicity said.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Marinette said.

"Tikki, Spots on," Marinette said as she became Ladybug again.

"Rikki, Paws out," Felicity said.

"Night Ladybug," Felicity said as she used her whip to swing over to the other side of the street.

***

Felicity quietly entered her room and released her transformation. Rikki looked at her but Felicity didn't say anything, she went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. As she got into bed, she couldn't help but notice that her Kwami kept looking at her.

"It's late," Felicity said. "I know you not happy about me telling Ladybug but something tells me that we may need her soon and I mean as Marinette"

"Well I would have liked you to wait but I guess we can't change what happened," Rikki said as he settled in his spot at the end of Felicity's bed.

****

Felicity woke up when her alarm went off, she got up and started to get ready for school. It didn't take long to get ready and soon she was dressed. Felicity walked into the kitchen and found both her parents sitting at the table. She knew that something was up.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked with a worried look on her face.

"It's nothing to worry about Felicity. Your father has taken a couple of days off work so that we can do some nice things as a family" Her Mum said.

"Really?" Felicity asked.

"Yep. Tonight we are going out for a meal, so please don't be late home" Her Dad said.

"Ok. I won't" Felicity said as she left for school.

***

In school, Felicity was in Ms Mendeleiev science class. This was the only class where she didn't have anyone sitting next to her. Felicity didn't enjoy science. After class Nathaniel came over to her desk.

"Hey, Felicity. I was wondering if you wanted to get an Ice cream? We could meet at the corner of your apartment block in an hour" Nathaniel asked.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel but I'm busy tonight. My dad managed to get some time off work and we are going out for a family meal. Maybe another time" Felicity said. Felicity felt bad for turning down Nathaniel but she didn't want to miss out on spending time with her Dad.

"That's ok, Felicity. Have a nice time with your family" Nathaniel said.

Felicity smiled as she walked out of the classroom. It was home time.

****

While, Felicity walked home in high spirits, happy to be spending some time with her Mum, Dad and little brother, someone else was having a bad day. Megan had just broken up with her boyfriend Ethan. Her best friend Leah was more upset then she was because Ethan was the son of her favourite musician. Megan was angry at first but she quickly calmed down and deiced that she was going to spend the rest of the afternoon watching her favourite series on Netflix.

"Here, take this. I don't want to be reminded of Ethan" Megan said as she took off the rope chain that had a seashell on it. Ethan had given Megan the seashell after the spent a long weekend at the seaside with his parents.

"How can you be so calm about this, Megan?" Leah asked. "He's the son of a famous musician. You could have gotten us free tickets and VIP access."

"If he wants to be like that towards me then he's not worth it," Megan said.

"I will make him see that your the perfect girl for him," Leah said.

Megan walked off, leaving Leah on her own. Leah looked at the seashell.

"How could he do this to my best friend. I hate him so much now. Megan and Ethan were perfect for each other" Leah thought to herself as she threw the necklace on the floor.

***

Hawkmoth's Lair

The window opened and Hawkmoth stood in the light.

"Ahh, the pain and anger of a boy breaking up with their best friend. What a lovely idea for my little Akuma" Hawkmoth said as he turned a butterfly into an Akuma and let it go. "Fly away my evil Akuma and evilzie her."

*****

Leah sat on the ground next to the river Seine. She reached out to pick up the seashell necklace but she didn't notice the black butterfly entering it. Leah looked up as a purple butterfly shaped mask outline appeared on her face.

"Hello, Matchmaker. I'm Hawkmoth. I am giving you the power to fix the broken hearts of Paris and get revenge on the boy who broke your friend's heart. All I ask for his the miraculous of those annoying hero's Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette"

"Yes, Hawkmoth. I will fix the city of romance" Leah said as she turned in Matchmaker. As Matchmaker, she had a bright pink knee-length dress with red kisses on it. She also had black shoes. Her lips were bright red and she carried a stamper in her left hand.

Matchmaker looked around her and noticed that one of the civilians walking along the Seine was carrying a bouquet of red roses. The man had tears running down his face. He had been turned down by his crush. Matchmaker quietly walked over and placed a stamp on his neck. "Go and find your true love. She will be unable to resist you"

"Now to find Ethan," Matchmaker said.

****

Felicity and her family walked into one of the many restaurants in Pairs. This restaurant had a British feel to it and made Felicity think of England. They sat down in a booth and started looking at the menu.

"Felicity hows school going?" Her dad asked her.

"It's good. My tutor said that my French is getting better and I really like my friends" Felicity said.

"That's good." Her dad said. "I hear that your friends with a boy?"

"Dad" Felicity moaned. "Nathaniel is a friend and nothing more. I'm sorry if the way I said it sounds weird but it's true"

"I won't say anything else about it then," Her Dad said.

Teddy was playing with Felicity's Mum phone and the two-year-old had managed to open the internet.

"Look what I found?" Teddy said. "It's Wolfie, with Kitty and Ladybug"

"Let's see," Felicity said as she took the phone from Teddy. The picture was posted on the Ladyblog website. Alya must have taken it during the Akuma battle a few days ago.

"I didn't know that you read the Ladyblog, Mum," Felicity said as she noticed that the page was saved under favourites.

"Oh, I think everyone reads it. I like reading about what the superheroes get up to" Her Mum said as her phone vibrated.

"Oh another post from the Ladyblog"

"Really. What's it about?" Felicity asked.

"It's a live stream. There's an Akumatized person causing trouble near the Pont des Arts bridge. It seems like they are making people fall madly in love with each other" Felicity's Mum said.

"I need to use the toilet," Felicity said as she got up and made it look like she was walking in the direction of the ladies toilet. When she was certain that her parents were looking down at their phones, she quickly walked out of the restaurant and hid down one of the sidewalks. No one was there. She let Rikki out of her bag.

"Time to transform," Felicity said. "Rikki Paws Out"

***

Felicity managed to locate the Akuma, heading towards the famous Louvre but before she could do anything she heard two very familiar voices. One of them belonged to Alya (the creator of the Ladyblog) and the other was Ladybug.

"I wonder who my perfect match would be," Felicity said as she joined Ladybug and Alya.

"Oh, Wolfette it's you," Ladybug said "The Akumatized person took off before I could get to her. Come one we need to find her before she turns more people into lovesick puppies. Alya you really should find somewhere to hid until this is over"

Alya was about to protest but Ladybug and Felicity/Wolfette had already disappeared.

***

Ladybug and Felicity arrived at the Louvre to find it cornered off by the police. On the way there, Ladybug had tired to contact Chat Noir but couldn't get hold of him, which meant that he hadn't transformed yet.

"I can't stand watching people kissing each other like that" Felicity said.

"I know what you mean," Ladybug said as she used her Yo-Yo to block Matchmaker from turning another person into an obsessed lover.

"Forcing people to love each other is wrong," Ladybug said.

"You haven't asked the most important question. Who are you?" Felicity said.

"I'm Matchmaker and I'm going fix everyone's broken hearts but now you are here, you are going to give me your Miraculous" Matchmaker said.

"Not a chance," Ladybug said.

"Wolfette, distract her while I try and locate the Akuma" Ladybug said.

Felicity tried to her best to distract Matchmaker but she still managed to turn a few people into obsessed lovers. It was then that she noticed the seashell necklace she had on her neck.

"I think it's time to end this" Felicity said. They had been at this for the past 45 minutes.

"I think your right" Ladybug said as she tossed her Yo-Yo in the air "Lucky Charm"

Her Lucky charm was a giant love heart. It was made from plastic and had red and black polka dots on it.

"What am I going to with this" Ladybug said as she looked around her. She saw a tree, her Yo-Yo and Wolfette's hand.

"Ok, got it," Ladybug said. "Wolfette, use your Ice power on the bench when I tell you"

Ladybug placed the giant love heart on a bench next to a tree.

"Now," Ladybug said. "Matchmaker another broken heart for you to fix"

"Icy Touch," Felicity said as she used her power on the bench. Ladybug took this distraction as an opportunity to tie Matchmaker to the tree using the Yo-Yo. Ladybug took the seashell necklace from Matchmakers neck and broke it, freeing the Akuma. She let Matchmaker free and she fell the ground

"No more matchmaking for you little Akuma" Ladybug said as she opened her Yo-Yo. "Time to de-evilze" Ladybug caught the Akuma in her Yo-Yo, closed it and then re-opened it to let a pure white butterfly out.

"Bye, little butterfly" Ladybug said. She took the lucky charm and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug"

Hundreds of Ladybugs flew around Paris fixing the mess caused by the Akuma. A confused Leah sat on the ground.

"What am I doing here and where's Megan?" Leah said.

"Pound it," Ladybug and Felicity said.

"I wonder what happened to Chat Noir today," Felicity asked.

"Maybe he was busy with his civilian life," Ladybug said. "I will find out later."

"Ok. You'd better go before the whole world finds out who you are" Felicity said. Ladybug smiled as she swang away on her Yo-Yo.

Felicity quickly made sure that the young girl was ok before she left. She made sure that she was out of sight before she dropped her transformation and gently placed a tired Rikki into her bag. She then hurried back to the restaurant and found her parents paying the check.

"Hi, Mum," Felicity said.

"Felicity you must have a very good reason as to why it took you two hours to use the toilet," Her Mum said.

"I got lost on the way back from the toilet and somehow ended up in the restaurant next door. It took ages to find my way back, but I'm here now. I'm sorry Mum" Felicity said.

"Ok, just don't get lost again." Her Mum said, giving her the benefit of the doubt. "You will be babysitting Teddy tomorrow evening tho. Your father is taking me out for an adult only evening"

"Ok," Felicity said as the left the restaurant and walked out into the mild April night.


	16. Grounded

Note: This chapter is based on Princess Fragrance featuring Felicity with some changes. 

It was Wednesday morning and the rain continued to fall, the sky was covered in grey clouds, Felicity was busy helping her Mum get Teddy dressed and ready. The daily news channel was playing in the background. Nobody watched it until an update from Nadja Chamack came on.

"Welcome, Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved Paris once again. Jean Duparc had been Akumatized into the very menacing Magician of Misfortune, threating to make the Effiel Tower vanish in a puff of smoke."

Felicity had to sit the Akuma attack out that morning as she was already in enough trouble with her parents about the last time she disappeared.

"Just be glad that you didn't decide to have one of your little adventures this morning, Felicity." Her Mum said. "Come to think of it, you seem to disappear every time an Akuma appears"

"It must be a coincidence," Felicity said.

"A very strange one," Her Mum said.

"Yeah, very strange," Felicity said as she grabbed her school bag. "I better get going now"

"Felicity, I want you to come home as soon as school has finished." Her Mum said.

"Fine" Felicity said as she walked out of the apartment. The rain had stopped now and the sky was a clear blue colour.

"I wish that Mum wouldn't be so overprotective," Felicity thought to herself as she entered the school building.

***

Felicity started into space as Ms Mendeleiev talked about combustion. She had already studied it at her old school. Most of the classmates seemed to be uninterested as well. Rose and Juleka watched a video on Roses phone. Ivan had his head down on the desk. Only five of the students paid attention to what Ms Mendeleiev was talking about.

"Combustion is a high-temperature exothermic reaction between a fuel and an oxidant"

The door opened and Marinette came in, she tripped over something on the floor and landed in front of the teacher's desk.

"Marinette, Nice of you to join us. What excuse do you have this time? Accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?" Mrs Mendeleieve asked.

"I had to take my dog to the vet," Marinette said. Mrs Mendeleiev was about to say something else but Rose sprayed some perfume.

"Thank you, Rose. But I don't think our classroom needs extra freshness" Mrs Mendeleiev said. She walks over to Rose and sees that she is using her mobile phone in class.

"Furthermore, using your phone during class time is against school rules. Take the rest of your things and go the principal's office"

Rose gets up and walks out of the classroom. Mrs Mendeleiev walks back to the front of the classroom and places the items she confiscated from Rose on the desk.

"Watch what happens when you play around with flammable substances in a chemistry lab." Mrs Mendeleiev said as she sprays some of the perfume into a glass container. She then places it upright and pushes a button, creating a small explosion. The students gasp.

"Just to make sure that you were all paying attention, I will be quizzing you on lab safety next lesson," Mrs Mendeleiev said as the bell rang.

Felicity packed her things away and left the classroom. She wanted to catch up with Marinette and Alya but they had already left.

***

Outside the school, Felicity watched Marinette go flying as she tripped over someone's bag. Felicity saw a flash of red come flying out of Marinette's small purse. She walked down the steps and was about to reach out and pick up Marinette's Kwami for her but Chloe beat her to it.

"That's Marinette's toy," Felicity said.

"I found it so it's mine now," Chloe said. "Tell Marinette to come and get it back if it's so important to her"

Chloe gets into her limo and the driver pulls away. Marinette notices that Chloe had Tikki in her hands.

"Chloe, wait" Marinette shouted.

"Huh?" Chloe said.

"That's my.... my" Marinette said.

"Not anymore," Chloe said as the limo drove out of sight.

"Marinette," Felicity said. "I tried to get it back but Chloe already had it in her hand"

"It's ok, Felicity. Thank you for trying" Marinette said. "We have to get her back. Tikki's sick"

"I would stay and help but I'm grounded for ditching family night," Felicity said as she walked away.

****

Rose sat by the river bank, she was trying to write another letter as Chloe ripped her first one up in front of her. She started sobbing and her tears stained the paper.

***

Hawkmoth's Lair.

The window opened and Hawkmoth stood in the light.

"Ohh now there's a broken-hearted princess if ever I saw one. Every rose has its thorns" Hawkmoth said as he placed his hand out. A butterfly landed on it and Hawkmoth turned it into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilzie her"

*****

Rose is still sobbing. She grabbed her perfume bottle and was about to spray it. Rose didn't see the evil butterfly enter the bottle. She looked up and now had a purple butterfly shaped maks outline on her face.

"Princess Fragrance, I'm Hawkmoth. Your perfume is now your secret weapon. No one will be able to resist it, especially Prince Ali. All I want form you are Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette's miraculous" Hawkmoth tells Rose.

"I'm coming my Prince" Rose sings as she turns into Princess Fragrance.

***

Felicity had just got home from school. Her Mum was in the lounge with Teddy. Felicity may be grounded but it didn't mean that she couldn't have fun in her room. She had lots of new magazines to read, they had arrived from London that week.

"Hi," Felicity said.

"Hello, Felicity," Her Mum said. "I need you to watch Teddy for me while I start the dinner prep. He seems to have an obsession with the TV remote lately and I don't want him watching anything that he shouldn't be"

"Ok, Mum," Felicity said. "Let me just put my bags in my room"

Felicity went to her room and put her school bag on the bed. She also let her Kwami out of her pocket.

"I really hope that Mari finds Tikki," Felicity said.

"I'm sure she will. Anyway, I think you should go and watch your brother. I don't think you want your Mum grounding you for the rest of the week" Rikki said.

"Yeah. I already had to make up some random excuses this week about why I missed my extra french lesson" Felicity said.

****

Felicity wasn't having any fun. Her brother had watched 25 episodes of his favourite cartoon and Felicity had gotten fed up with hearing the same songs over and over again.

"Teddy, shall we see if there is something else on?" Felicity asked.

"Wanna play with Kitty Cat and Ladybug dolls now please?" Teddy asked.

"Sure," Felicity said as she got the dolls from his toy box. In recent weeks they added two more dolls to the collection. One was based on Stormy Weather and the other was based on Antibug. A villain that Felicity (as Wolfette) had witnessed in action.

"Ladybug's Yo-Yo is missing," Teddy said.

"Oh, that's bad. She won't be able to save Paris" Felicity said.

Teddy started looking around the room for the Yo-Yo.

"Felicity it's behind you," Teddy said.

"Oh, there it is," Felicity said as she revealed the plastic toy and attached it to the doll's hip.

Teddy and Felicity played with the dolls. Felicity played with Ladybug and Teddy played with Stormy Weather and Chat Noir.

When Felicity's Mum came back, Felicity turned around.

"This is nice, I like it when you get on well together," Her Mum said.

"Yeah" Felicity agreed. Her Mum took the TV remote and turned it on. The first channel that appeared after the kid's channel was the News. Nadja is interviewing Prince Ali. Suddenly, a cloud of pink smoke covers the screen, it quickly disappears and a girl with green skin is left standing in front of the camera crew. The camera crew turned around a bowed at the girl.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance"

"Who are you?" Prince Ali asked.

"I'm Princess Fragrance and I've come just for you. In just a spritz you will be mine" Princess Fragrance said.

Felicity continued to look at the screen.

"I take it this isn't part of the show," Her Mum said.

"I don't think so. Hawkmoth must be behind this" Felicity said.

"Just to make sure you don't go on one of your usual trips, I've got a nice long list of things for you to do. First, you can start by tidying your room and then you can fold your clothes" Her Mum said as she sat down on the sofa. Teddy climbed up and sat on her lap.

"Mum, why? I'm grounded. I'm not going to leave the house" Felicity said.

"Because I can't do everything" Her Mum answered. "If you do this jobs without complaining then I may change my mind about grounding you"

"Ok," Felicity said.

***

Felicity sighed as she entered her room.

"Mum's so unfair. My room is tidy and my clothes are folded." Felicity said. "I'm not going to do those jobs while there's an Akuma causing trouble."

"Felicity, I would like to remind you that you are grounded and that your Mother could come and check on you at any time," Rikki said.

"As far as she is aware, I'm folding clothes," Felicity said as she pulled out a pile of clothes and made it look like she was folding them. "Felicity may be grounded but Wolfette isn't."

"Fine" Rikki said. "Let's go"

Transformation

"Rikki, Paws Out" Felicity said. Before she left the apartment, Felicity grabbed a plastic peg from the clothes basket. She didn't want to be one of Princess Fragrance's servants.

***

Felicity found Princess Fragrance along with Chat Noir, Prince Ali, Mayer Bourgeois, Chloe and Prince Ali's chaperone. They are gathered on the Pont des Arts bridge. In the middle Princess Fragrance took a box from Chat Noir. It looked like a wedding ring box. Felicity decided to make herself known.

"A wedding on the Pont des Arts bridge. Shame I'm going to have to cut it short" Felicity said.

"You wasn't invited but soon you will be under my control," Princess Fragrance said as she sprayed her perfume. Felicity quickly put the peg on her nose. I wasn't very comfortable but at least it stopped her from being controlled.

"I don't think so," Felicity said. "The wedding's off"

A few seconds later, a familiar red and black Yo-Yo appeared. It knocked the box out of the villain's hand and it fell into the river.

"Not so fast, my royal pain in the neck" Ladybug said as she stood on a lamppost.

"Nice to see you," Felicity said. "I was worried you wouldn't show up."

The two hero's smiled at each other before turning the attention back to Princess Fragrance.

"Servant's attack and take their jewels from them," Princess Fragrance said. They start to fight against each other. Ladybug deals with Chat Noir and tries to get him back on their side but it's no good. While Felicity took care of the others. She nocked them over and they fell to the ground. When Felicity turned around, she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting each other on a barge full of fireworks.

"I hate to tell you this but little miss princess and her prince got away"

"We will deal them after. Right now we need to stop the cloud" Ladybug said. Chat Noir took the opportunity to summon his cataclysm. Felicity watched in horror, there was nothing that she could do but Ladybug already had a plan. She tripped Chat Noir and caused him to use his power on the fuse for the fireworks. The fireworks went off and destroyed the cloud of pink perfume.

"Now to take care of the Akuma" Ladybug said. "You coming Wolfette"

"This city is not for us. There are too many people that want to bother us. Let's go far away from this place" Princess Fragrance said.

"Leaving so soon," Ladybug said.

"I hope not. The party is just getting started" Felicity said.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug said as she used her power. She got a balloon.

"You can't escape Ladybug, it's over," Princess Fragrance said. Ladybug asked Felicity to pass her the straw in front of her feet and she used it to make a dart. When Princess Fragrance tried to fire a dart at Ladybug she threw the ballon at the bottle of perfume. Now that Princess Fragrance was powerless, Felicity walked over and took the bottle.

"It's all your's Ladybug," Felicity said as Ladybug took the bottle from her. She dropped it on the ground and then smashed it, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma" Ladybug said as she opened her Yo-Yo. "Time to de-evilize." She catches the Akuma in her Yo-Yo, purifies it and then lets it go.

"Bye Bye, little butterfly" Ladybug said as she took her Lucky Charm and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug"

Hundreds of tiny ladybugs fly around the city fixing the damage caused by the Akuma. Purple mist forms over Princess Fragrance and turns back into Rose.

"Huh?" Rose asked sounding confused

"What happened?" Prince Alie asked.

Felicity smiled, glad that the mess was over. She then uses her whip to swing of the building and manages to sneak into her room without being seen. She drops her transformation and goes back to folding clothes. There was a knock on her door.

"Felicity" Her Mum called.

"Yes," Felicity asked as her Mum opened the door.

"Wow. This looks brilliant, Maybe I should ask you to fold clothes more often" Her Mum said.

"I'm really sorry about what happened last week," Felicity said.

"I know you are and because you did the jobs I asked you to do without making a fuss, I'm ungrounding you as of now." Her Mum said.

"Thank you," Felicity said as she hugged her Mum.


	17. I can Count on You

"Felicity, I hope that you are paying attention to what I just said." Miss Bustier asked.

"Sorry, Miss, could you please repeat the question?" Felicity asked.

"Ok but next time please make sure that you are listening" Miss Bustier said. "Why does the colour mention in the line of the text on the board match how the person is feeling"

"Green is the colour of most leaves and plants. It's also seen as being the colour of life and nature. The text is talking about a garden, maybe the writer wants us to feel calm." Felicity said.

"That's a good answer, Felicity" Miss Bustier said.

***

After the lesson, the students had PE and Study Hall. During Study Hall, Felicity had her extra French Lesson. She was doing well and had picked up the language really quickly. Marinette and Alya had been a great help. Nathaniel even offered to help Felicity with some of the extra work as well. Over the past few months, Felicity and Nathaniel had started to develop a good friendship but Felicity wasn't sure if Nathaniel thought they were more than just friends. She only saw Nathaniel as a friend at the moment.

The rest of the school day wasn't very eventful unless you count watching Chloe get sent to the principal's office for making rude comments about students work. Nathaniel waited for Felicity after class. He only did that if he wanted to talk about something. It was then that Felicity remembers that he had asked her to hang out with him and get ice cream.

"Hi, Felicity. Are you still coming to my house?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah, My mum said that I have to back before seven tho, so maybe we could get the Ice Cream first" Felicity suggested.

"Sure. I don't mind. We can eat it on the way back" Nathaniel said. Felicity smiled. She enjoyed spending time with Nathaniel.

Felicity and Nathaniel soon found themselves walking back to Nathaniel's house with Ice Cream cones in their hands. Felicity had mint choc chip and Nathanial had strawberry.

****

Nathaniel's room was full of his sketches and artwork. One of the walls, there was a whole section with sketches of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette.

"Wow these drawings are amazing," Felicity said.

"Thank you, Felicity. Your one of the first people to see them like this. I never put them up on the walls before. I didn't think they were good enough. I even got Akumatized because someone made fun of my work" Nathaniel said.

"Oh, What happened?" Felicity asked.

"I don't really remember much, like most people but when I was saved by Ladybug, I was in Chloe's room for some reason," Nathaniel said.

"I take it that you are a big fan of the superheroes," Felicity said.

"Yeah. Ladybug is amazing, she's so brave. She used to be my favourite hero until Wolfette showed up. I love how cool she looks in the outfit and the hair reminds me of yours" Nathaniel said. Felicity blushed.

"Really?" Felicity said.

"Yeah," Nathaniel said.

Felicity wanted to tell Nathaniel about her secret but she had made a promise to Ladybug that she wouldn't tell anyone else.

"I happen to be friends with Wolfette," Felicity said. "I could ask her to sign one of your pictures"

"You would do that for me?" Nathaniel asked.

"I can try," Felicity said.

"Thank you," Nathaniel said.

****

When Felicity got back from Nathaniel's house, she went to her room and she wasn't even given a chance to put her bag down before Rikki flew out and hovered in front of Felicity.

'What was that?" Rikki asked. "Why did you tell Nathaniel that you are friends with Wolfette when you are Wolfette. I don't mind you singing a picture for him but what if he asks you to arrange a meeting. You can't be Felicity and Wolfette at the same time, it's not possible"

"Rikki, I know what I'm doing. Nathaniel only wants a picture. I sign the picture and then slip it into his postbox when I transform to patrol tonight" Felicity said.

"I'm telling you now that I don't like this idea. Your identity must remain a secret for the time being" Rikki said.

"Nathaniel will be none the wiser and if he asks to meet Wolfette then I will think of something," Felicity said.

"You do what you think is right but don't come looking for answers when this all goes wrong" Rikki warned her.

"I won't and even if he did put the pieces together, I trust him," Felicity said.

"So you do have feelings for him," Rikki said.

Felicity didn't answer, instead, she turned around and started out the window. Felicity didn't want to talk about Nathaniel anymore.

"Felicity come here please" Her Mum called.

"Coming" Felicity called.

Felicity found her mum in the lounge. She was sat on the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand.

"You wanted me," Felicity said.

"Mia's Mum rang earlier while you were out and said that you had been ignoring Mia." Her Mum said.

"I haven't," Felicity said. "I messaged her last week, I hard to keep in contact with her."

"I know it can be hard but she wanted to tell you something important. Maybe you should facetime her now" Her Mum said.

Felicity looked at the time. It was 6:15, she had an hour before she had to meet up with Chat Noir and Ladybug for the weekly patrol.

"Ok," Felicity said.

****

Felicity went back to her room and grabbed her Ipad of the side.

"What you doing?" Rikki asked.

"Factiming a friend of mine from London," Felicity said.

"What's Factiming?" Rikki asked.

"Oh, it's a kinda like a phone call but instead of putting the phone to your ear, you put in front of you so you can see the person's face. My friends and I used to do it all the time." Felicity said as she pressed Mia's number.

Facetime Chat

"Hey Mia," Felicity said as her friend appeared on the screen in front of her.

"Felicity, you look different. You've changed your hairstyle" Mia said.

"Yeah, I deiced to try something different," Felicity said.

"It looks nice," Mia said.

"Thank you," Felicity told her. "What's the big news that you have to tell me"

"Well, you know how I told you that I got the lead part in the school show. Mia started. "Someone that is in the play, their Dad is the head of a school that specialises in the arts. He said that I should apply for the school and guess what I got in"

"Wow. Whats the school called?" Felicity asked.

"Maple Park School," Mia said. "It has a proper theatre and everything"

"That sounds nice," Felicity said. "Wish that I could go there"

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Schools, not the same without you" Mia said.

"Yeah" Felicity sighed.

"Felicity, is everything ok?" Mia asked. "Is it about that boy?"

"Yeah. Nathaniel is a really good friend but lately, I've started to notice changes in the way he acts around me, I'm not sure if he wants us to be more than friends." Felicity said.

"Oh. Has he asked you out yet?" Mia asked.

"No, not yet," Felicity said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about at the moment," Mia said. "Just continue being his friend for now"

"You're right. Thank you Mia" Felicity said.

"That's ok. I guess I will talk to you later" Mia said.

"Yeah, Talk to you later," Felicity said as she ended the call.


	18. TV Show

This chapter is based on Simon Says featuring Felicity.

Felicity sat in the lounge with her Mum, Dad and brother Teddy. The TV was on in the background. A show called The Challenge was on the screen.

"Welcome back to everyone's favourite live game show The Challenge. Let's give it up for our awesome contestant Nino." Alec announced

Felicity turned her attention back to the TV when she saw her classmate walk on to the stage.

"So Nino, you're a student and a DJ. That's pretty awesome! Check out the decks we've got for you" Alec said.

"Mum, that boys in my class," Felicity said.

"Oh, I remember you telling me about this. Didn't you have plans to go and watch him in the TV studio?" Her Mum asked.

In the background, Alec told Nino that he had to get the Mayer of Pairs to dance.

"I did but Marinette's grounded," Felicity said.

"That's a shame," Her Mum told her.

"Yeah," Felicity said as she turned her attention back to the TV

"Victory! Challenge conquered by Nino. You moved your head to the beat, Mayer Bourgeois. That counts as dancing" Alec said.

"What that's not true. My neck was itching that's all" Mayer Bourgeois said.

"Moving an inch to the beat counts as dancing. Congratulations Nino. You will return in one week to face your next challenge. And now let's welcome our next contestant, give it up for Simon Grimault" Alec said.

"Your friends good Felicity," Her Dad said.

Felicity smiled at her Dad.

"Felicity I think I heard your phone ring," Her Mum said.

"Oh. I better check it" Felicity said as she got up and went to her room.

Felicity picked up her phone and noticed that she had a missed call from Marinette, she pressed the call back button but Marinette was on the phone with someone else. Felicity took her TV remote and turned on her own TV so she could watch the rest of The Challenge. The screen showed an upset Simon Grimault being taken off the stage by another member of the team.

"I feel sorry for him, he didn't even get to show them his act," Felicity thought to herself.

"Are you still watching that show?" Her Kwami asked as he appeared next to her.

"Not really," Felicity said.

***

Hawkmoth's Lair.

"Yes, humiliation and anger. The perfect elements for turning a loser into a winner" Hawkmoth said as a pure white butterfly landed on his hand. He turned it into an Akuma. "Fly away my little Akuma and Evilize him."

***

TV Studio

Simon sat on the floor picking up the cards he dropped. He failed to notice the evil butterfly entering one of his cards.

"I am Hawkmoth, you are now Simon Says. I will help you become the most powerful hypnotist ever. You will help me in return when the time is right. So, do we have a deal, Simon Says"

"Simon says yes," Simon said as she transforms into Simon says. He walks back into the TV studio.

***

Felicity's Room

Felicity sat on her bed reading a magazine. It featured her favourite group, Little Mix. Felicity tore the poster out and placed it on her wall, next to the poster of Jagged Stone.

"Perfect" Felicity said. "All my favourite people on one wall"

"Who are they?" Rikki asked.

"That's Little Mix," Felicity said. "My favourite girl group. I have all their songs on my phone and I've even seen them in concert"

"Wow, you must be a big fan," Rikki said.

"Yeah," Felicity said. "Anyway, I have to finish reading my book for class, Oh I almost forgot, I managed to get some chocolate buttons for you."

"Can I have them now, please" Rikki asked.

"Sure," Felicity said as she opened them and gave them to her Kwami. "Let me just turn the TV off"

Felicity was about to turn the TV off when she noticed something strange going on. There was a man that looked like Simon Grimaiult on the stage.

"Gabriel Agreste turned down my challenge and now he will pay for it. By midnight he will entertain us in this studio. Gabriel, I'm coming to get you" Simon said.

"Rikki, there's trouble in Paris," Felicity said. "Simon, the person form the challenge has been Akumatzied and wants revenge on the fashion designer Gabriel Agreste."

"I'm still eating," Rikki said.

"You can finish them later. We need to transform" Felicity said.

"Fine" Rikki said

Transformation

"Rikki, Paws Out" Felicity said.

***

The TV Studio

Felicity arrived at the TV studio and found Ladybug, Chat Noir and Nino talking.

"What did I miss?" Felicity asked.

"Wolfette, Nice to see you," Chat Noir said.

"Simon Says has an army. I saw them" Nino said.

"He's looking for Gabriel Agreste. We better get to him faster then they can" Chat Noir said as his ring flashes.

"You're about to change back. Wolfette and I will take one last look around the place for Nino's friend" Ladybug said.

"Um..... forget about it. He's probably hypnotized" Chat Nour said.

"But he's my friend," Nino said.

"Maybe he's hiding," Chat Noir said. "I'll leave you to look for him. Let's meet up at Gabriel Agreste's place later"

Felicity, Ladybug and Nino looked around for Adrian (Nino's Friend)

"Nino"

"Adrian, you're ok," Nino said.

"I'm fine," Adrian said as he looked at Felicity and Ladybug.

"Hello"

"Hi," Felicity said.

"Hello. Are you sure you're ok?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm fine, really but we need to get to my house now. My father's in danger" Adrian said.

"Let's go. Chat Noir will meet us there" Ladybug said.

***

The two heroes followed Adrain and Nino to the Agreste Mansion. Felicity hadn't been inside Adrains home before and she was amazed at how big it was. They entered the main hall, which had mostly white floor with black designs in the centre and by the stairs, large cylinder lights dropped down from the ceiling and on the wall that had stairs leading up to the second floor there was a picture of Gabriel and Adrian.

"Natalie, where's my father? He's in danger" Adrian said.

"He already knows," Natalie said.

"Good evening, Ladybug, Wolfette," Gabriel said as he appeared behind them. Felicity didn't expect Gabriel to act this way. It was almost like nothing was happening. If Felicity was the Akuma's target she wouldn't be this calm.

"Father, you need to get out off her. The hypnotist Simon Says is coming after you" Adrian said as he looked at his father.

"What? And be dictated by a madman? Certainly not" Gabriel said.

"But father, he's dangerous," Adrian said, trying to get his father to change his mind.

"Head up to your room now. You've had enough excitement for today. Natalie make sure he stays there." Gabriel said. Adrain and Nino followed Natalie up the stairs. His bodyguard walked behind them.

"I must apologize for my son Ladybug, Wolfette. He's like his mother, very dramatic" Gabriel said.

"He's right, you know. If Simon Says can control an army then who knows what he's capable of" Felicity said.

"What could possibly happen when I have the two of you protecting me?" Gabriel asked.

Ladybug and Felicity are looking at pictures of Adrian modelling.

"Isn't he flawless?" Gabriel asked.

"He's very handsome," Felicity said.

"Huh? What? Flaw-what?" Ladybug said.

"Adrian, my son. He's the image of perfection don't you think?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, yes. He's perfect. I don't know him well but he seems nice" Felicity said. Ladybug said the same thing.

"I've never noticed your earrings before. They are quite unique. May I?" Gabriel asked. He then looks at Felicity's bracelet. "Your bracelet is pretty as well."

Ladybug's Yo-Yo rings and she walks away to answer. Felicity turns her attention away from Gabriel and walks over to Ladybug.

"Chat Noir, where were you?" Ladybug asked.

"I was keeping Simon Says at bay." Chat Noir answered.

"And? Chat Noir" Ladybug asked.

"I couldn't keep them away. He's coming and he's got company" Chat Noir said.

"Great" Felicity said.

Chat Noir walked into the room "Hold of all exits. They are coming from every direction. Do as I say. Engage the defence system. We need total lockdown"

Gabriel presses a few buttons on his control panel

"Lockdown engaged"

"How do you know so much about the system?" Gabriel asked.

"Well.... in a house like this there has to be..." Chat Noir said. Felicity wondered if Chat Noir spent time with Adrian but didn't say anything. They had more important things to worry about. The defence system failed and Simon Says controlled minions had access to the house.

****

Felicity tried to stop them from taking Gabriel but there was too many of them.

"They took him," Felicity said when Ladybug and Chat Noir walked in. "He's at the TV studio"

The heroes arrived at the TV studio and they hurry to the recording room. On the screen outside they can see Gabriel standing on the stage with Simon Says and Adrian's bodyguard.

"Welcome to another exciting hour of the challenge. Good evening from Simon Says. Viewers I've kept my promise, here's Gabriel" Simon said.

"We have to do something," Felicity said.

"Yeah. We need to figure out where the Akuma is" Ladybug said. "It's got to be in one of the cards"

"Which one?" Chat Noir asked as the entered the room.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Wolfette, you can save him by handing your miraculous to me," Simon said.

"Not a chance," Felicity said.

In your dreams" Ladybug said "Lucky Charm"

Ladybug gets another Yo-Yo.

"A regular Yo-Yo? But you have a magical one" Chat Noir said.

"I will figure it out," Ladybug said.

"Simon Says your Yo-Yo is useless" He throws a card at Ladybugs Yo-Yo and it falls to the floor.

"Simon Says your whip......"

"Useless. Not happening but I will be taking those cards away" Felicity said as she knocks the cards out of his hands with her whip. Chat Noir distracts Simon Says. Ladybug ripes the cards up but can't find the Akuma.

"It's in the card that Simon Says has in his hand" Felicity suddenly realized.

"Of course," Ladybug said.

"It doesn't matter if you can't hear me all that matter is what Simon Says remove your miraculous and give them to me" He throws more cards at them. Felicity dodged them by jumping in the air and landed back on her feet.

"Simon Says, take off like an aeroplane" Simon throws the card at Gabriel and he starts acting like an aeroplane. He makes his way to the roof.

"He's going to the roof. We have to stop him before he hurts himself" Chat Noir said.

"Wait. If we stop Simon Says then Ladybugs cleansing power will save Mr Agreste" Felicity said.

"Wolfette is right." Ladybug said. "I need both of you here"

"Simon Says it's over" He throws black cards at the three heroes but Chat Noir uses his staff to knock them out the way.

"Follow my lead," Ladybug said.

Ladybug knocked the card from Simon Says hands using the non-magical Yo-Yo and Chat Noir steps on the Yo-Yo. Chat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy the rest of the cards, freeing the Akuma.

"That's impossible. I made your Yo-Yo useless" Simon Says said.

"This one yes but not this one" Ladybug said as she took the Lucky Charm and throw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug."

Ladybugs Yo-Yo and all the people under Simon Says control returned to normal.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma" Ladybug said as she opens her Yo-Yo. "Time to de-evilize" Ladybug catches the Akuma with her Yo-Yo, purifies it and then releases a pure white butterfly.

"Bye Bye, little butterfly" Ladybug said.

"Pound it"

They head to the rooftop to make sure that Gabriel is safe.

"I'm afraid your flights been cancelled Sir," Chat Noir said.

"You," Gabriel said.

"Prefer Ladybug. Can't say I blame you" Chat Noir said as his ring beeps.

"Chat, your ring," Felicity said.

"Like a cat on a hot tin roof, See you soon Mr Agreste," Chat Noir said as he shook hands with him "Later Wolfie and you my lady"

****

Felicity entered her room through an open window. Her parents were in the Kitchen and Teddy sat in his chair playing with some toys.

*****

A week later, Felicity sat on the sofa with her Mum, Dad and Teddy to watch Nino on the challenge again.


	19. Strange Journal

It was Saturday morning and Felicity spent most of the morning in bed. She had gone on patrol last night and didn't get back until the early hours of the morning. Being with Ladybug on the same rooftop were they reviled their identities to each other made Felicity think about something that Ladybug's Kwami Tikki told her about the Wolf Miraculous not being part of the original set. It belonged to another group of miraculous and no one knew where to find them.

Felicity got up and had a quick shower, she then put her clothes on.

"Are you planning on going somewhere?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah, I want to talk to that man who gave me the miraculous box at the antique shop. He must know something about how it got there"

"Felicity, you can't do that. This man probably has no idea that my miraculous was in the box." Rikki said.

"I wasn't going to mention anything about the miraculous. I only wanted to find out if he knows anything about it or where he found it" Felicity said.

"Ok. Please be careful. We don't want to put anybody else in danger. Hawkmoth could use them as leverage" Rikki said.

"I understand," Felicity said. "Come on"

Felicity opened her bag and allowed Rikki to fly in.

In the kitchen, her parents sat at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning Mum and Dad," Felicity said.

"Morning Felicity. Are you going somewhere?" Her dad asked.

"I'm just going for a walk," Felicity said.

"Ok then. Don't stay out too long. You have to look after Teddy later on. Your father is taking me out for dinner" Her Mum said.

"See you later," Felicity said as she left the apartment

***

Felicity walked along the streets of Paris until she came to the ally way that she remembered walking down last time. The shop was at the end of the ally way. "Harvey's Antiques"

"This is the place," Felicity said.

"Looks strange if you ask me," Rikki said as he took a quick look.

Felicity didn't move for a few minutes, she looked at the shop. Should she go in or should she listen to what Rikki said and forget it. In the end, she pushed to door open and walked inside.

"Hello," Felicity said as she looked around the shop. Nobody answered for a few minutes.

"Hi, Welcome to Harvey's Antiques. Can I help you?" someone said. Felicity turned around and found herself looking at a girl. The girl had short brown hair, hazel eyes and freckles on her cheeks.

"I'm looking for someone. I came in here a few weeks ago." Felicity said.

"Oh, you must be looking for my Grandfather," The girl said.

"Grandad, someones looking for you"

"Coming"

Felicity waited for a few minutes and then the man that she had seen on the day that she moved to Paris came down the stairs.

"Hello," The man said.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me but I came here a few months ago and you gave me a strange box" Felicity started.

"Oh, yes. I remember you" The man said. "Was there something wrong with it?"

"No, there was nothing wrong with it. I wanted to ask if you know anything about where it came from. The design interested me. I did some research but I couldn't find anything" Felicity said.

"I don't know much about it. My late wife found it a few years before she passed away." The man said.

"Did she open it?" Felicity asked.

"If she did then she never told me about it," The man said. "Actually, I might have something for you. My wife was a historian and she recorded all her findings in a journal, I've never been interested in it. You can have it if you want"

"Oh, no Sir. I couldn't do that." Felicity said.

"I insist that you take it, young lady," The man said. "I have a strange feeling that you will need it at some point"

"Ok. If you are sure about it" Felicity said.

The man went upstairs and came back a few minutes later, carrying an old looking book. The front was brown and had sketches of different objects.

"Thank you," Felicity said as she left the shop.

***

When Felicity got home, she told her parents that she had homework to do and that she didn't want to be disturbed. She took the journal out of her bag and started to look through it.

"There is nothing about the box anywhere in the journal," Felicity said.

"Maybe she never got a chance to write about it," Rikki said as he looked at the journal. "Wait, what's that?"

"This page fell out. I must have missed it" Felicity said. "It's a picture of the miraculous box along with some other symbols. One looks like a wolf head, the other seems to be an owl, I can't figure out what the other two are tho"

Felicity continued to look it and found a date and location.

24th April 1960, North London, England

Underneath the date was some writing.

"Object: A box with Chinese symbols on next to a scroll with symbols and pictures that seem to represent animals. The scroll has been donated to the London Museum."

"Ok, so that only tells us that whoever found it lived in London at the time, meaning if there are any other miraculous around then they would be in England."

"Maybe. I don't know. Tikki is telling you the truth when she told you about the miraculous that don't belong the same group as the Ladybug and Black Cat." Rikki said. "There's nothing much that we can do about anyway"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything," Felicity said. "I only wanted to see if the man's wife was a previous user of your miraculous"

"Nope that last time I had a holder the year was 1909," Rikki said. "That entry is from the 1960s"

"Oh," Felicity said as she put the page back in the journal. "Well, its time for me to watch Teddy anyway. We will have to continue this talk later"


	20. Lies and More Secrects

Note: This chapter is based on Volpina, featuring Felicity with some changes. 

Felicity walked into school and sighed. It was still early in the morning and already, the whole school was talking about the new student Lila Rossi

"Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali" Rose said.

"Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could've written it about me" Chloe complained as she walked next to Sabrina.

"Lila knows all the Hollywood directors," Nino said "She promised that she would mention me to Steven Spielberg"

"If she's so famous then what's she doing in a public school," Felicity thought to herself.

At that moment, Marinette and Alya walked past.

"Morning," Felicity said.

"Morning Felicity. Did you hear Lila gave me an interview for the Ladyblog about the time that Ladybug saved her life" Alya said "I've never had so many views before"

Felicity nodded and looked at Marinette.

"Marinette, are you ok?" Felicity asked.

"Adrain has probably forgotten that I even exist," Marinette said. Alya walked away, leaving the girls on there own.

"I'm sure that's not true," Felicity said. "Actually, I was hoping to bump into you. Can we talk after school?"

"Sure but right now, I really want to find out what Lila is doing with Adrian," Marinette said.

"You wouldn't happen to be a little jealous, Marinette?" Tikki asked as she poked her head out of Marinette's purse. 

"I'm not jealous," Marinette said as she followed Adrian and Lila.

Felicity followed and she found herself in the school library. Adrain and Lila were sat at a table with textbooks open.

"They are studying. I don't see anything wrong with that" Felicity said.

After a few minutes, Lila gets up and walks away from the table. Adrian reaches into his bag and pulls a book out. Seeing the book Tikki gasps and flew out of Marinette's purse.

"Adrian's book. I need to get a closer look at it" Tikki said.

"Why do you need to look at Adrian's book, Hide Tikki," Marinette said. Tikki doesn't listen to Marinette, instead, she flew over to a bookcase and sat on it, looking down at Adrian.

Lila comes back and notices that Adrain is looking at the book.

"What's that?" Lila asked.

"Just stories about superheroes," Adrian said.

"Cool. I love superheroes" Lila said.

Lila continues to turn pages in the book until she comes to a page with a picture of Ladybug on it.

"She's amazing," Adrian said.

"A girl doesn't need a costume to be amazing," Lila said. "I take it you've got a soft spot for the bug"

"Oh no, not at all," Adrian said.

"It's ok. I happen to be good friends with Ladybug. She even said that she would introduce me to Wolfette" Lila said.

"Lies" Felicity whispered.

"Really," Adrian said as he looked at Lila

"We can chat about it if you want. Not here though. Why don't we meet in the park after school and I'll tell you everything" Lila said.

Felicity must have been too busy listening to what Lila was saying that she didn't see Marinette move away from her. She was standing next to a trolley of books that needed to be put away. As Marinette was about to get up from her hiding place, she knocked the trolley and sent it flying into the wall.

"I gotta go," Adrian said. "I've got a lesson in 58 seconds"

Felicity watched as Adrian grabbed his things. While Adrian had his back turned, Lila took the book and hid it in her bag.

"So, Park?" Lila asked.

Sure" Adrian answered as he ran out the library

Lila looks at a page in the book and then leaves the Library.

"Marinette, what were you doing?" Felicity asked.

"Trying to get Tikki back while watching Lila. She's such a liar" Marinette said.

"I know but we can't talk about it here. Someone might hear us" Felicity said.

"Marinette," Tikki said.

"I know Tikki, I have to talk to Adrian before she meets him at the park. He needs to know that she's a thief" Marinette said.

"No, you can't tell Adrain anything yet, I need to check out the book first. If it's the one I think it is then we have to get our hands on it" Tikki said.

"I don't get it. Why would we need it?" Marinette asked.

"I'll explain everything to you once I know for sure. Please, we mustn't let Lila out of our sight" Tikki said.

"As much as I would love to stay and help, I have to watch my brother again. Mum's got a job interview" Felicity said.

"Ok. Come over later." Marinette said. "We can talk then"

****

Felicity sat with her brother, Teddy, they were painting.

"Felicity, paint with me please?" Teddy asked. Felicity was staring into space. She was trying to figure out why the book with the superheroes in it look similar to something she had seen before.

"Felicity," Teddy said again, snapping Felicity back to reality.

"Sorry, Teddy," Felicity said as she picked up a paintbrush and started to paint a flower.

*****

While Felicity was at home with Teddy, the new student Lila Rossi wasn't happy. She had been called a lier by Ladybug in front of Adrian, who she liked.

"My chances with Adrian gone. I hate you Ladybug" Lila said.

****

Hawkmoth's Liar

The window opened and Hawkmoth stood in the light.

"Ah, jealousy, deceit and the desire to be a superhero. This young lady is my perfect pray" Hawkmoth said as a white butterfly landed on his hand. He turned it into an Akuma. "Fly away my Akuma and Akumatize her"

***

Lila sat on the ground sobbing, she was holding a fox tail shaped necklace in her hands. The Akuma flew into the necklace.

"Volpina, I'm Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Wolfette's trust convince them you're a real superhero and then betray them and take their miraculous"

"It would be my pleasure Hawkmoth," Lila said as she turned into Volpina.

****

Felicity was at home in the kitchen, tidying away the paint. Teddy was, looking out the window, while Felicity tried to get the paint off him.

"Oh, what's that," Teddy asked. Felicity looked out the window, a giant meteor flying towards the ground. It looked like trouble.

"I would like to know the answer to that myself but I need to use the bathroom," Felicity said. "I will be back"

***

Felicity hated lying but she needed a reason to get away from her brother and since she couldn't leave him in the house alone she made out that she was going to the bathroom. She made sure that Teddy wasn't looking before she entered her room. Felicity was starting to have second thoughts about sneaking out again but Rikki interrupted her.

"Felicity, I'm ready when you are," Rikki said.

"Ok, let's get this over with," Felicity said.

"Rikki, Paws Out" Felicity said.

***

It didn't take long to find Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were on the rooftop near the Louvre.

"Looks like we have a new teammate," Chat Noir said.

"Don't you think it's weird, this superhero appearing out of nowhere?" Ladybug asked.

Felicity didn't say anything, she was still trying to figure something out. The girl looked familiar but Felicity couldn't remember where she had seen her before.

"Well at least she got the job done," Chat Noir said.

"I could have stopped that meteorite myself," Ladybug said.

"There's no need to argue," Felicity said. "I think there's something strange going on here"

Volpina landed next to the three heroes.

"Glad you could drop in. I need a hand. Come on" Volpina said as she flew off the roof. The others followed her and soon found themselves hiding behind a chimney stack. On the other roof, there was a figure dressed in a dark purple outfit with a grey mask.

"I can't believe it. It's Hawkmoth in the flesh" Chat Noir said.

"What's he doing here?" Felicity asked.

"He never shows up. Something big is going on" Ladybug said.

"We can take him down but we all need to work together," Volpina said.

"You can count on us," Chat Noir said.

The conversation continued but Felicity didn't know what to think of Volpina. Could she trust her? She remembered how Ladybug and Chat Noir was about her when she first showed up.

"How do you know that we can trust you?" Felicity asked. "You could be another one of Hawkmoth's villains"

"Wolfette does have a point" Ladybug stated "Volpina, whats your miraculous?"

"My necklace" Volpina answered

"What powers does it give you?" Ladybug asked.

"The power of flight and super strength" Volpina lied as the image of Hawkmoth disappeared

"He's getting away," Volpina said as they all chase after him.

They all try to catch Hawkmoth but it seems impossible as he keeps disappearing. Felicity finds herself standing on a roof. Volpina appeared, next to her stood a boy.

"Leave the child alone," Felicity said. "I don't know where he came from but he has nothing to do with this"

"Fine but you're going to give me your bracelet or the little child will fall off the roof," Volpina said.

"Not a chance," Felicity said as something clicked in her head. The boy didn't show any sign of fear it was like he wasn't real. Felicity acted quickly and grabbed the fake child from Volpina as soon as she did the, it disappeared in a flash.

"Look who's lying now," Felicity said. "You're not even a real superhero, You're just one of Hawkmoths victims"

"Well, your a smart one" Volpina said. "I guess I will be seeing you, once I get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous"

Volpina disappears.

"I have to warm Ladybug," Felicity said as she follows Volpina.

****

She found Ladybug and Volpina talking, Ladybug was about to take her earrings out when Felicity called out

"It's a trap. Volpina creates Illusions, all of this is fake" Felicity said as she used her whip to make every single item disappear.

"Let me guess, she got to you first," Ladybug asked.

"Yeah, with a fake version of a little boy I helped the other day. He was lost and he kinda reminded me of someone" Felicity said. "We should call Chat Noir"

Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to call Chat Noir.

"Is Volpina with you?" Ladybug asked.

"No, and I can't find Hawkmoth anymore either" Chat Noir said.

"Forget it. He was never there in the first place" Ladybug said.

"What do you mean? We saw him" Chat Noir asked.

"That's Volpina's power, she creates illusions," Ladybug said.

"What are trying to say?" Chat Noir asked.

"Volpina's not a real superhero. She's another one of Hawkmoth's Akumatized Villians" Ladybug said.

"I don't get it. Why did he do it?" Chat Noir asked.

"It's my fault. I ruined her chance of being with the guy she liked" Ladybug said.

"Lila," Chat Noir said.

"I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address. Meet us there" Ladybug said.

****

Felicity and Ladybug arrived at the Agreste Mansion. Ladybug called Chat Noir but he didn't answer so they decided to enter Adrian's room through his window. Adrian stood in his room, talking to Lila/Volpina.

"Excuse us, while we have a word with super lier here," Ladybug said.

"It's not nice to lie," Felicity said.

Adrian went into the bathroom and locked the door. A few minutes later, Chat Noir appeared.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had some trouble finding the place" Chat Noir said.

Volpina put her flute to her mouth and created lots of copies of herself. Ladybug used her yo-yo to make them disappear.

"Where's Volpina gone?" Felicity asked, noticing that the real Volpina wasn't in the room anymore.

"Look, she's taken Adrian," Ladybug said.

"That's an illusion as well," Chat Noir said.

"How are you so sure?" Ladybug asked.

"My feline sixth sense, it's legendary," Chat Noir said.

"Really. Adrian's gone" Ladybug said. Felicity didn't say anything, she followed Ladybug out the window.

****

They soon found themselves climbing up the Effiel Tower.

"Give me your miraculous or I will," Volpina said as she swings Adrian in the air.

"I thought you loved him," Ladybug said.

"I bet it's another lie," Felicity said.

"Yeah, your bluffing. It's another illusion" Chat Noir added.

"You wanna bet," Volpina said as she slowly released her grip on the illusion of Adrian.

"No," Ladybug said as she started to remove her earrings

"Ladybug, don't do it. It's a trap" Felicity said.

Chat Noir didn't want Ladybug to hand her miraculous over so he threw his staff at the fake Volpina and Adrian. This made them disappear.

"Look, there's the real Volpina" Ladybug said as she pointed at her.

The four of them climb to the top of the Effiel Tower and Volpina uses her power to create more copies of herself.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug said. Her Lucky Charm gives her a chocolate popsicle. Ladybug looks around for a while as she figures out how to use her Lucky Charm.

"I have an idea to defeat Volpina," Ladybug said.

"With a chocolate popsicle?" Chat Noir questions her.

"Trust me. We need your cataclysm" Ladybug said.

Chat Noir activates his cataclysm while Ladybug shines the popsicle at Volpina. Chat Noir then touches the metal around the tower, creating a cage to trap Volpina in.

"You never fail to amaze me, Ladybug," Felicity said.

Ladybug walks over to Volpina and grabs the fox necklace.

"Your days are over Akuma" Ladybug breaks the necklace, releasing the Akuma.

"Time to de-evilize" Ladybug said as she captures the Akuma in her Yo-Yo. She then releases a pure white butterfly "Bye, Bye little butterfly"

Ladybug throws her Lucky Charm in the air "Miraculous Ladybug"

Everything turns back to normal, including Volpina.

"Lila" Ladybug said. "I totally overreacted and I should never have spoken to you that way, I'm sorry"

"Forget it Ladybug. You were right, we will never be friends" Lila said as she grabbed her necklace and walked away.

"She's not worth it," Felicity said. "Anyway, I have things to deal with. See you later"

****

When Felicity got back to the apartment, she dropped her transformation and hurried into the living room to find Teddy. The young toddler must have gotten so bored of waiting for Felicity that he was now fast asleep. It was a good thing as well, he wouldn't say anything.

A few minutes later, Felicity heard the sound of the key turning in the lock. Her Mum was home.

"Hi Mum," Felicity said, quietly. "Teddy's sleeping"

"Thank you for watching him, Felicity," Her Mum said.

"Is it ok if I go to Marinette's now. I said that I would help her with her homework" Felicity said.

"Sure," Her Mum said.

Felicity smiled as she went back to her room, she grabbed her bag and put the page from the journal in the bottom of her bag.

*****

Felicity arrived at Marinette's house. Marinette's parents smiled at her as climbed the stairs to Marinette's room.

"Hey Marinette," Felicity said. "Shall we get started on the homework task"

"Yeah," Marinette said as she grabbed her Maths book. Felicity got hers out as well.

"Anway, did you find anything else out about the book?" Felicity asked.

"I was waiting for you actually," Marinette said as she started to look at the book. "Tikki said that the book is important and that I couldn't return it to Adrian"

"Ok, that makes little sense. What's with the code?" Felicity asked.

"That what confused me," Marinette said. Tikki and Rikki hovered next to them. "What's so important about this book?"

"It contains all the secrets of the miraculous powers. It's sacred and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. That's why he needs it back" Tikki said.

"There's nothing about the Wolf Miraculous in the book tho. It's strange, Do you know why?" Mariette asked

"I can't answer that. All I can tell you is that the Wolf and some of the other miraculous items were not apart of the original set and coded on separate scrolls. No one knows where they are or what happened to them." Tikki said

"Actually, as we are on that subject, I went back to the antique shop last weekend and the man gave me this journal that his wife kept. Look what fell out" Felicity said as she showed them the page.

Tikki looked at the page. "These look like drawings of possible animals and a few letters."

"Take a look at the writing tho" Felicity said.

"That's interesting. Maybe he knows more about these scrolls" Tikki said.

"I don't get it. Who are you talking about?" Marinette asked.

"The great guardian and I think it's time for both of you to meet him," Tikki said.

(TBC)


	21. The Guardian

Note: This chapter is based on The Collector, featuring Felicity with some changes. 

 

Felicity and Marinette didn't know what to expect when Tikki told them about meeting the Guardian of the Miraculous, Felicity wasn't sure that her being there was a good idea as Tikki told Marinette that her superhero identity shouldn't be shared with anyone but Felicity knew that Marinette's Ladybug.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Felicity said as she walked along the road.

"Relax, Felicity, everything will be fine. I'm sure the Guardian will be interested in finding out that another miraculous has been activated and is being used for good" Marinette said in a low voice. It was fairly quiet but she didn't want anyone to hear anything.

****

They arrived at a place called 'Fu's Massage Shop'

Marinette walked in first and knocked on the door. The door opened and the two teenagers walked in. Inside an elderly man with dark brown eyes and grey hair sat on a mat.

"Hello, Ladybug," Master Fu said. He then looked at Felicity and noticed that Rikki was hovering next to her. "And you must be Wolfette. I take it that you both discovered each other's secret identity "

"It was a mistake. Let's just say, I was in the wrong place at wrong time" Felicity said. "I'm really sorry"

"It happens, besides it's not the first time that Miraculous users have discovered each others identity," Master Fu said.

"I know that you never wanted me to bring her here again but you must see what both of them discovered," Tikki said.

Marinette was busy looking around the place.

"Marinette, are you ok?" Felicity asked.

"I've been here before. You're the healer that cured Tikki when she was sick" Marinette said. "I'm guessing you're not really a vet"

"Not really," Master Fu said "That was your first day of school, that wasn't a chance meeting either. Marinette, you are always willing to help others. I knew that day, that very moment that you would make a fantastic Ladybug"

"But, who are you?" Marinette asked.

Felicity looked at Marinette as they followed Master Fu to the edge of the room, a phonograph sat on the side, the man pressed a button and entered a secret code. The top of the phonograph moved and underneath sat a box with a similar design to the one that was on the box that Felicity found in the antique shop.

"Master Fu is the known member of the Order of the Guardians," Tikki said.

"I haven't heard that word used in over 500 years," Rikki said. Felicity made a mental note to ask Rikki what he meant by that.

"Guardians of the Miraculous" A green Kwami said as he flew over to Marinette and Felicity. "I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's Kwami. It's nice to meet you Marinette and Mariette's friend"

"Oh, my names Felicity," Felicity said.

Master Fu continued telling the two girls about his role as the Guardian of the Miraculous

"We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the miraculous, for the good of all humanity. We are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, especially for this mission. When we were much younger we, I made a mistake. The guardian's temple was destroyed, all because of me. Two of the miraculous was lost that day, the butterfly and the peacock. Also gone forever was the ancient Spellbook"

"But all it has are drawings of old superheroes and strange symbols," Marinette said.

"Not strange to a Guardian. Back in the day, I was never given the opportunity to even have a look at it. But I've been taught enough to be to partially decipher the code" Master Fu said as he held his hands out.

Marinette hesitated for a second, she looked at Tikki, who nodded at her. She then gave the spellbook to Master Fu.

"These pages contain various spells cable of giving Ladybug and Chat Noir special abilities we haven't known about till now." Master Fu said as he looked at the pages. "Obviously this book is invaluable"

Marinette and Felicity followed Master Fu to a table where they sat down. Their Kwamis played with each other.

"Felicity, show Master Fu the page from the journal," Marinette said.

"What journal?" Master Fu asked.

"Oh, this one," Felicity said as she pulled the page out and gave it to the man.

"I've never seen this before. Would you mind telling me where you found it?" Master Fu asked "In actual fact, it's been a while since I've seen the other Miraculous that are not apart of the main circle"

"Well, when I first came to Paris, I came across an antique shop at the end of an alleyway and decided to enter the shop. The man, that owned the shop let me look around and that's when I came across a strange box. I asked him about it and he told them that his wife found it before she passed away, Anyway, he gave me the box for free and I left the shop. That's how I found the Miraculous. I wasn't going to use it at first but when I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir struggling with an Akuma, I knew that I had to help" Felicity said. "The man from the antique shop gave me the journal"

"That's interesting." Master Fu said.

"I also have a theory that the scroll and the other Miraculous, if there are any are somewhere in London," Felicity said.

"I'm afraid you will have to investigate this theory on your own, Felicity," Master Fu said.

****

Master Fu continued to look at the book, while he spoke to Felicity and Marinette. The Kwamis eventually stopped chasing each other around in circles and returned to their chosen.

"I've always believed that whoever possessed this spellbook must also have the peacock and butterfly miraculous," Master Fu told them

"Wait a sec, you mean whoever owns this book could be Hawkmoth?" Marinette said as she looks at Felicity.

"How did you discover this book?" Master Fu asked.

"I found it laying on a bench, in a park next to the school," Marinette said.

Tikki and Felicity look at Marinette. Felicity knows why Marinette didn't want to tell Master Fu who had the book and it had something to do with her crush on a certain blond haired boy.

"What a shame. For a moment, I thought we were about to discover the identity of Hawkmoth, we would have had a chance to defeat him" Master Fu said.

"We could investigate if you want," Marinette said.

"I'm really sorry Marinette but I can't, my parents are getting really suspicious about my extra activities. They said they were going to ring the school to make sure I showed up to my extra classes" Felicity said.

"Yeah, they are. I heard the whole conversation" Rikki said as Master gave the journal back to Felicity.

****

The girls left Master Fu's shop and made the way to the school. Felicity went to the library for her extra lesson. She didn't want to go but she knew that her parents would mention the boarding school threat again.

"Hello, Felicity," Her Teacher said. "Today we are going to complete a short written task about what you have learnt so far this year. Once you have finished then you are free to go"

Felicity got her pen and started writing. She was half-way through when the teacher told her that he had to go and get something from the printer across the room.

When the teacher came back, Felicity gave him the work and left. She walked into the girls' bathroom. When she was certain that no one else was in there, she let Rikki out of her pocket.

"I think it's time to find Ladybug," Felicity said.

"Ready when you are, Felicity," Rikki said. "Oh, and please be careful."

"I will," Felicity said. "Rikki, Paws Out"

****

Felicity landed on the school rooftop around the same time that Chat Noir did.

"Did you get my message?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to hear more M'Lady-tective. So who's the suspect?" Chat Noir asked.

Felicity suddenly realized that they are talking about Hawkmoth.

"Gabriel Agreste" Ladybug said.

Chat Noir gasps and almost falls over. Felicity looks at him.

"You know the fashion designer" Ladybug added.

"Why would he want your Miraculous?" Felicity asked.

"Have you got any proof?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug pauses for a second, "I can't tell you, but you must trust me on this. It all makes sense. Gabriel is a secretive man and he never leaves his house. Also, check out his brand's logo"

"The butterfly" Chat Noir said as they looked at an image on Ladybug's Yo-Yo.

"Are you ok, Chat Noir?" Felicity asked.

"It's time to get to the bottom of this" Chat Noir said.

The three heroes leave the school rooftop and make their way to Gabriel Agrestes house.

****

When they arrive, the find Gabriel office in a mess. Status and photos were all over the floor.

"What a mess" Felicity said.

"Looks like somebody had a little tantrum," Ladybug added.

They started to look around the room. On the floor, there was a drawing of three people with the word 'Adrian' written on it. Chat Noir looked at it and sighed.

"Are you sure you're ok, Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's keep going" Chat Noir said as the three of them run out of the room.

They are about to climb the stairs to check on Gabriel's son when they are greeted by a man wearing a black dress suit. The black dress suit had a white lapel, stiff shoulders and black and red downward bent stripes on the front. He also had a book in his hand.

"Where is Gabriel Agreste?" Chat Noir demanded

"There is no Gabriel Agreste, there is only the Collector"

The Collector threw his book at Ladybug who managed to dodge it by jumping out the way, causing the book to hit the front door to the Agreste mansion. The book cames back towards the three heroes and they fall to the floor to avoid getting touched by the book. The Collector keeps trying to capture the heroes in his book but the mange to dodge the book using their weapons. Chat Noir throws his baton at the Collector, who places his book in front of him. The baton vanishes and the Collector turns his back around.

"Nice piece, wouldn't you agree," The Collector said.

They run back into the main hall and Chat Noir tosses a chair at the Collector who uses his book to make it disappear. While the Collector is distracted, Felicity, Chat Noir and Ladybug manage to hid behind a chair.

"The Akuma has to be into his book," Ladybug said.

"Yeah, but if we touch it then we will disappear," Chat Noir said.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug said as she used her secret superpower. A pedal appears. Ladybug looked around the room but couldn't see any items that could help them.

"I have no idea on how to use this. Wolfette, Chat Noir we need to distract him until we come up with an idea.

At this moment the Collector makes the staircase disappear.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette, you will be the masterpieces in my book of inspiration," The Collector said.

They continue fighting the Collector and no matter what they try, they can not seem to get the book away from him. Now weaponless, the three heroes jump up to the second floor.

"So that must mean...... Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be Hawkmoth since he's been Akumatized" Chat Noir said.

"You call Mr Agreste turning into the Collector a good thing," Ladybug said.

"Yeah, I really don't want to spend the rest of my life trapped in a book," Felicity said.

They soon find themselves in Adrian's room. The three superheroes move objects in front of the door to slow the Collector down.

"Gabriel Agreste's son isn't home?" Ladybug asked.

"Maybe the Collector captured him already," Chat Noir said.

"You think he would take it out on his own son" Ladybug said.

"You cannot escape from me," the Collector said as he used his book to make the objects in front of the door disappear.

"What if he had no pages left in his book?" Ladybug suggested as she looked around the room for some clues that could help them.

The collector was getting closer and they needed to do something.

"That could work. But where are we going to get enough items to fill the pages" Felicity asked.

"I have a plan," Ladybug said. "Just keep the collector busy"

"Ok," Felicity said.

Ladybug grabbed Chat Noirs belt and then told him to destroy the items on the shelf with his cataclysm. Chat Noir did what Ladybug told him. Felicity was struggling to keep the Collector away from them but Ladybug made a sling using the belt and the Foosball table to fire CDs at the collector.

"No more ammo" Chat Noir said. The Collector made the Foosball table vanish and was about to capture Ladybug in the book when he realized that there were no more pages left in the book.

"There are no more pages left" The Collector complained. He was about to erase one of the pages when Felicity knocked the book out the way and Chat Noir catches it and then passes it to Ladybug. Ladybug rips the book, freeing the Akuma.

Ladybug grabs her Lucy Charm and throws it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug" Everything turns back to normal and the three heroes get their weapons back.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma" Ladybug said as she opened her Yo-Yo.

"Time to de-evilize" Ladybug captured the Akuma, purified it and then released a white butterfly. "Bye, Bye little butterfly"

The Collector turned back into Mr Agreste.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Wolfette, what happened?" Mr Agreste asked.

"You were Akumatized by Hawkmoth, but don't worry it's all over now," Chat Noir said.

"Thank you," Mr Agreste said as he looked around the room. "My son. Have you seen my son?"

"He must be hiding," Chat Noir said.

"Chat Noir's right, otherwise your son would have reappeared right here," Ladybug said.

"Nothing must happen to him. He's too precious to me" Mr Agreste said.

"We better be going," Felicity said, knowing that she probably had at least 25 missed calls from her parents. Ladybug realzise that she only had two spots left on her earrings and also warns Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir, we're about to transform back," Ladybug said as she takes her Yo-Yo from her waist and hurries over the window. "See you later Mr Agreste"

Felicity and Chat Noir followed, leaving the Agreste Mansion. When Felicity knew that she was in a safe place she released her transformation. The young girl took her phone out from her pocket and like she protected there was a number of missed calls on her phone.

"I'm in big trouble," Felicity said.

"I'm sure you will figure something out," Rikki said as he hid in her bag.

*****

When Felicity got home, her Mum waited for her in the kitchen.

"Hi, Mum, Hows your day been?" Felicity asked.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work, Felicity. Why did you ignore my phone calls?" Her Mum asked.

"I was at a study group and my phone was in my bag. I guess I didn't hear it ringing" Felicity said.

"I will let you off this time," Her Mum said. "Next time please let me know if you plan on attending any extra after school activities"

"I will," Felicity said as she went to her room. Rikki came out of Felicity's school bag and sat on her desk.

"Well that was interesting," Rikki said.

"What's interesting?" Felicity asked.

"That fact that your mum didn't get mad at you, like the last time," Rikki said.

"I think that had something to do with me disappearing during family time," Felicity said. "I wanted to ask you something. When we were at Master Fus place, what did you mean by "I haven't heard that name in 500 years"

"That's not my secret to tell," Rikki said.

 

Felicity didn't bother Rikki anymore, knowing that she wouldn't get any information from him. She dropped the subject, well for now at least.


	22. Nightmare

Note: Nightmare is an Akuma suggested by a fan on FanFiction.net 

Felicity wasn't the type of person that forgot something important but as she sat in the library working on a project with Marinette, Nathaniel and Alya, she completely forgot that she was supposed to be watching Teddy. Her Mum had just gotten a job working in a supermarket

"Oh no, Mums going to kill me. I'm supposed to watching Teddy" Felicity said.

"It's ok, Felicity, we can work on the project tomorrow after school," Alya said. "We don't have to present it yet. Miss Bustier gave us till Thursday to finish it"

"That's good," Felicity said as she started to put her things away in her school bag. "I will see you tomorrow"

*****

Felicity got home just in time, her Mum was about to leave.

"You're cutting it a bit short, Felicity," Her Mum said.

"Sorry, I was busy doing a project and I lost track of the time," Felicity said. "Wheres Teddy?"

"That's ok." Her Mum said. "Teddy's in the lounge, he's waiting for you"

"Ok then," Felicity said. "See you later Mum"

Felicity's Mum left the apartment and Felicity went into the lounge and found Teddy playing with his pirate ship.

"Felicity, Can we watch TV please?" Teddy asked.

"Sure," Felicity said as she turned the TV on. A French Children's TV channel came on and Felicity left it on.

"I don't want to watch this. I want to watch 64 Zoo Lane" Teddy said. "Daddy found it"

"That's not on here, Teddy," Felicity said. "They don't have the channel here."

"But, I want to watch it" Teddy cried.

"Teddy, please watch this until Daddy comes home then he can put the DVD on for you. I don't know how to work it" Felicity said as she sat down on the sofa and Teddy climbed onto Felicity's lap. Teddy stopped crying.

It was moments like this that Felicity enjoyed, spending time with her little brother without having to worry about any school work or Akumatized villains causing trouble.

****

Felicity, Marinette, Alya and Nathaniel worked hard on their project and by Wednesday, after school, it was finally finished. After the group had finished in the library, Alya and Marinette left, claiming that they were needed at home. Felicity took this opportunity to ask Nathaniel if he wanted to hang out for a little bit. Felicity's Mum didn't mind that she brought Nathaniel back.

"It's nice to see you again," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs West," Nathaniel said.

"Felicity if you plan on going in your room, please the door open," Her Mum said.

"Ok Mum," Felicity said. "Actually we are going to sit in the lounge if that's ok"

"Yeah, that's fine," Her Mum said. "I will bring some snacks in"

Felicity and Nathaniel sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"Felicity, I never got to thank you for getting me this picture of Wolfette," Nathaniel said.

Felicity's Mum came back with some juice and a plate with shortbread biscuits on it.

"Oh, that's ok. It was no problem" Felicity said.

"What's she like?" Nathaniel asked.

"Who?" Felicity asked.

"Wolfette," Nathaniel replied.

"Well, she is very kind and always willing to help people. She likes making people happy and she told me that her favourite place in Paris is the Effiel Tower" Felicity said.

"Wow, I wish that I could meet here, you know when she's not fighting Akuma's," Nathaniel said. "Could you try and talk to her and ask if she can come and visit me, please"

Felicity didn't know what to say. Rikki had warned her that this would happen but of course, she didn't listen. She was almost certain that Ladybug and Chat Noir were friends with civilians. It wouldn't hurt and it was only one time.

"I can try but I can't promise anything. Also, I have to actually talk with her and that might be hard since I don't know who she really is" Felicity said.

"Thank you, Felicity," Nathaniel said with a smile on his face. Felicity was going to be in trouble later with a certain Kwami.

Nathaniel and Felicity continued talking to each other about lots of different things.

(Time Skip)

Nathaniel left after dinner and Felicity went to her room. She was thinking about what she said to Nathaniel, could she really go and visit him as Wolfettte without him finding out.

"I've really messed up this time," Felicity said as she sat down on her bed. "Rikki, you can come out, It's just me"

Rikki flew over and sat on Felicity's desk.

"What happened this time?" Rikki asked.

"Nathaniel started talking about the picture thing from a few weeks ago and asked if I could arrange for Wolfette to come and meet him," Felicity said.

"Felicity, please don't tell me you told him" Rikki started to say before Felicity continued talking.

"I never said anything about me, all I said was that I would try and talk to her about meeting Nathaniel," Felicity said.

"That's good but what are you going to do about what you said?" Rikki asked.

"I'm going to keep my promise to him and make out that I spoke to Wolfette. All I have to do is transform and spend a bit of time with him, take a few photos and answer some questions." Felicity said.

"I'm not going to stop you, Felicity. It's your choice. You found my miraculous and so far you have been doing really well" Rikki said as he flew over and hovered in front of Felicity.

"Felicity, are you on the phone?" Her Dad asked. Felicity froze for a second.

"Yeah, talking to Alya about the presentation tomorrow. Just running through whos saying what" Felicity answered.

"Ok. I think you should go to bed now" Her Dad said.

"Yeah," Felicity said and to make it sound like she was talking to Alya "I have to go now, Night Alya"

*****

The following morning, Felicity walked into school with Marinette. Marinette was telling her about how she had to babysit Manon again tonight, so her Mum could cover a news report. Felicity had met Manon and she seemed like a nice girl but Felicity was also aware of the fact that Manon disliked it when she didn't get her own way.

"I'm sure it will be ok, Mari. Just watch TV with her. I did that with Teddy a few nights ago," Felicity said.

"Maybe I will. I have a couple of Disney films that she might like" Marinette said as they walked into the classroom and waited for the teacher. The first lesson was French Literature and the class would be doing their group presentations on their opinion of Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne

Mrs Bustier walked into the classroom and took the register. After a short introduction, Mrs Busiter called up the first group.

"Frist we will have Chloe, Sabrina and Ivan" Mrs Bustier announced.

****

In another classroom, Mr Smith is teaching a History lesson to a group of students. One of the students is Eleanora Flint. Eleanora suffered from anxiety and depression, this meant that she wasn't looking forward to the lesson today.

"Ok, next up to give their presentation is Eleanora Flint," Mr Smith said.

Eleanora got up and walked to the front of the classroom, her palms were hot and she could feel her heart racing, a few of the boys in the back row started smirking and being silly. Eleanora tried her best to ignore it but she couldn't and started to have second thoughts about doing her presentation.

"Sir, can someone else go before me," Eleanora asked.

"You're the last one Eleanora," Mr Smith told her.

Eleanora pressed play on the slideshow, but when she tried to speak, she couldn't. The girl couldn't take her eyes away from the back row where the same group of boys sat, laughing and pulling faces.

"She's a baby," One of them said.

"Yeah, it's only a presentation," The other one said.

"But I can't do it. Please, Sir" Eleanora said.

"Everyone in this classroom gets nervous. You have to do the presentation" Mr Smith said.

Eleanora couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and ran out of the classroom, sobbing.

Eleanora found herself outside the front of the school, leaning against a tree. She found herself holding a special bottle on a necklace, the bottle contained the last letter from her Mum.

"Mum, if you were here right now then you would know what to do" Eleanora sobbed. "If only people could understand what it feels like to be me"

Hawkmoth's Liar

The window opened and Hawkmoth stood in the light

"Ah, now there's a young lady who just wants people to understand her," Hawkmoth said as a pure white butterfly landed on his hand. He cupped it and filled it with dark energy.

"Fly away, my little Akuma and reason with this misheard lady"

******

In Mrs Busiter class, Felicity, Marinette, Alya and Nathaniel had just finished doing their presentation.

"I think that went well," Felicity said to the others.

"Yeah" Alya agreed.

Felicity smiled as she took her seat next to Nathaniel.

*****

Eleanora kept looking at the special message in a bottle that her Mum gave her before she passed away. The young girl was an only child and she lived with her Dad but they never really saw each other. Her Dad worked as a lorry driver so spent a lot of his time on the road.

"I wish there was a way of overcoming my fears," Eleanora said. "I just want someone to talk to but nobody understands me"

Eleanora sighed, she felt hurt and upset that there wasn't any support for her. Eleanora didn't really remember much of what happened next other than a voice in her head.

"Nightmare, I'm Hawkmoth and I'm giving you the ability to uncover other peoples fears. However, I don't give this power for free. I will need something from you when the time is right"

Eleanora smirked as she felt darkness cover her, turning her into Nightmare. As Nightmare she had ghostly pale skin, black eyes and a small teardrop under her eye. The left side of her face was covered in an Ivory mask and her tied back in a long braid. She wore an ivory coloured turtleneck sleeveless dress and a black corset. Her necklace hung from the dress pocket.

******

Felicity and her classmates had just finished watching the last presentation when they heard people in the classroom next door screaming.

"No, please, don't tell everyone that I'm scared of the dark" One of them said.

"There's an Akuma in the school," Another person said.

"Students, please stay in the classroom." Mrs Busiter said.

"But I need to film this for the Ladyblog" Alya protested.

"I'm not staying here when there's some creepy supervillain next door," Chloe said as she grabbed her bag and left the classroom. Soon most of the other students in Mrs Busiter's class followed. They all wanted to try and get out the school or some of then planned on waiting to see if they could catch a glimpse of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette in action.

Felicity hurried out of the classroom and hid in one of the cleaning cupboards. The caretaker must have accidentally left it open. She checked to make sure that no one noticed her enter before she let Rikki out from her bag.

"Time to transform," Felicity said. Rikki smiled at her.

Transformation

"Rikki, Paws Out" Felicity said.

*****

Felicity watched from the rooftop for a while. The Akuma came out of the school and into the street. People looked confused.

"Scared of spiders. Allow me to make your fear a reality" The Akuma said. Suddenly the street was full of spiders and the person who had a fear of spiders fainted right in front of the Akuma's nose and then she took off into the sky.

Before she left to track down the Akuma, Felicity landed on the ground and carefully moved him away from the middle of the road.

"Now to find Ladybug and Chat Noir," Felicity thought to herself as she used her whip to swing herself to the rooftop.

It didn't take long for Felicity to find them, she just followed the trail of people trying the fight their own fears. Felicity jumped down and joined them in the fight.

"Looks like the Wolf showed up after all" Chat Noir said.

"I was helping people" Felicity answered. "Any idea where the Akuma is yet?"

"Not sure. Nothing really stands out" Ladybug said.

"Ok," Felicity said.

The Akuma looked at the heroes as a purple mask appeared on her face. Hawkmoth must be talking to her. Ladybug noticed the necklace on her neck.

"The necklace. That must be where the Akuma's hiding"

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Wolfette give me your miraculous and no one else will get hurt"

"An introduction would be nice. We don't even know your name" Felicity said.

"Wolfie's got a point" Chat Noir added. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"I'm Nightmare and I'm going to bring your worst fears to life," Nightmare said. "Let's start with the little wolf"

"Not happening," Felicity said. "I don't like people reading my thoughts"

"That's it, Wolfette. She's a telepath and uses her powers to find out peoples fears" Ladybug said. "If only there was a way to distract her long enough for me to grab the Akumatized item"

"Time to use your Lucky Charm" Chat Noir suggested.

Ladybug nodded as she flung her Yo-Yo in the air "Lucky Charm"

Her Lucky Charm Item was a disco ball.

"Planning on having a party?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug looked around and tried to find a way to use her charm.

"I got it and it involves things getting a little icy" Ladybug said.

"Chat Noir discrete Nightmare. Wolfette see that pavement slab over there, use your power on it and then I will take care of the rest"

Felicity did what Ladybug said and used her "Icy Touch" on the pavement. She then moved out the way so Ladybug could turn the small disco ball on creating a red and black pattern on the ice.

Nightmare turned around and just as Ladybug predicted, she was distracted by the Pattern. Ladybug kept moving the disco ball around.

"Chat, Now" Ladybug called out.

While Nightmare was still distracted, Chat Noir took the message in a bottle necklace and threw it to Ladybug. Ladybug broke the necklace, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil-doing for you little Akuma" Ladybug said as she opened her Yo-Yo.

"Time to de-evilize" Ladybug captured the Akuma, purified it and then released a pure white butterfly.

Ladybug threw her Lucky Charm in the air, "Miraculous Ladybug"

Hundreds of tiny Ladybugs flew around Paris, fixing all the damage caused by the Akuma.

"Pound it," The three heroes said

A confused Eleanora Flint found herself on the ground in a street close to the Louvre.

"What happened?" Eleanora asked as she looked around. It was then that she noticed the superheroes.

"Are you ok, Miss?" Felicity asked.

"I think so," Eleanora said.

Felicity's Miraculous beeped and so did Ladybug's

"Wolfette, we're about to change back," Ladybug said.

"Your right. See you later, Ladybug and Chat Noir" Felicity said as she and Ladybug left the scene both going their separate ways.

*****

Felicity slipped into an alleyway behind an old car dealership and she returned to her civilian form a few seconds later. She caught a tired Rikki in her left hand and placed him into her bag. Before she left the alleyway she made sure that no one was around.

****

"Felicity, why didn't you come home. I told you I didn't want you out in the streets during an Akuma attack" Her Mum said as soon as she walked through the apartment door.

"It wasn't safe outside. I hid in the school with Marinette and Nathaniel" Felicity said.

"Ok." Her Mum said. "I'm glad that you stayed out of trouble"

Felicity didn't say anything else, she went to her room and started working on her latest art project. She was going to make a scrapbook with lots of pictures of her friends in it.

"Felicity, you promised that you would get me some chocolate," Rikki said.

"Oh, sorry. I will get some. I just didn't want Mum seeing it. She isn't a fan of eating snacks before dinner" Felicity said.

Felicity managed to sneak into the kitchen, she grabbed a bar of milk chocolate, broke off some of the squares and placed them in a bowl.

"Here," Felicity said.

Rikki smiled at her as he started eating it.

****

Uknown to Felicity at the time, her younger brother was watching through the tiny gap in her door. He didn't see Rikki but he could hear Felicity talking.

"Who you talking to?" Teddy asked.

(TBC)


	23. Chloe's Party

Previously on The Wolf Miraculous

Uknown to Felicity at the time, her younger brother Teddy was watching her through the tiny gap in the bedroom door. He didn't see Rikki but he could hear Felicity talking.

"Who you talking to?" Teddy asked.

****

Felicity turned around and found herself looking into her brothers aqua blue eyes.

"I was talking to myself," Felicity said. "I do it sometimes"

"Who's Rikki?" Teddy asked as he walked into her room. "I want to see"

"Teddy, there's nothing to see here. Rikki is the name of a Facebook friend" Felicity said. Teddy looked around the room but Felicity knew that he wouldn't find much apart from a strange doll. Her Kwami acted like he was a toy.

"Teddy, leave my things alone," Felicity told him. "The toy isn't mine. It's for a friend. Please don't touch it"

"But I want to play with it," Teddy said.

"Teddy, LEAVE IT ALONE," Felicity said.

"Mummy, Felicity's being mean" Teddy cried as he ran out of the room.

"Felicity, come here please" Her Mum called.

Felicity sighed and got up. Before she left, she saw Rikki staring at her. It was almost like he was trying to tell her not to do anything that would get her in more trouble.

"What's going on?" Her Mum asked.

"Nothing, Teddy walked into my room without asking and then he starts touching all my things," Felicity said.

"Felicity, I'm sure Teddy didn't mean it. Teddy, you can't just walk into Felicity's room without knocking first" Her Mum told them.

Felicity didn't say anything else. Instead, she walked away.

***

This chapter is based on Despair Bear, featuring Felicity with some changes. 

The following week, Felicity watched as Marinette's dad showed the class how to make pastries. Felicity could tell that most of the class enjoyed lessons like this, Felicity enjoyed it as well.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I always add cream to the chocolate to make the ganache extra velvety" Mr. Dupain said. "It's all done with a flick of the wrist but you mustn't go to fast or you might splash your self."

"And soil my Chenal pants. Who's he kidding" Chole said.

Felicity didn't know how Chloe could be so rude. If she wasn't laughing at other peoples work or bragging about how rich she was then maybe Chole wouldn't be a bad person to have as a friend.

Mr. Dupain had finished mixing and turned the bowl around to show the students.

"Now we need to chill it for half an hour. Marinette" Mr. Dupain said.

"Yes, dad?" Marinette asked.

"Could you put this in the school cafeteria fridge for me, please? In the meantime, I'm going to show your friends how to whip up egg whites" Mr. Dupain said as he handed Marinette the bowl.

Marinette left the classroom and two seconds later, the fire alarm went off. Mrs. Busiter leads the students out of the classroom.

*****

Felicity knew that something was going to happen when Mr. Damocles asked all the students to stay put instead of sending them back to class.

"Some smart alec had the bright idea of calling the fire department. Somebody amongst us thought it would be funny to wast the fire captains time" Mr. Damocles said.

"Yes, in fact, if you don't mind" The fireman started to make his way to the exit before Mr. Damocles stopped him.

"Hold on. I want the guilty party to apologize" Mr. Damocles told him.

Felicity looked at Alya and Marinette. They appeared to be whispering about something.

"Mr. Damocles, sir?" Chole said.

"Yes, Miss Bourgeois?"

"I saw a student leave the classroom before the fire alarm. I must have been her" Chloe said.

"Really? Who was it?" Mr. Damocles asked.

"Let see if she will come clean. What do you say Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe said. Most of the students looked shocked. Felicity looked at Marinette.

"Sir. It couldn't have been Marinette. Why would she disrupt her fathers cooking class?" Alya said. Felicity agreed but didn't say anything.

"And I know for a fact that Marinette didn't have her phone on her when she left the classroom" Alya added.

"Mr. Damocles, I really must be going," The fireman said.

"Fine, since no one is owning up, the whole school will be punished." Mr. Damocles said.

"What?" Chloe said. "I'm not sure my father will react kindly to me being punished without any proof"

Chloe pulled her phone out from her pocket and called her father.

Felicity sighed, of course, Chloe would do anything to get out of being punished.

"Oh, no. Please don't disrupt the busy Mayor. The whole school is punished apart from Miss Bourgeois" Mr. Damocles said.

"That's more like it" Chloe replied.

"Now you know how we deal with anyone who misuses the fire departments time"

"Ok, great bye," The fireman left.

Felicity turned to Alya and Marinette.

"Did you see what happened there?" Alya asked.

"Adrian talked in my ear," Marinette said.

"Yep. I can't stand Chloe, she thinks that she's the queen" Felicity said.

"I know what you mean," Alya said.

*****

After school and punishment, Marinette invited Felicity to hang out. Alya, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene are there as well. Alya took pictures of them modelling some of Marinette's designs.

"Wow, these are amazing Marinette," Felicity said.

"Thank you," Marinette said, "I also designed some jewels that you can customize yourself."

"Hold on, nobody move," Alya said as she takes a picture of Rose wearing one of Marinette's necklaces. "This will make a really good cover photo for your future blog"

Alya's phone vibrates while Marinette is looking at it. At the same time, everyone else phones pinged to say that they had a new message.

"It's Chloe," Alya said.

"Chloe, what does that bratty snob want?" Marinette asked.

"Shes invited me to a party," Felicity said.

"Me, too," Rose said.

"And me," Juleka said.

"Same" Mylene said.

"That's so nice of Chloe," Rose said.

"Chloe and nice in the same sentence, can't be her," Marinette said.

"Maybe someone hacked her phone" Mylene suggested.

"I never got an invite," Marinette said as she checked her phone.

"It must be Chloe then," Alya said.

Marinette's phone vibrates and she notices that she has also been invited to Chloe's party.

"She invited me," Marinette said.

"Awesome, this will be so much fun," Rose told them

"Wait! You're actually planning on going?" Marinette asked.

"I might go," Felicity said.

"She probably wants to say sorry for this morning. Maybe she's nice. Very Very deep down" Mylene said.

Felicity's phone vibrated again and she saw that she had a text message, Nathaniel.

"Felicity, are you going to Chloe's party. I'm going. Hope to see you there"

****

In Hwakmoths lair, the window opened and Hawkmoth stood in the light.

"A party being thrown by the most spiteful girl in all of Paris. What a perfect breeding ground for negative emotions" Hawkmoth turns one of his butterflies into an Akuma. "Fly away my evil Akuma, finding someone to evilize should be a piece of cake"

***

At Chloe's Dads hotel the party is in full swing. Felicity walks in with Marinette and Alya.

"Not bad," Felicity said to herself.

The ceilings of the hotel had fairy lights going around the edges and there were little plates with snacks on them. In one corner a DJ booth could be seen. A few seconds later, Adrain and Nino walked in.

"This whole party thing is very weird," Marinette said.

"Well, I've known Chloe for a long time. She can be really cool sometimes" Adrian told her.

Chloe arrives and jumps on Adrian giving a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Adrikins," Chloe said. "What do you think of me hosting this party? It's really nice of me isn't it"

"Awesome, Chloe" Adrian replied

*****

Felicity found Nathaniel near the drinks table.

"Hi, Nathaniel," Felicity said.

"Hey, Felicity," Nathaniel said "I'm glad you decided to come"

"Same. It's a great party" Felicity said.

"Yeah, I agree" Nathaniel replied.

A slow song started to play and everyone on the dance floor found a partner to dance with.

"Felicity, would you like to dance with me?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes, I would love to" Felicity replied.

Nathaniel took Felicity's hand and they found a space on the dance floor. Nathaniel placed his hands on Felicity's waist and Felicity put hers on his shoulders. Felicity noticed that Marinette and Adrian also danced together. She thought it was sweet.

Halfway through the dance, Chloe pushed Kim out of the way and was just about to walk over to Marinette and Adrain when her butler shows her a teddy bear.

"Oh, please Chloe, dear. You've been such a good little girl. Mr.favourite Cuddly is very proud" Chloe's Butler said.

"Is that your teddy bear?" Kim asked. Everyone in the room started laughing.

Felicity sighs. Maybe it was time to call it a night.

****

In the Kitchen, Chloe and Jean stood opposite each other. Chloe had her hands on her hips and she didn't look happy.

"I've had it with your stupid teddy bear, your stupid advice and you Jean whatever your name is" Chloe shouted

"I was only trying the help," Jean said.

"There's no more Mademoiselle, no more help, no more anything, you are fired now get out" Chloe shouts as she storms out the kitchen.

"I knew I wouldn't have to wait long" Hawkmoth said from his lair as she sensed the negative emotions.

The Akuma enters the kitchen and flies into Chloe's teddy bear. Chloe's butler looks up.

"Hello Despair Bear, I'm Hawkmoth. You've always been such a good influence on Chloe but now you get to be a bad influence on everyone and a very evil one as well" Hawkmoth said.

"With great pleasure sir"

***

Felicity and Nathaniel continued dancing together. Nathaniel managed to convince Felicity to stay for a little bit longer. Everything was perfect until Felicity heard people panicking. She looked around the room and noticed a strange black teddy bear. It was attached to Kim's leg and it was almost like the teddy bear was controlling him.

"I really need to use the bathroom," Felicity said.

"Ok," Nathaniel said as Felicity left.

Once Felicity was in a safe place, she transformed into Wolfette and then went back to the where the party was taking place. Ladybug had just saved Chloe from a mind-controlled Kim and she landed in the ball pit.

"About time, what took you so long?" Chloe said.

Ladybug didn't say anything, instead, she tried to find the teddy bear. After several failed attempts at mind controlling Felicity's classmates, Despair Bear attached himself to Chat Noir's leg. Felicity watches as Chat Noir grabs Ladybug's hand.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug asked as she noticed Despair Bear controlling Chat Noir "Oh no"

A purple outline appears on Despair Bear's face. Hawkmoth was giving orders.

"Oh, pretty earring and a lovely bracelet" Despair Bear said.

Chat Noir fights Wolfette and Ladybug. Felicity tries to escape Chat Noirs grip but it's too strong. She was traped.

"Chat, snap out of it. It's me Ladybug" Ladybug said.

"Something tells me he's not going to listen," Felicity said.

"Cataclysm" Chat Noir said as his hand glowed with black energy. He was going to use it on Ladybug and Felicity couldn't do anything to stop him. Seeing her favorite superheroes in trouble, Chloe knew that she had to do something. She walks up to Chat Noir and grabs his hand that was around Felicity's arm, freeing Felicity and then tosses him towards the sofa.

"Paws off kitty," Chloe said.

"Thank you," Ladybug said.

"Hey, I was really nice just then," Chloe said. Everyone looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug said. She got a fork.

"A fork. That's strange" Ladybug said to herself as she hurried up the stairs to the rooftop pool. Chat Noir followed.

"Guess I better go after them," Felicity thought to herself as she followed them. Chloe followed as well.

On the rooftop, Ladybug looked around her trying to figure out a plan to stop Despair Bear.

"Ladybug, you got any ideas yet," Felicity asked.

"Yeah," Ladybug said as she tied her Yo-Yo to Despair Bear's head. She then attached the fork on to an umbrella stand.

"Chloe, would you be so kind?" Ladybug asked.

Chloe turned the umbrella and the Yo-Yo string got caught around Despair Bear and freed Chat Noir from his control

"No, What's happening?" Despair Bear cries.

"Ladybug, Wolfette, what are you doing?" Chat Noir asked.

"Oh, just saving you with the help of our new sidekick," Ladybug said.

"Give me your miraculous, you haven't defeated me yet," Despair Bear said.

"Watch your step," Ladybug said.

Felicity picked Despair Bear up and gave it to Ladybug who broke the string, freeing the Akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little Akuma" Ladybug said as she opened her Yo-Yo. "Time to de-evilize" She captured the Akuma, purified it and then released it. "Bye Bye little butterfly"

"Miraculous Ladybug" She threw the Lucky Charm up in the air and hundreds of tiny ladybugs fly around, fixing the damage caused by the Akuma.

"Thank you for your help, Chloe. It was nice of you" Ladybug said.

"Yeah, without you we wouldn't have been able to defeat Despair Bear" Felicity added.

Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous beeped.

"I guess it's time to go," Ladybug said.

****

Before Felicity left for the night, she had something to do. In her bag was a note that she had written for Nathaniel. It was signed with her superhero name Wolfette.

Nathaniel,

Felicity told me that you wanted to meet me. Shall we meet at 6 pm next week near the Champs Elysees?

Wolfette

***

Nathaniel stood at the entrance of the hotel, waiting for Felicity as her Mum said that she would drop Nathaniel home.

"Hey, Nathaniel. Sorry I left you earlier but you never guess who I saw" Felicity said.

"Who?" Nathaniel asked.

"Wolfette, she was just leaving when I saw her. She told me to give you this" Felicity said as she gave him the note.

"Thank you, Felicity," Nathaniel said with a big smile on his face.

Soon, Felicity's Mum arrived and the two teenagers got into the car.


	24. Secret Crush

The sun had just started to set when Felicity (as Wolfette) left to meet Nathaniel near the Champs Elysees, she hadn't given him an exact spot to meet but she could see the ginger-haired boy waiting for her.

"Hi, you must be Nathaniel," Felicity said. "Shall we go somewhere a bit more private"

"Sure," Nathaniel said. Felicity took Nathaniel to a rooftop that had a nice view of the city and it was also a place where people wouldn't see them. She didn't want Alya getting any pictures.

"It's really nice to finally meet you," Nathaniel said. "It's not every day that you get to spend time with one of your favourite superheroes. It must be nice being able to come up here"

"Yeah, it's nice but I don't come up here very often," Felicity said. "I have a very busy civilian life"

"Really," Nathaniel said. "Do you're parents know about your secret identity?"

"No, they don't. It's too dangerous" Felicity said.

"How did you meet Felicity," Nathaniel asked.

"I saved her from an Akuma. The Akuma was about to turn her into one of his mind-controlled minions when I grabbed her and took her to a safe place. I check up on her every so often." Felicity said. It felt strange talking about herself.

"What's it like working with Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Nathaniel asked.

"Well, Ladybug is amazing and very creative, especially when it comes to using her Lucky Charm item. Chat Noir always finds an excuse to use a pun which can be a bit annoying at times but without him, Ladybug wouldn't have been able to defeat most of the Akuma's" Felicity said.

"That's interesting. I'm sorry if I sound a bit obsessive" Nathaniel said.

"That's fine. Didn't you want to take some pictures?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, if that's ok with you?" Nathaniel asked.

"It's ok," Felicity said. Nathaniel got his phone out and took some pictures. The night sky made the pictures a little bit dark but you could still see them.

"Thank you, Wolfette," Nathaniel said as he leaned on and placed a kiss on her check.

Felicity felt her self-blushing. Did she have feelings for Nathaniel? Even if she did, she couldn't tell him while she was in her Wolfette outfit.

*****

It was now Saturday morning and Felicity was still thinking about last night.

"Felicity, it's gone half 11, are you getting up?" Her Mum called.

Felicity sighed as she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Good, you're up. We are going out as a family today." Her Dad said.

'Where are we going?" Felicity asked.

"The Cinema" Her Dad answered.

"What are we watching?" Felicity asked.

"There is a special showing of 'The Little Mermaid' in English today," Her Dad said.

"Really, I've seen that film 25 times," Felicity said, "Can't we see something else?"

"I've already booked it. Your brother hasn't seen it yet so I thought it would be nice for us to go and watch it" Her Dad said.

"Ok," Felicity said as she took some toast from the table and put it in her mouth.

***

Soon, Felicity had finished getting ready to go out. She wore her usual outfit but instead of trying her hear back she left it down. She made sure that Rikki was with her before she left.

"I'm ready" Felicity announced.

"Let's go then," Her Mum said. Since it was a nice day, they decided to walk to the cinema.

Once they arrived, Felicity's Dad went to pick up the tickets.

"Shall we get some popcorn?" Her Mum asked.

"Actually, I would like Ice Cream, please. Alya, Marinette and I had it the last we came here" Felicity said.

"Ok, then. What do you want Teddy?"

"Gummy Bears, please," Teddy said.

After they got there snacks the took their seats. Felicity sat with Teddy on one side and her Dad on the other. She enjoyed the taste of her salted caramel ice cream and even let her Kwami have a taste when she was sure her parents and brother were focused on the screen. Teddy even shared his gummy bears with her.

Felicity had to admit that the film was good. She enjoyed it.

*****

(Time Skip)

That night, Felicity met up with Ladybug and Chat Noir for the weekly patrol. The city was so pretty at nighttime, they sat on the edge of a rooftop that had a fantastic view of the Effiel Tower. She wished that she could share this view with Teddy but knew it was impossible since Teddy didn't know she was a superhero.

"Is everything ok, Wolfette, you've been quiet tonight?" Chat Noir asked.

"Just thinking about something" Felicity answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chat Noir asked.

"Not really, It might give away my civilian identity," Felicity said.

"Ok," Chat Noir said "It's so peaceful tonight"

"It's is," Ladybug said.

Suddenly there was a loud noise in the distance. It sounded like a car alarm going off.

"I wonder what that noise is," Felicity said.

"Let's go and check it out" Chat Noir suggested.

"Sorry, Chat Noir, Ladybug, I really must be going. It's almost midnight and I don't want my parents finding out that I'm not in my room." Felicity said. "They are really strict when it comes to me being where I should be these days"

"Ok, I guess we will investigate on our own then," Ladybug said. "Night Wolfette"

"Night" Felicity said as she left them on the rooftop.


End file.
